Mackenzie
by Setsunna
Summary: A teenage girl is thrown into the dbz world at the worst time ever...what will happen? Will she survive?*Complete*
1. chapter 1

insert usual disclaimer. Alright, I couldn't figure out how to use the thing after the modified' it, so I just decided to repost everything...and make it much more easier...  
  
Mackenzie  
Water. Thats all I could feel around me. My instict was to go up, out of the water. But which way was up? Which way was down? I didnt know for sure, but I just went up, above my head up. _Air._ My brain recited over and over. _I know!_ I told my brain, I knew I needed air, thats what I was doing. If I didnt get up in time, at least I died trying. Then _wosh_ my head was out of the cold water and taking in deep raspy breaths of air. I swam to shore and wearyly pulled myself up on land and landed there with a thud and didnt move for awhile. _Just breeeath._ I told myself._ Dont worry about where you are, just breath._ I closed my eyes, breathing in deep breaths, trying to statisfy my aching lungs. Then _plop_. Something landed on my back. I gasped, then caofed and jumped in surprise. I looked around me, there were frogs, frogs _every_where. But the strange thing was, they didnt look like frogs I had ever seen. Then I finially looked around me, disreadrding the frogs for a moment. I noticed the trees limbs were all choped off except for the top. Where am I? I said, looking around, once agian. Ribit, ribit' One of the forgotton frogs croaked, I looked at it blankly, then my eyes got wide, and I let out a sqeual. Ack! Get away from me! Cant a girl at least recopperait alone?! I howled at them, they all croaked like they were laughing at me. _Frogs! Laughing at me! You dont see that everyday!_ I got up and quickly ran to one of the pieces of land that was jutting up from the ground. I climbed up on one and sat there, when I turned around, the frogs were gone. Were'd they go? I asked in suprise. Why are you caring about them? When you should be wondering were you are? I asked myself agrily._ Who knows._ I answered myself. I rolled my eyes.   
Hope I dont get into that habit  
Why me? I heard someone say. I quickly jumped behind the place I was sitting on and peeked around the corner. There was a girl, that had her head down, she had blue hair and this black spandex thing on with this funny looked mustard-orange and black thing over it. _Waaaaaait a second here! That outfit looks famlier!_ I think, I think to hard sometimes because my head was starting to hurt. The the girl through her head back and yelled. Why me?! Kami just take me!I cant take it anymore!A beutiful, and talented, girl like me shouldnt be forgotton like this! _Oh. My. God. It cant be! That can not be Bulma Briefs! She doesnt even exist! Am I going dulushional? I'm to young for that! But wait, havent I always wanted to come to the dbz world? Then why dont I just take advantage? _ Bulma yelled and ran for the water, dunked her head in and drank. Thats when I saw my refelction in the water. I almost screamed outloud. I no longer had my red hair and green eyes. I now had this blonde hair that was just past my shoulders, and these blue eyes. Even my outfit was different! I now had a gi on that was like Gokus only the out side gi was blue, and the inside of it was orange. and I had golden tipped boots, like Vegetas, and these white gloves. My hair was put back with a head band, a blue head band. Just take me I heard Bulma say, then I put my attention back on her. Then the frogs came out from, well, where ever they came out of and they surrounded her. Then _plop_ one was on her face. I muffled a laugh. She gasped in the frog. Then the frog slide off her face. Her eyes were wide. I laughed. Her head swivled around to see me, but I guess she couldnt see me. Who are you? Are you... Vegeta? she asked shakily.  
No, But it looks like you have quite a collection there I said, smiling. She looked around her.  
What? This isnt my collection! She said, obviosly not afraid of menow that she knew I wasnt Vegeta.  
Ok, whatever, they did the same to me, so dont feel alone I said walking over to her.   
Whats your name? My name is B--  
Bulma, your name is Bulma Briefs I said for her.  
What?! How do you know that? This is Namek! I didnt know people on Namek knew about me!She said, suprised I think.  
Namek? This is Namek? I asked. _Oh no! I dont want to be here! This is the worst place to be! But then agian, this is a dream, I hope._   
Waaaaaait a sec. here! You didnt know you were on Namek? she asked getting up.  
No, but I knew I wasnt on Earth I said, moving my hand around me. She looked around.  
Oh, well I guess you know now she said, just standing there for a second. then she looked up. You never told me your name!  
Uh, I, My, um, My name is well, Its well, uh, Mackenzie! Ya thats it I said, fidigiting, and smiling.  
Nice to meet you she said shaking my hand. I nodded.   
I said smiling. And by the way, I know were Goku and them are  
What? You know Goku? Bulma asked, her mouth open.  
Of course! He just uh.....doesnt know me I explianed.  
Wha......? I dont get that, you know him, but he doesnt know _you_ She said giving me the eye.  
Weeeeeell, its kinda complicated I said looking at the clouded sky.  
I like things that are complicated, espiecally things I dont even as half way get it she said smiling. While your talking, you can also walk us in the direction of Goku and them  
Um, ok I said as I started walking.  
well, get on with it she urged  
Well, I know him, um, because I have seen him on t.v I said looking around.  
T.v? Goku was never on T.V before, well at least I dont think so Bulma said stopping, and looking at me, I stopped at looked back.  
Ok ok, so its not _that_ complicated, but it is a explanation I said turning back around. Anyway, we need to keep moving, or we'll never make it in time  
Ok, but you can talk and walk, right? she asked as her feet started moving again.  
Ya, I suppose I said eying her as she caught up with me.  
So, then talk, if your that talented, and dont run into anything while your at it she said, smiling.  
I wont! I snapped at her, then said in a more quiet voice. I wont be able to tell you anyway  
What? Why? Dont you trust me? Bulma asked, giving me puppy dog eyes, I just stared her in the eye, with firmness I said.  
It is not for you to know I said, and looked at her a bit more before turning back to the wide space in front of me. _and besides, how could I trip? There's nothing to trip on!_ I made a face at my thoughts. Bulma looked at me with her eye brows up, and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and she closed her mouth again and turned back in front of her.


	2. chapter 2

  
A little while later, I started singing. Now I lay down not to sleep, I just get tangled in the sheets' I swim in sweat three inches deep' I just lay back and claim defeat Bulma joined me the second verse. Chapter read and lesson learned' I turned the lights off while she burn' So while she's three hundred degrees' I throw the sheets off and I freeze We smile at each other and keep singing. Lids down, I count sheep' I count heartbeats' The only thing that counts is' That I wont sleep' I count down, I look around We stopped singing and just looked at each other.  
I didn't know you knew that song she said, her eyes not straying far from me.  
I didn't know you knew I smiled at her.  
Do you know _one week_? she asked eagerly.  
Ya, I think I do, why? I asked, looking at her in question.  
Because I love that song, but I cant sing it without someone else singing it with me She smiled brightly.  
Alrighty then, what part? I asked, smiling with her.  
Chinese chicken part she said, I could hear the excitement in her voice.  
Ok, lets see here... I said, trying to remember the beat to it. Then I snapped my fingers. Chickity china the Chinese chicken' Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'' Whatchin' X-files with no lights on' We're Dans la maison' I hope the smoking Mans in this one' Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic' Like sting I'm Trantic' Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy she had joined at China'.   
Thankyou thankyou! she cried. I love that song! she said throwing her arms in the air. I laughed.  
I'm glad I said and smiled, the smile stayed for awhile.  
So am I she said, smiling wildly. Then Namek took a jolt and knocked us on our butts.  
What was that?! I yelled jumping up at once.  
Bulma said rubbing her tush and running in circles. I looked at her in confusion.   
I don't think it hurt that bad I said, straining my eyes to look farther in front of me.  
What are you looking at? Bulma asked, coming up beside me, still rubbing her tush.   
I dont know, yet I said, still straining my eyes.  
Then why are you looking? she asked.  
Because, I want to know what just happened! I snapped.  
Well, you could have asked she said, crossing her arms.  
Ask? Ask who? I asked, annoyed.  
Me, and what happened was there was an energy of some sort planted in Namek, it caused Namek to tremble with its power she explained, then started walking again, I just stared after her. I snapped out of it and ran to catch her.  
How do you know that? I asked in amazement. _well, she is a genius stupid!_  
Its happened to Earth a couple times she explained, shrugging her shoulders. I didn't say anything. _There wasn't any energy planted in Namek in the Frieza saga! At least I dont think so, hmmmmm...._ I thought about what happened in the Frieza saga. _Yes there was! When Frieza knew that if he didn't do something fast, he was going to die, so he put a ki blast in Namek to blow it up, but Namek didn't blow up,as soon as he put it in, it exploded, like a loooooong five minutes later! GREAT! We have five minutes!_  
Lets go! I grabbed Bulma's wrist and dragged her with me while I ran as fast as I could.  
Waaaaaaaaaaait! What are you doing?! She yelled.  
We need to hurry and get there! We only have five mintu-- AAAAHHHH!!! I yelled as a piece of Namek jutted up in front of me. _Great now I have to dodge popping Namek boulders, this just isn't my day._   
Bulma screeched as she flew by me and almost hit the boulder, and would have if I wasn't hanging on to her, then she fell on her butt again.  
We need to get going I said as I took off again, dragging her behind me.  
If I endure anymore of this kind of treatment, I'm not going to have any skin that doesn't have bruises on it! Bulma complained.  
Well if you want to live, then I suggest that you be quiet! I yelled back jumping over a small piece that just jutted up. I was starting to see flashes of light. _Were almost there, even the sky is darker now, we are close._ Just a few more meters! I called back to Bulma.  
Just a _few_? She screeched as I jumped over another piece of Namek.  
Ya, would you rather have it a few _miles?_ Or _Kilometers_? I questioned in annoyance. Glancing back at her, she had a scared look on her face. I looked back in front of me, and there was a orange gi in front of me, I let out a gasp and stopped abruptly, making Bulma fly by, again. She just barely missed Goku.I dropped her as soon as she got to the ground,she let out a oof. With wide eyes she looked up at the back of Goku.  
I asked quietly, he jumped a bit and turned around quickly, arms ready to punch something, when he noticed me, he relaxed a bit.  
Who are you? he asked. And why are you _here_, of all places? the he looked down . And Bulma, what are you doing on the ground?  
My name is Mackenzie, and I have no idea why I'm here, but I need to tell you, you can't mess around with Frieza, you may think you killed him at last, but he won't be dead, you need to hurry with the job, and make sure he's dead I said, answering his questions. He looked at me with a blank face.  
Hn? What do you mean I may think I killed him, but he won't be dead'? Goku asked raising an eyebrow.  
Well, after you give him your energy the second time, I think. He will miss use it and turn it on you, you blast him, but it doesn't really blast him, it just knocks him unconsice, and you need to get to Frieza's ship, or find one in any case. So, you need to do that, then I need you to go to Yardrat, with out healing anything, ok? I said, pleading with my eyes.  
I don't get it he said crossing his arms in confusion.  
Well, just do it! I snapped. He jumped back a bit.  
Um, ok He said, then his face hardened, and he threw me to the ground beside Bulma, with him shielding us both with his own body, from what looked like a ki attack, he turned around angrily after it passed. Frieza, you are worthless, now I see what Mackenzie means He said coldly.  
Mackenzie? Who the hell is that? Frieza asked, smirking.  
Mackenzie, is her he said pointing behind him, I leaned over, and did a cheesy smile and waved helplessly, he made a disgusted face.I stopped waving, and my hand and expression changed at the same time, my hand flipped him off and my expression was angry.  
You are a worthless bastard! You killed helpless lives with your own pleasure, and yours only! You taught your ways to others, who don't deserve it! I would not be honored or have any pride what so ever if I had anything to do with you, except the disposing of you! I screamed at him, he looked mildly surprised. Then laughed lightly.  
Thats a nice speech, but what was its meaning? Just to talk blubber? Frieza asked mockingly. My face hardened.  
No. It was a nice was of telling you, you are a bitch, not even that! You are a gender less freak! my voice rising with every word.  
Excuse me? Frieza asked angrily.  
I guess you know what I'm talking about now, dont you? I asked smirking and crossed my arms.  
You little... and with that he took after me, I didn't move. I knew nothing was going to happen, Goku was right in front of me. And then BAM! Frieza was knocked back about 100 feet after Goku's fist connected with his girlish face.  
Mackenzie, I suggest you and Bulma leave Goku said, not turning around, I could hear the anger in his voice.  
I can't I said, standing firm. But, Bulma can   
He said whipping around to face me. And why not?! You'll get killed! Are you crazy? I wont allow it!  
I'm sorry, but your going to have to, cause I'm not going anywhere I said, glaring at him, he glared back, I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.  
YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE! _NOW!_Goku yelled at the top of his lounges. I looked at him with a surprised expression.   
I didn't know you felt so deeply about that, you should have said so in the first place! I said, smiling, and grabbing Bulma by the arm again.  
Not again! she whined.  
Just, do what I said, ok? I asked Goku, giving him a serious look. His face softened a bit,he smiled slightly and nodded. I said waving to him as I started running.  
M-Mackenzie! Watch out! Bulma cried, I glanced at her and looked in front of me, and there was Frieza, standing not three inches away from me, as I skidded to a halt. His face was looking angrier by the second.  
So, you think you can get away from me that easily? He mocked, coldly. Think again he said grabbing me by the neck, and snapping me toward him, making my grip on Bulma's arm loosin, and I was forced to let go.  
I said as I was slammed into his white and purple body.  
Bulma cried, reaching toward me. she scream half cried in terror.   
Mackenzie, FRIEZA! Goku raged Let her go! She can't defend herself! Don't hurt another being weaker than yourself!  
Ha! Dont be a sentimental sayian! Hm, that rhymes, anyway, why would I let her go? Frieza demanded.  
Because, if you dont, you will die Goku said, dangerously quiet.  
Oh? And. how do you suppose your going to do that, without hurting the pitiful girl? Frieza asked, smirking mockingly.  
Like this and he was gone, and Frieza gave out a gurgle type gasp, and I was jerked out of his arms and into Goku's. Which gave me a head spin, I blinked rapidly. Are you ok?  
Ya, fine I said mindlessly.   
I'm not sure about that, Bulma here Goku said, handing me over to Bulma, who fell over with my extra weight. Be careful Bulma!   
Well, Goku, you would fall over to, if you were me Bulma grunted, shoving me off of her, and on to the ground.  
Whatever, I'll be right back, and be careful of any falling things Goku said before speeding of after Frieza.  
Bulma said, not quite finishing before Goku left. That man she said shaking her head.  
Ya, he moves to fast I said, still a bit dazed.  
You got that right Bulma said, sitting cross legged beside me. I nodded. Right now Goku was beating the life out of Frieza, and I was glad. _Waaaait a sec. Goku had told King Ki, that he didn't want to leave Namek, to make sure that he didn't get away, and that happens soon! So I better tell Goku to tell King Ki, to tell Dende to tell Purunga that there is one more person who doesn't want to leave Namek!  
_GOKU!!' I shouted to the best of my ability. He glanced at me, then he punched Frieza who flew back who knows how far, to give him time for me to talk to him.  
He asked kneeling beside me.   
Tell King Ki, that I dont want to go back with everyone else,when Dende makes the wish to Purunga I said straight out, giving him a serious look. He looked surprised.  
How do you know I was talking to King Ki? And how do you know Kind Ki in the first place? Goku asked sitting all the way down and scratching his head in confusion.  
I just do! I snapped Now answer my question Goku just looked at Bulma for an answer.  
She seems to know everything, she hasn't told me anything either she said shrugging. Goku shrugged as well.  
But why? Why dont you want to go back to Earth with everyone else? Goku asked his shoulders slouched.  
Because I have my reasons, and ask King Ki to teach you instant transmission to I said standing up, steadying myself with Goku's shoulders.  
Goku asked as he stood up as well.  
Instant Transmission I repeated.  
And, what was I supposed to do again? Goku asked scratching his head again. Bulma popped up next to him.  
Seriously Goku, you need to listen to everything a person says she said shaking her head.  
You are supposed to tell King Ki to teach to Instant Transmission I said slowly.  
Ah! But what _is_ Instant Transmission? he asked, looking around,_ probably for Frieza, he's due back anytime now, so I better hurry._  
Instant Transmission is a technique used by you, it makes you into a million pieces and you move about a thousand miles per second, if needed, and you really need to learn that! I explained.  
Really? That could be useful he said looking up in thought. Alright, I will do that   
Are you going to do both of my requests? I asked _hopefully...._  
Um, I guess he said  
Yes! Thankyou! I said giving him a hug.  
Jeez, not so hard! Goku said, laughing.  
Oh, sorry I giggled. Guess I dont know my own strength!  
I guess not! Goku said rubbing his side.  
I said patting him on the shoulder.  
Thats alright, now why dont you go find my ship, ok? And I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish Frieza Goku said, getting serious.  
I said firmly And dont forget to tell King Ki!  
Tell King Ki what? he asked cocking his head. I sighed in annoyance.   
About me staying here and..  
I know! I was just kidding! Jeez! Goku said, laughing lightly, I rolled my eyes.  
Lets go Bulma I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the battle field.  
I heard Goku call after us. See you later! I waved without looking. After awhile, I was getting tired.  
Weres Goku's ship? I asked, letting go of Bulma who was rubbing her wrist raw.  
How am I supposed to know that? she asked, though, not happy.  
Well, you seem to know everything, at least thats how you act I said crossing my arms. She made a face at me, and pouted.  
I never said that she whined.  
No, but you act like it I said Now are you sure you dont know were Goku's ship is?  
Well, I think its that way she said pointing toward the East.  
Ok, you should have said that in the first place, sheesh I said grabbing he wrist and taking off toward the East.  
Do we have to go so fast? Bulma whined, again.  
Yes, if we want to get there in time! I called back, dodging flying pieces of Namek. It can getting annoying. The I saw it, Goku's ship was about to go into a crack. I yelled, let go of Bulma who plopped to the ground.  
she whined. I ran to the ship, got aboard, and turned it on, taking it to firm ground, by Bulma. I got off of the ship and sat next to Bulma, catching my breath.  
You dont need to be so rough she said I dont think I'll be able to sit for a week! I laughed.  
Sorry, its just like that sometimes I smiled at her, she stuck out her tongue. Then Goku was there. _He needs to stop doing that!_  
We need to go! And go now! He yelled grabbed both of us and threw us in the ship.  
Whats going on?! I yelled as I flew on the chair.  
We need to get of the planet! Its gonna blow! He yelled punching the controls and pressing the button for take off. Buckle up! and we both buckled up. The ship was rocking under the pressure of Nameks atmosphere. When we finally got out of the atmosphere, we high tailed it away from Namek. We got away in time, Namek went in a large boom.  
I said quietly, pressing myself against the window to get a better view of it, instead of my reflection.  
Ya, that was close Bulma said, unbuckling and getting up to go beside be toward the window.  
A little bit to close Goku said, plopping on the bed.  
But, Bulma, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone? I asked turning toward her.  
Uh, dont know she said shrugging.  
I told King Ki to keep Bulma here to, to keep you company, in case I didn't make it Goku said, sighing.  
Well, thats a relief, and thanks, I never would have found the ship, if it weren't for her I said., smiling.  
Hn? Do tell! Goku said, smiling goofily.  
And I went on with the story.  



	3. chapter 3

  
  
You know, I was wondering ever since I first saw you, were did you get that gi? Goku asked fingering the cloth on it.  
Um, well, I dont know, I guess I come with it I said shrugging.  
Hey, You guys! Were almost there! Bulma said pointing at the window, were Earth sat.  
Oh, its beautiful! I cried. _so are you'_ I heard in my head, I must of got this confused look on my face.  
Whats wrong? Bulma asked.  
Nothing, nothing at all I said shaking my head. I looked at Goku, who smiled, not like that goofy smile, but a real smile.I just kinda stared at him. _Its true you know, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seem, and I have seen many things'_ I got a scared look on my face, and looked out the window, to keep my mind off of it. _But, who do I know that can do that? Goku can, but he wouldn't do that. Vegeta, he's never even seen me! but thats all I know, but then again, it could be anyone, I dont even know how I got here, so it figures....._ We stepped out of the ship to see Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo(who was by a tree) ChiChi,Mr.Briefs, Mrs.Briefs, Tien and Chouzu. I blinked.   
Hi guys! Goku said waving.   
ChiChi cried and embraced him in a hug.  
Hi ChiChi! he said smiling.  
Hey, Goku, who's that? Yamcha asked, smiling at me.  
Oh, excuse my rudeness! Goku said, his hand behind his head.  
Thats not a word Kakkorot! Vegeta said frowning.  
Oh, but it is Mr. Briefs said.  
Shut up old man! Vegeta snapped.  
Um, sir yes sir Mr.Briefs mocked.  
Are you mocking me! Vegeta growled. Mr.Briefs gulped.  
Now Now, I never introduced her! Goku interrupted.  
Ya! Who is she? Krillin asked  
Ya dad! Boosted Gohan.  
This everyone, is M--  
a boy with white fair hair that fell somewhat over his eyes, and these golden eyes, he had pale skin, he was wearing this white and black out fit somewhat close to looking like what Goku was wearing when he came back from Yardrat.  
Who are you? Goku asked stupidly.  
he said bowing. am Brea, Donishrea Brea  
What kind of name is that? Vegeta huffed.  
Vegeta! Shut up! I snapped, turning toward the Donishrea.  
Don't tell me to shut up girl! You dont know what your getting into Vegeta growled.  
No, _you_ dont know what _your_ getting into! I mimicked crossing my arms. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but smirked instead.  
I like your attitude he said, looking at me with this evil smirk. I narrowed my eyes.  
I asked slowly, eying him.  
Because it, reminds me of, me he said smirking. I looked at him with a blank face. _That is the most sentimental thing I have ever seen Vegeta do in this saga! Well, not really, but hey! Don't ruin the moment!_  
Donishrea said, his voice smooth.  
I said turning toward him.  
You are here for a reason, you need to find that reason, before you can go back, and with that reason, you need to understand it, if you dont, all is lost he said. Farewell, until next time and he left.  
I reached out to him, but he was gone. _he did say until next time, so I must see him, sooner or later. _I pouted.  
Finally! The clown boy left!He was way to dramatic Vegeta said smirking, I glared at him venomously.  
Shut Up I said it so he could understand, he just kinda looked at me blankly, like everyone else. He is not a clown I narrowed my eyes. So dont you ever call him that!!!!!!!! I screamed, and went after Vegeta punching him in the stomach.  
He groaned as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.  
Keep that in mind I said, before stalking off to sit under a tree nearby. Goku looked at Bulma, who shrugged.  
Wow, I've never seen someone stand up to Vegeta like that, and effect him that much, jeez, shes got guts Krillin said blinking.  
That she has Goku said nodding. She wasn't afraid of Frieza when she was being held against her will, she just got angry at him, she was afraid, yes, but for me, and what was going to happen, I have never met someone quite like her, she is an elite Everyone stared at Goku in amazement. Vegeta chuckled.   
Never knew you had the intellectual capability to say something so intelligent, and what do you know about elites? Vegeta said, getting up, he still had a hand on his stomach.   
You may be surprised what Goku knows I said, leaning against the tree. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
Oh really? And, might I ask, how do you know? Vegeta mocked.  
Vegeta, dear dear prince, you don't know half as much as you think I said smiling, he started toward me. and, uh, don't even try, you know what happened last time Vegeta growled, but stopped.  
See? See what I mean? Goku asked excitedly, hopping from foot to foot, pointing at me.  
everybody said quietly  
Well, I suppose I better find a place to stay, any offers? I asked, looking at everyone in return.  
I think you like him Vegeta said, smirking.  
What? Like who? I asked. _what the hell is he talking about?!  
_That...boy, you like him, dont you? he asked, still smirking.  
What would you do if I said yes? I asked, smiling. He just raised an eyebrow. What was that? I asked putting my hand to my ear, pretending to listen far off. He just narrowed his eyes. _No, Vegeta I do not like him, I like someone else, you may be surprised who it is_.I smiled weakly. He turned away to fly off somewhere, I got a glance at his face, he looked sad. I looked at the ground.  
You should think before you speak, girl Vegeta snarled, still facing away from me. Then he took off.  
Anyway, back to what I was saying before, where am I going to stay? I asked weakly  
Weeeeell, you could stay with me Yamcha said smiling.  
In your dreams, dreamer boy I snarled. Anyone else? I asked, smiling.  
Well, I'm sure ChiChi wont mind if you stay with us, right? Goku asked.  
Oh, no I won't mind! I would love to have another woman in the house! ChiChi said, smiling brightly.  
Ok, thanks I gladly said, smiling my head off. _heh, figures!  
_So, lets go home, so we can set up your room! ChiChi said as she dragged me to the road lets go!   
Uh, ChiChi? Goku asked.  
ChiChi asked.  
Um, you know I can fly he said slowly.  
YES GOKU I KNOW THAT!!!ChiChi yelled, Goku flinched.  
Um, do you still want to walk? he offered. ChiChi just looked at him she hung her head.  
Fine, fly, see if I care she said, glaring at him through her bangs.  
Um, well I meant to ask you if you wanted to fly with me, or us Goku said, smiling.Anyway, lets go! He said and grabbed me and threw me on his back, and took ChiChi by the waist Lets go Gohan!   
Gohan said, as he levitated in the air with Goku. And we flew off.  



	4. chapter 4

  
Gohan whined as I kept a straight face, trying not to laugh. I'm babysitting' him, and ChiChi said no candy', and Gohan found a stash of it and he was about to eat it and I took it from him, now he was whining.  
What? You aren't suppose to have any candy! You know that I said frowning and crossing my arms, still holding the box of chocolates.  
I know, but this one time? Please??? He gave me puppy dog eyes. I narrowed my eyes.  
I said firmly. And those puppy dog eyes dont work on me  
Well, I coulda guessed that he grumbled.  
What did you say, care to repeat? I asked smirking.  
You act to much like Vegeta he said louder, but I knew thats not what he said.  
I try I said, smirking. Really think so?   
Yes, you even cross your arms,smirk, even the attitude! You have every appeal of Vegeta, your not missing a thing about him, except your not of royal blood, or a sayian Gohan said, scowling, then he smiled. but I'm glad you are my sis he smiled widely.  
Whys that? I asked raising an eyebrow.  
Well, I wouldn't want to have a Vegeta replica have me on their bad side! he said.  
I'm glad your my bro, because its very bad to be on your bad side, very very bad I said laughing. He smiled. Then there was a knock in the door. _Who would be out in the rain? Its down pouring, I was surprised that Goku and ChiChi even went out!_ I'll get it, why dont you wait here? I told Gohan more than asked.  
he said, watching me go around the corner to the door. I opened it.  
My mouth dropped, there stood Vegeta, dripping with rain, he was soaked! I askedin a shocked voice. Still in the door way.  
Can I come in? He asked, not looking up at me, his eyes downcast.  
I asked. Oh! I'm sorry, yes yes! Come in! I said and moved aside so he could come in. He walked in, head hanging low. Vegeta, what are you doing out in the rain like that? And why are you here? I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't shake it off.  
I...I need to talk.....talk to you Vegeta struggled with the words.   
Ok, do you want to go in a different room? I asked, he shrugged, I guess he really didnt care, so I lead him in the living room, where Gohan was waiting impatiently for me. His eyes widened when he saw Vegeta.  
Speak of the devil he said quietly, Vegeta lifted his head a bit to look at Gohan. When he didn't say anything for awhile I noticed he was becoming uncomfortable with the situation.  
Do you want to go somewhere more private? I asked, he nodded once again, but slightly, as if not wanting to be dectable to any one but me. _Strange._ Ok, Gohan, I want you to stay here and watch t.v or something I said as I lead Vegeta upstairs to my room, I lead him in and set him in a chair as I sat on my bed. Now, tell me what was so important? I'm worried about you, you never look like this He smiled a bit.  
Is it that bad? He quietly asked. I nodded smiling also. I-I..need to ask you a question he said quietly,half stuttering.  
I asked, urging him._Ok, this is a little to wierd for him, maybe....naw, couldnt,could it?_  
Do...Do you... Never mind he said as he let his head drop in his hands. I got off the bed and kneeled next to him, lifting his head to my eye level. He just looked at me with sad eyes._I dont belive it, this is getting to close to what I was thinking!_  
You came here for a reason, and I really want to know what it is I said firmly. He sighed._So...Get on with it! Your leaving me in suspence!!_  
Do you really like that guy? He asked, I got on my confused face. _what guy?!And thats not what I was thinking! _  
I asked searching his eyes.  
he said.  
I asked, _Who the heck is Donishrea?!....Oh no! He thinks I like that guy?! That was like a year ago, and--and--and I haven't seen Vegeta since then. _ I shrieked.  
You dont? he asked, blinking, as if suprised with my outburst...and my answer.   
I said shaking my head and smiling warmly. _I'm not really like Vegeta, he doesnt smile as much as I do._  
Oh, well um he said, his face getting a little pink. I took a hold of his hands, his eyes drifted down to his hands then back at my face.   
There's something else, I know there is I said not breaking my gaze from his eyes._Well, not really, but...I just really want him to say what I was thinking...._  
Um, yes, there is He said looking back at his hands, but he didn't continue. I smiled and started singing._WHAT?!?! Theres a chance! It might be true!_  
I've been standing out in the rain, I've been calling your name, Got that lonely feeling again, calling out your name, Do you hear me?Do you want me? I sung the first verse, and Vegeta was just staring at me._Is there something in my teeth??_  
You.. You sing beautifully he said quietly, this time not breaking his gaze from me._Oh, thats different..._  
Thank you, I get my inspiration from Cher I said bowing. Now, what were you going to say? _PLEASE?!?!? You are way to good with leaving people in suspence!_  
I...I love... He didn't finish, he broke his gaze, and tears started to fall from his face. I almost started to cry myself._::gasp:: Is he going to say it! So close Soclose! Dont stop now!_  
You love...? I urged._Please finish...._  
I love.....you He said then he broke down in tears. I hugged him fiercely, at first he didn't reply to it, but then he hugged me back. I ignored the sting in my ribs from it, finally he loosened his hug up, and I heard the door open from downstairs.  
Mom!Dad! Guess what! I heard Gohan say._Damn! They have inpecable timing!_  
What honey? ChiChi asked.  
Goku asked, his voice cheerful.  
Vegeta's here! He chirped._You little brat! _Of course I didnt mean that, but hey!  
ChiChi yelped.  
He is? Where? Goku asked. I looked at Vegeta, he had fallen asleep._ great, just great. _  
In Mackenzie's room Gohan answered, I heard a thump, _Probably ChiChi_. I picked up Vegeta, he was kinda heavy for a little man, but then again, muscle weighs more than fat, and he has mass muscle, so who wonders? _Duh._  
I heard Goku ask. Oh well, I'm gonna go up to Mackenzie's room, Gohan you take care of your mom I heard foot steps, I laid him on the floor by my bed opposite to the door and opened the window, hopped on my bed grabbed a book and opened it. Goku stuck his head in the door and looked around.  
Were home he said smiling.  
I see that I said looking over my book at Goku._I hope he doesnt notice anything._  
Um, Mackenzie? He asked._Oh no! Great he noticed! I'm a dead woman..._  
I asked.  
Why are you reading up side down? he asked. I looked at the words, they were upside down._I guess not......_  
Oh, um a new trend? I said hopefully._Please buy it! COme on, I know for a fact that you ARE that thick headed!_  
Oh, I see He said as he scratched the back of his head. and he left._YES!_  
Stupid stupid stupid! I said smacking my head with each word. I looked at my hand and hit my head a couple more times, before I was interrupted.  
What are you doing? I heard Vegeta ask, I looked to my side, and his head was resting on the side of the bed and he had a confused look on his face. I laughed.   
Oh Goku just came in and I had a book in my hand after I set you there, opened my window and grabbed the book, and I had the book upside down, I'm glad he isn't that smart I said smiling. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. You need to get out of those clothes!   
What? Why? he demanded, his eyebrows knitting together  
Because if you dont your gonna get pneumonia I said, crossing my arms.  
Sayians dont get human....weaknessesHe complained, getting a disgusted look on his face.  
I snapped. I'm human! _IS he braindead? It doesnt take a scientist to notice that!_  
That can be changed he said smirking.   
Oh no you dont! I said shaking my head. He then put on a full fledged evil smirk. dont even think about it! _HE better not be thinking what I think hes thinking!_  
Why not? he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Because...then...what Gohan said would come true, well most of it! I snapped.  
Huh? What did the brat say? He asked now sitting on my bed, beside me, I blinked._That was fast._  
Um, well, he said I act like you, even the crossing of my arms and the smirk and the way I stand, and talk and so on, everything except the fact that I am not Sayian or of royal blood I said shrugging, Vegeta just looked at me blankly And then he said that he wouldn't want to be on my bad side Vegeta chuckled.   
Well, neither would I he said then laid his head on my pillow._Oh really?_  
Either you get off the bed, or get some dry clothing on! I demanded._ I am not sleeping on a wet bed!_  
Vegeta said as he hopped of the bed and pulled of his armor and the spandex thing, I'm glad he wore underwear. _ uh....thats not quite what I meant but thats alright! I guess..._  
I said, I guess Then he hopped back on the bed and got under covers with me. I just kind of looked at him ,and he looked back at me.   
he said then he smiled and pulled me against him._What a wierdo._  
I said, laughing.  
He said as he buried his face in my hair.  
What are you doing? I asked._ He better not be fixing to eat my hair or something!_  
Going to sleep he said.  
Oh? In my bed? _Whew, I dont think I would be able to live without my hair!_  
Yes, what did you think? was his muffled reply  
I dont know! I said, and rested my head on the pillow, and relaxed into him, he was quite comfortable._Now, this is a change, whatever happened to Vegeta in the last year, must have been really bad, because he normally doesn't act like that! And, he even told me he loved me, and, I'm getting suspicious, if he isn't the same by tomorrow sometime, there's going to be trouble, maybe he was brainwashed, or maybe he lost his memory, no, then he wouldn't know me, maybe, his mind is elsewhere, and this is someone else!Just in his body!_ Now that freaked me out and I jerked upright in my bed, making it creak. Vegeta's eyes snapped open.  
Whats going on!? he asked, sitting up with me and looking around the room.  
Oh, um, nothing, um, can I ask you a question? I asked, turning my head to look at him._think fast!_  
he asked, looking at me with a blank face.  
Do you like Goku? I asked, smiling a bit._heh heh...It was all I could think of! REALLY!_  
he screeched. Me? Like that low class piece of kosu?! HA! When that annoying woman of that stupid baka she dates can cook a at least half way decent meal, will I even CONSIDER liking that baka Kakkorot! Like hell I like him! He's to much of a BAKA to even like him! What were you thinking! Was Vegeta's answer, he was staring at me with wide eyes._Alrightly then, I guess translated, that means, until Bulma can cook a good meal, will he like Goku, heh, he might be waiting awhile to do that!_  
I said, looking down. That clears that up _Well, at least I know his brain wasn't swiped. _I thought, raising my eyebrows with the thoughts.  
Clears what up? Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
I asked,raising my right eyebrow in confusion. He rolled his eyes,shaking his head.  
he said as he laid back down. I just looked down at him. _Well, at least I THINK its the real him, after that scene!_  
I said as I laid down, resting my head on my pillow. This time ,Vegeta didn't touch me until after about ten minutes, when his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me over to him. I smiled, as I fell into a blissful sleep.  
*_next morning*  
_ was what I woke up to that morning. I jerked up in my bed.   
Whats going on?! I yelled, ChiChi, was in the door way.   
What do you think your doing?!?!?! ChiChi screeched.  
What are you talking about? I asked, confused._What the heck, what is with people these days?_  
Letting that..THING, THAT MURDERER!!! In my HOUSE, let alone your ROOM! THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! she yelled, her face getting really red. I gasped, and looked around my room, I saw a foot on my bed, I leaned over the side, and there was Vegeta, sprawled on the floor, blinking rapidly. _He's not a murderer, he's just a...well murderer who doesn't murder anymore!_  
ChiChi! Whats going on? Goku asked as he walked past her, into my room.  
She let that murderer in her room, let alone the house! ChiChi yelled.  
Goku asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion._Great, what a rock head_  
She means Vegeta, Goku I sighed, looking at him with helpful eyes. Vegeta sat up, on the floor, and looked up to see Goku, in his boxers.  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!OF ALL THE INHUMANE THINGS TO DO TO A SAYIAN!!!DID YOU HAVE TO DO _THAT_??????? Vegeta screeched.  
I asked, looking back and forth from Vegeta to Goku, who was just about as confused as me, if not more.  
Let me see that _thing_ in its undergarments! Vegeta said scowling, and looking at the window.  
OUT!!!I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!! ChiChi screamed, pointing toward the stairs. _tsk tsk, you need a chill pill!_  
Fine, be that way Vegeta said as he hopped in his now dry battle suit, and hopped out the window.  
Hey, wait for me! I said as I jumped out the window, after him, still in my p.j's.  
Mackenzie!You dont know how to fly! Goku called as he rushed to catch me, but failed. Vegeta looked up just in the nick of time, and I fell on him.  
He said as he went down a foot with the unexpected weight. What are you doing! You could have killed yourself! You dont know how to fly!   
And you cared? And how do you know I cant fly?! I asked crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air, Vegeta smirked.  
That brat was right he said. I looked at him in confusion. _what?_  
I asked are you talking about Gohan?  
he said. We were still floating below my bedroom window. I laughed. Then I looked up, and there was Goku and ChiChi, staring at us with there mouths open....  
WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?!?!?!? Both me and Vegeta yelled at them.  



	5. chapter 5

  
But, Vegeta, when will you be back? I asked, standing up.   
When I find food, then I'll come back he said as he walked out of the cave we had found, after we left Goku and ChiChi shocked hanging out of my window.  
  
No buts! I told you already I will be back! Vegeta growled from outside of the gave. I 'humphed' and plopped myself down on a rock and pouted.  
This sucks I said,staring at a smaller rack nearby. _Maybe I should train, while he's gone anyway_. So I got up and walked out of the cave, stretched, and started doing katas.  
I heard, I gasped and whirled around to see Donishrea.  
What are you doing here? I demanded, staying in a defensive state.  
Well, I came to tell you, you can come home now he said, bowing, I stood up straight, with a blank look on my face.  
I asked, not fully registering what home he was talking about.  
Yes, the one you came from, the other dimension He said smiling. You wanted to come home, well you can now   
But--but you said I cant go home until I find out why I'm here and understand it, I dont even _know_ what I came here for! I yelled. _I cant go back! Not know!NO!_  
Oh, but you have my child, you have he aid, closing his eyes.  
Oh really? I said crossing my arms. Do you mind telling me what that is?  
he said, plain as day.  
I said, my mouth open for a second. Whats that have to do with anything?!   
he replied You dont understand, but you do, all one in the same  
I said You lost me at   
I said, but you do, all one in the-- he tried, to resay the confusing line he had previously said.  
I know what you said! I snapped. But, would you please tell me it so I can understand?   
he asked confused. You dont get what I said?  
I yelled. How many times do I have to tell you?!  
Oh, well you should have said so! he replied. I growled angrily. Well, all one in the same, also means that, you dont know you understand, but you really do, deep inside, more or less, it also means that your heart understands what you have learned, but your brain just doesn't want to I blinked at him with my mouth open.  
but--but I dont wanna leave! I complained, sitting on the sand.  
Well, I cant do anything about that, because the deal was, you stay until you learned what was needed, then you go back He said, just looking at me, his golden eyes gleaming in the setting sun, I glared at him.  
I'm not going anywhere! I told him, crossing my arms and fighting back tears. He sighed in frustration.  
You need to leave! If you dont the whole balance of EVERYTHING will be upset! He said, more harshly than ever, I blinked in surprise at his outburst.  
I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
Yes, balance he said, rubbing his temples. _I think I stressed him out! Hehehe.._  
Care to explain? I asked, not moving from my nice, little sand spot.  
The balance is something that is everything he began._not again! _But, to put it in your words, it is the way the time line is set, it is not supposed to be meddled with, but we have already done that, and if you stay you will permanently wreck it, if you haven't already  
How can I wreck it? And if I already did, than what does it matter if I stay or not? I asked, not really understanding.  
he growled. _I think I really stressed him. _He started taking long, deep breaths, probably to calm himself. This is hard to explain, I was only sent to get you, not answer all of your questions!  
Well, sorry! I snapped. And I'm not going anywhere with you!  
Well, fine, I'll just have do do this the old way he said as he came after me. My eyes widened. _What the hell is he doing?!_ and quickly got up and ran. _I WISH I COULD FFFFLLLLLYYYY!!!!!!!!! _As I ran around the cave with him following me, I suddenly got an idea, and when I rounded a corner, I jumped up on top of the cave, Donishrea didn't notice_ Yes it worked! Now I need to get of of this and run as fast as these little legs can go in the direction of home!_ I waited until Donishrea just past before I jumped down, as soon as my feet touched the ground I took off as if the devil himself were chasing me, and to me, he was, I just hoped that Donishrea didn't see me, but with my luck so far, he probably did. I didn't look back, I just kept to dodging trees. Then wham, I was running on air, without going anywhere.  
I called as I looked up to see who caught me, it was this man who had on a lose white shirt and baggy green pants with black boots, his black hair looked as if he hadn't brushed it in days, and his eyes were evil, an evil dark blue, rock solid evil. he narrowed his eyes at me.  
Where do you think your going? he asked, his voice was gruff.  
Um, home? I was way to nervous. _I wish Vegeta never left._  
I dont think so he said as he threw me into a tree, the bark pulled the back of my shirt up, scraping my back.I scrambled up pulling the back of my shirt down. _Vegeta told me to never run from a fight, even if the odds aren't very good._ I lowered myself into a fighting stance, similar to what Goku does. The man laughed. What do you plan on doing?  
I'm....I'm going to kill you I said, my voice deep.  
Oh? And, how do you suppose you do that? he asked,smirking.  
I...haven't figured that out yet, but I will I said, my brows knitting together. The man raised an eyebrow.  
Whatever, look kid, I dont want to waste my time with you, but Master Frieza wants me to perish any thing on this planet he said, looking at me.  
Frieza? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?! I yelled, as I stood up in shock._He's supposed to be dead!_  
You've heard of him? Hmmm, thats weird, I was told no one on Earth knows about Frieza unless they know that pesky Sayian, who tried to kill Frieza he said, smirking. So, it looks like I _have _to kill you  
Um, no you dont I argued, shaking my head.  
And why is that?he asked, looking at me in question.  
Because, um, just because! I said, nodding my head and crossing my arms.  
Well, kid, you sure do have alot of answers he said sarcastically. Now, lets get to business he said, then came after me, I tried blocking his punches, but to no avial. He hit me with a rather hard punch in the stomach, which sent me back about 100 feet. _Just lay still, maybe he has the brains of a bear, and think I'm dead! Well, he certainly LOOKS like a bear! _ I heard him say. well., just to be sure and then BAM! He kicked my side really hard, which sent me skidding 100 feet the other way. I held back a groan. _someone, help....._ And then I got kicked in the head, that sent me skidding in spirals the other way again, I was beggining to lose conciseness. _No! I have to keep awake!!I...have....to....stay...awa..........._Then I heard a sickening crunch.  
Leave her alone! I heard a familiar voice say. _Goku....? _Mackenzie! Are you ok? I heard footsteps run up to me. I heard you, you called out for help, and I heard you, It took me sometime to find you, but I found you by looking for his ki I smiled faintly. You look bad, we need to get you to the hospital and with that he gently picked me up, I was limp thought the he had all my weight, but for him, I knew, wasn't that much at all. You really shouldn't pick fights like that he said as we arrived at the hospital. Goku called, I heard a man run up.  
Sir? What happened to this girl? The doctor ordered.  
Um, I dont know, I found her this way Goku replied.  
Do you know her or her family? NURSE! QUICK GET HER IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM!! The doctor called.  
Um, well she lives with me Goku said as I was set on something, and with that I fell into painless black.  
  



	6. chapter 6

  
Vegeta was sitting on one of the hospital chairs, glaring at the wall. His left hand laid over his legs and his right elbow just above it, his palm up and figures curled, his chin rested in his palm.   
Goku called, waving a hand in his front of his face, Vegeta just kept glaring at the wall. _Why did I leave? I should have just taken her with me! Then I would have been able to protect her, and she would have been just fine, but, I didn't, now the stupid primitive human doctors say she might not live through it! So, everyones going to say it s my fault! _Thought Vegeta, then he remembered the night before when she was singing to him.  
*flashback*  
There's something else, I know there is I said not breaking her gaze from his eyes.  
Um, yes, there is He said looking back at his hands, but he didn't continue.she smiled and started singing.I've been standing out in the rain, I've been calling your name, Got that lonely feeling again, calling out your name, Do you hear me?Do you want me? she sung the first verse, and Vegeta was just staring at her.You.. You sing beautifully he said quietly, this time not breaking his gaze from me._  
*_End of flashback_*  
_Tears were threatening Vegeta for the third time in his life, he wouldn't show such weaknesses with Goku around. Then ChiChi burst through the door huffing and puffing.  
I.....(breath)..Tried to...(breath)...Get here....(breath)...as fast as I could she finally finished, Gohan who was behind her, had tears running down his face.  
Dad? Why her? he cried. Vegeta glanced at him. _They care? They actually care about her as much as I do? But--but--no they cant! They just cant!_ Vegeta glared at them.  
Vegeta growled, sitting up straight and crossing his arms.  
Vegeta? you talked! Goku said, turning to Vegeta, his normal smile, only half there.  
Would you mind keeping that racket down! Its getting on my nerves! Vegeta said as he leaned back into the chair and returned to stare at the white wash wall.  
Are any of you people here responsible for Mackenzie? A doctor asked, Vegeta looked up, Gohan and ChiChi nodded, and Goku jumped up.  
Yes, we are! he said. Whats going to happen to her?  
well, they think that she will not live through it, her injuries are very serious, her whole left ribs are broken, pointing in, that ruptured her organs on that side, and he has a very serious head injury, plus she has scratches in her back, that look like she was dragged on cement All of there mouths were open. Vegeta kept his jaw set.  
he said quietly. _The senzu! Why didn't I think of that before! _and he jumped up, ran out the hospital doors and took off into the air.  
Vegeta! Were are you going?! Goku said as he to ran to the doors and watched Vegeta fly off, he never got a answer  
HEY CAT THING! Vegeta called as he landed on Corins Tower.  
Vegeta? Is that you? Asked Corin as he walked out from behind the large pillar.  
Who did you think it was?Now I did not come here to chit chat, not GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN! Vegeta growled as he stuck out his hand, palm up waiting for the senzu bean.  
You want a senzu? What for? Corin asked, as he raised an eyebrow.  
YES I WANT A SENZU!! Vegeta growled, that little vain of his popped out._ Oops, I think I got him mad!_ Corin thought. He took a senzu, out of whatever he has them in, and threw it at Vegeta. Who caught it and looked at it.   
Took you long enough Vegeta growled as he jumped of of Corins tower.   
What kind of thanks is that? Corin asked. _Damn cat thing! He wasted to much time! I might be to late! _Vegeta thought as he sped up more. As soon as his feet touched the ground in front of the hospital, he took off toward the building, Goku was waiting for him.  
Kakkorot! Get out of my way! He yelled as he ran right past him and into the emergency room.  
Hey! Vegeta were did you go? Goku asked, scratching his head and looking in the direction he went.  
Goku, if he wanted you to know, he would have told you ChiChi said, getting up to stand next to him.  
Dammit Mackenzie! Chew it! Vegeta said as he tried to get me to chew the senzu. But I didn't know, I was unconsice. He growled. Fine! I'll just have to shove down your throat! and he stuck his finger in my mouth and pushed the senzu down in my throat, and took his finger out to rub my throat on the outside to help it go down, when it finally did he just looked at me, expectantly.I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed.  
What happened? I asked, rubbing my head.  
You were in a fight, and you almost died Vegeta said sitting on the chair.  
I asked looking at him. _What fight?.....OH! DAMN! How the hell did Frieza live?! _Oh that fight  
Ya that fight Vegeta said, leaning back in his chair, crossing him arms.  
Theres something I need to tell you I said, looking down at my hands.  
he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Friezas here I said, waiting for his out burst.  
WHAT?! THAT BASTARD IS HERE?! I THOUGHT KAKKOROT KILLED H--THAT THING! Vegeta yelled jumping out of his chair.  
I guess he didn't kill him all the way I said, raising both of my eyebrows. Vegeta grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed.   
We need to go train! Vegeta said as he stomped down the hallways, dragging me behind him.  
I asked _He must mean all of the Z-fighters, I hope..._  
Yes, me and you he said.  
Vegeta?! What happened?! Mackenzie???? Goku asked, with this very confused look on his face, ChiChi and Gohan had the same look.  
Friezas here, you didn't kill him, and were going to go train! I called as Vegeta lifted off into the sky. all I heard was...  
WHAAAAAAAAAT?!I DID TO KILL HIM! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! Was Goku's answer.  
  



	7. chapter 7

  
Alright...the rest of the chapters should have me saying something or other because I only had to replace up until chapter 7  
  
Vegeta! How do you expect me to train with you if I cant even fly? I questioned. We were on the training ground, and he set me down and told me to start attacking him.  
Fine! I'll teach you how to fly! he growled, he walked over to me. I smiled. Ok, now just think your flying, focus all of your ki energy into doing just that, ok? I nodded, and closed my eyes and focused on flying. Then I heard a faint Mackenzie!' I opened my eyes and looked around me, and there were clouds.   
I screamed, and looked down, I could see a speck on the ground , I think it was Vegeta. How do I get down? I asked to no one imperticular, then I saw another dot faze in. What the heck? I squinted my eyes.Then I started falling. I yelled as I waved my arms in the air. I saw both Vegeta and Goku looking up at me. I closed my eyes. And I was in arms in no time. I opened them one by one, and there was Vegeta's surprised face.  
There she is Goku said, I turned to him.  
What are you talking about? I asked. _ok ,he's lost it._  
I asked Vegeta were you were, but he wouldn't tell me, but I found you! Goku said as he smiled lopsidedly.  
I said, rolling my eyes. Vegeta was still holding on to me. Now, what did you come here for?  
Huh? Oh ya! Um, we talked to Frieza, and we have 5 days to train! Goku said,Well by! he waved and fazed out again. I looked at Vegeta, who looked at me. Then he dropped me.   
I said as I stood up.  
Well, you learned how to fly Vegeta said Crossing his arms.  
Ya, well I only know how to go UP, not anywhere else! I said, pointing up. He raised and eyebrow and sighed.  
Vegeta was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth to say it, Goku fazed back in right in front of him. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Kakkorot! Vegeta said as he stepped back.  
Sorry, um, I forgot to add something, he said if we had 5 days to train, I wouldn't be able to fight, so I'm not fighting! Goku said as he did his infamous move.  
I yelled. _But, thats not fair! Frieza cant do that!_  
Fine Kakkorot, now leave, so we can train Vegeta said scowling.  
Um, well I also came to tell you, you can go in the room of spirit and time, since Mackenzie needs to train Goku said smiling.  
Room of what? Vegeta asked, raising a eyebrow.  
Yes! We will! I said, smiling. _YES! I have a whole year to learn everything!  
_Are you sure? Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I'm sure I said, nodding and smiling. _Why wouldn't I be?  
_Ok, hold on to my hand Goku said as he put his hand out. I took hold of his hand. Vegeta just looked at Goku's hand and got a disgusted look on his face.  
I am _not _Holding hands with that baka he stated.  
Fine, then hold my hand I said holding my free hand out. He looked at it for awhile, then he took hold of it and we were disappeared, the next thing we knew we were on Kami's tower. I let go of both Vegeta and Goku's hand and walked over to the edge of the tower and looked over it. _whoa! Were high!  
_Mackenzie, are you coming? Goku asked as the turned toward the door.  
Oh, ya! I said and ran over to them and we walked to the door.  
Now, Mr. Popo said that once the little clock thingy in there reaches 12:00, you have to come out Goku explained.  
Vegeta said raising an eyebrow.  
I know what he's talking about, now lets go! I said and started to drag Vegeta toward the door.  
Mackenzie, dont you want your gi? Goku asked as he held out my gi, now free of any holes.   
Oh, ya, that might help I said, scratching the back of my head and laughing. I took the clothes from him and dragged Vegeta inside of the door. once inside, he looked around.  
I dont see anything, that would help he said, frowning.  
Except for the fact that a day out there is a year in here, and once your out of this place, on the white ground, its like a instant gravity room I said smiling. Vegeta just kind of looked at me. Now, I need to get my gi on I said and took off my pants and tee shirt, but of course I had on a sports bra and panties. Vegeta kinda got a little pink in the cheeks and turned away, I slipped the gi on. I'm dressed now, you can turn around   
Ok, lets go train he said, not turning around, but walking out in to the white stuff. I just stood there. _Ok, it looks different than on t.v., it looks more, scary!_ Are you coming or not?! Vegeta growled.  
I asked turning to him. Oh, ya, you have to help me though I said as I stepped out on the white, I struggled for a bit. Vegeta smirked.  
first, you have to get used to the weight He said and he went aways away and started training himself.  
Well, that would be a good idea I growled to myself. _God dammit, why do I have to be so weak?!_ I struggled to stand up in the weight. But I ended up on the floor. I know I'm not that weak! So, keep trying, I know I'll get used to it, sooner or later I said as I desperately tried to stand up, I succeeded in standing straight for about 30 seconds, then I toppled to the floor again, huffing and puffing from the effort. Vegeta stopped his training for a minuet to watch me try and stand up, he chuckled in amusement.  
you know, its easier if you start low he called over to me.  
Start low? I asked, standing up straight, then remembered that I was in a gravity thing. And toppled to the floor.  
he said and walked over to me. _I dont see how he can stand up! _Like this and he got in a battle position, with his knees bent.  
what does that do? I asked, I managed to sit up, with out falling over.  
It builds muscled in the legs, and its easier to stand up once you get used to it like this he said then he stood up. Try it  
I said, and got on my feet, bent my knees just like he did, and I could feel the burn in my legs, it was getting unbearable. _I cant give up! I cant give up!_ I clenched my teeth together in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. Vegeta stood by, with his arms crossed, watching me make a fool of myself while smirking.  
Thats good, for a beginner he chuckled.  
hey! I have only been under the Earths gravity I have never been in a gravity machine, or something like this! I yelled back, Still standing, the pain in my legs were starting to get to were I couldn't feel them.  
What? You've never been in something like this?! He asked, surprise shown on his features.  
I hissed then I sat down with a thud, and was letting my legs get there feeling back.  
Oh, well, keep trying, it will be easier every time, until it feels like you are in Earth's gravity he said and went back to fighting himself. _Heh, he's alot of help!_ I tried standing up again, this time the burn didn't come until I was in battle position for about a minute, but I stayed there until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I sat down again and waited until I could feel them. This went on all day, when we finally decided to quit for the day, of course Vegeta just wanted to keep going, I threatened to just not let him eat at all. I jumped on the bed and relaxed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
Well, its a wonder she didn't do that earlier, tomorrow, she should be able to stand up for a while. Vegeta said before he went to his bed. I woke up about 6 hours later and yawned, When I stood up, it felt like I could jump a mile high, I felt so bouncy and I ran out in to the white area, it didn't start to effect me until after I had been standing there for a while. See, it helps Vegeta said as he walked up behind me.  
I said as I turned toward him.  
Now I want you to start running around, just dont leave sight of this place He said and walked of to do his training.  
I complained to myself. _oh well, its not like I'm going to get stronger or faster just standing here! _At first I just walked around, I walked pretty slow to each step zapped strength from me.  
Your not running he said when I was walking' by him.  
Well, you know you cant run until you can walk I said as I slowly made my rounds around the little house thing a ma bob._ He cant be that demented, unless he never learned how to walk, maybe he just started off running, I dont think so..._By the end of the day', I was just about walking normally, just about, I was still kinda walking slow, but much faster that when I first started.  
Were are you going? Vegeta asked as he paused his training.  
I said, as I slowly walked over to the house thing. as soon as I was on the tile, the weight was somewhat lifted, but it was still there, I heard, that the weight out there is 5 times Earths gravity and the one in here is 2 1/2 times Earths gravity.  
he asked as he followed me.  
Because I'm tired I said, as I sat on the bed and grabbed the tee shirt I had first worn in here.   
Thats not a excuse he said as he crossed his arms.  
Oh well, I dont care I said as I slipped out of my gi, Vegeta turned a bit pink again, but not as much, this time he didn't turn away, but he did keep his eyes on my eyes. I slipped the tee shirt over my head, it wasn't long enough to cover all of my underwear, but oh well. I said and plopped on the bed and pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I heard a thud and the bed tilt a bit, and I was pulled into an embrace. I smiled as I felt his legs with mine, It was surprising to me, I never noticed that sayians dont have hair on there legs, thats weird. I was about asleep, when I felt hands under my shirt, my eyes popped open_ what the hell is he doing?!_ I yelled in my thoughts, but I didn't move, and when I didn't move, he rested his hands on my stomach, which was being sculpted by the weight. Then he put his head on my shoulder and sighed. I smiled and closed my eyes again. This time falling asleep.  



	8. chapter 8

insert usual disclaimer. This story has cussing and mild kissing and so on, :)  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter eight  
I called, Vegeta had told me to start running not jog. Its been a week since then, and Vegeta hasnt even been near my bed. But I wish he would, its easier to go to sleep with him there. I am able to run, but I was slowing to a jog to watch Vegeta beat the crap out of himself. _Jeez, I wish he would teach me how to use ki! As in ki balls and attcks and stuff like that!_ I thought and just ran around aimlessly, I guess I didnt notice that it felt like I was running on Earth. But when I did I stopped.   
he asked, he seemed annoyed.  
You can teach me how to fly now I said, walking over to him.  
Oh really? he asked crossing his arms.  
I said, crossing my arms. _Come on! I've done everything you have told me!  
_Fine, I want you to, fly up and see how long you can stay up there he said, frowning.  
I said and started to fly up I only got up about ten feet, and then the gravity was starting to get unbearable, and I dropped, huffing and puffing.  
Until you can stay up there like its nothing, I'm not going to teach you anything he said as he went back to fighting with his self and trying to test his limits. _DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I dont like this anymore, not that I ever did!_ And I stalked away from him, until I was about 100 feet away from him. And launched my self in the air, and forced myself to stay there, I think it was easier than the first time because I was mad. _Maybe I should get mad more often. _and then I was thrown the the floor by force.  
What the hell?! I said as I jumped up, and saw Vegeta powering up. That explains it I said, shaking my head and went to the other side of the house, and starting my training. This time I was in the air for about 2 minutes before I couldn't stand it. Well, its better than one minute I said as I stood back up again, then my stomach growled. I think I'm hungry I said and walked back around the house, and inside, straight to the fridge, I stuck my head in and grabbed the jelly, and went to the cupboard and grabbed the peanut butter and the bread, but I couldn't find a knife. _Oh well, I guess I'll have to use my fingers._I thought and dipped my right index finger in the peanut butter and spread it on the bread, then I dipped my left index finger in the jelly and spread it on the other piece of bread.  
What are you doing? You should be out there training I heard Vegeta say behind me. I turned around to face him, scowling.  
Well, sorry, but I was hungry and I cant train on an empty stomach! I said, still frowning._ I would think he would know that! _Vegeta scowled._  
_Well, then maybe you should have ate more breakfast he said, smirking this time.  
Well, maybe I didn't because I dont have a pit for a stomach like y--But I was cut off by him kissing me. I eyes were wide with surprise. _What the hell?! Why is he doing that? He may be a good kisser, but that doesn't mean anything! And besides I still have pb&j on my fingers! _I pulled away from him, he looked at me raising an eyebrow.  
he asked, not letting go of my arms.  
I have pb&j on my fingers, and I need to wash them I said and was about to turn to the sink when he caught my hands and made me face him.   
You dont have to, I'll do it for you he said and put my right index finger in his mouth, not taking his eyes off my eyes, he took it out. he said and did the same to the other finger. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked. And he bent over to kiss me again, this time I was ready, and I kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. _And I thought he lost interest in me! But, if he was trying to avoid me, then how come he came h...oh no! Is he bonded to me? he's supposed to be bonded to Bulma!_ I thought, as he started leaving kisses down my neck. _Oh well, heh, thats her problem, hehehehe...._  
I asked, he stopped and lifted his head to look at me.  
he asked, he looked quite content.  
Why are you doing this? I asked, he let go of me and sighed. He looked back up at me.  
You dont like it? he asked. _He's not getting it!  
_Oh, its not that, of course I like it! I said,smiling. Its just, I wasn't sure you even liked me anymore, you were avoiding me before Vegeta didn't answer, he just looked at me, and then he turned and stalked out of the room. _Why did I have to go and do that?!_ I thought as I hit my head and sighed. _I think just lost him. _I walked solemnly back out there while eating my sandwich, I sat on the step and watched as Vegeta trained more. When I was down ,I wiped my hands off on my gi. I guess I better start training again I said and started to fly up this time I was not up in the air that long at all, maybe it was because I wasn't even trying. Maybe I should try, that might work better I said and put more effort into doing just that. By the end of the day' I was able to go up about 50 feet and stay up for about 10 minutes.I stalked into the house and took off my gi and out on the shirt. the I climbed in the bed and put the covers over me. I heard the usual foot steps and the thud. _Please get in this bed! PLEASE! _I fruitfully thought, but I heard his bed creak. _Well, I guess that doesn't work. _I sighed and let my body sag in the bed. I couldn't get to sleep. In about half and hour, I heard Vegeta's blankets being thrown about. _Guess he cant sleep either_ then it was silence. Then my bed tilted, I jumped in surprise, but I didn't turn around. I felt the covers started to be pulled a little bit to the side, and that was it. there wasn't an answer for awhile.  
he finally asked. I smiled and turned around. I couldn't see him in the dark, but I still tried.  
Um, would you, uh, hold me? I asked hopefully. there wasn't an answer I felt the bed move a bit and then there were arms around me, this time I was facing him, I smiled. Thank you I sighed and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes I was quite content. I felt a kiss on my head, I lifted my head to look at him, or try at least. Then I felt him kiss me, I kissed back, I held his face in my hands , and when we broke apart, I hugged him and didn't let go, he just held on tighter. I smiled and thats how I feel asleep.   
When I woke up, Vegeta was still there, he was sleeping, I looked up at him, I never seen him sleep before, he looks almost harmless when he is, surprisingly, he had a smile on his face. I kissed his chest, he groaned a bit, but didn't wake up, I started kissing his chest with random kisses, looking up at his face the whole time. His eyes cracked open, I left one more kiss and smiled up at him, he looked at me, with a blank face.  
I said, smiling even more. He grunted and sat up in the bed.   
You need to train, I think your ready to start to fly for real he said as he got out of the bed, and went over to put on his battle suit.  
I said jumping out of bed. He looked at me, and nodded. My smiled widened. He smirked, and looked me up and down.  
Maybe you should get some clothes on first he said. I looked down at my shirt and smiled back up at him, took off tee shirt, my gi was over by Vegeta so I had to walk over by him. When I was directly in front of him, I stopped. He didn't turn pink this time, I smiled. I started to bend over to get my gi, but he caught my face and pulled me into a light kiss. I smiled in the kiss. When we broke apart, he almost smiled, but he turned it into a smirk. I laughed. He walked out of the house as I put on my gi, when I walked out there, he was waiting for me.  
Ok, so, now what? I asked, crossing my arms.  
Go up he said.  
and I went up. _He better be teaching me something!_  
Now I want you to think of going in a different direction he said, looking up at me.  
I said and thought about going to the left, then I started moving to the left. _Hey! Why didn't I think of that?  
_Position yourself like you've seen us do he said, still looking up at me.  
Um, ok I said and put myself vertical, Vegeta flew up to me and did the same, Now think of going forward He said, I nodded and started to go forward, he followed me. Think of making your ki pressure you to go faster   
I said and thats what I did, and in a outburst of ki that I didn't know I had, I went zooming off. Vegeta followed me.   
See? Its not that hard he said, and stopped. Now think of stopping  
I said and thought of myself stopping and I stopped, a little to abruptly I said. So, all I have to do is think about it? I asked, turning toward him.   
he said, smirking, Lets go back he said and turned to go the other way, but waited for me, then he took off.  
-------------Out side of the room------------------  
So, dad, what do you think there doing in there? Gohan asked as he looked up at Goku.  
Well, I suppose there training he answered.  
How do you know that Vegeta's training but leaving Mackenzie there to train herself Tien asked. The whole gang was up there, and Goku and Gohan explained who Mackenzie was and what was happening.  
I dont think so Tien Goku said smiling.  
But how do you know? Tien asked, then they heard the door to the room of spirit and time rattle. They all turned to look at it, and sure enough, it was moving.  
Whats going on in there? Yamcha asked walking up to Goku. Goku shrugged.  
I'm not so sure I want to know Tien said, with a blank look on his face.  
-----------inside the room-----------------------------  
Me and Vegeta were battling, and he was teaching me how to dodge, reflect and block ki blast, and I was by the door, he sent a ki blast at me, I moved and it hit the door, but we paid no attention to it. It has been six months since that night. Vegeta taught me how to do his Final Flash and Big bang attack, be said that I dont need to know Gallic Gun. It took me a week just to get him to teach me those to, I considered myself lucky. I had gotten so fast that I was able to leave the view of the untrained eye, you know to were you cant see me. Vegeta had taught me also how to watch someone who is moving that fast, he also taught me to sense ki, but lucky for me, Vegeta cant sense me, so it makes it all the more fun! I shot a ki blast back at him, he reflected it.  
You can do better than that! he said as I flashed out and fazed in away from the house.   
So can you! I called. My gi, by now what tattered and full of holes, but it still worked, and covered the important' places, so it didn't bother me, and I dont think Vegeta would have minded if it did.  
Ya, I know I can, but I have to hold back for such a weakling! he said smirking, and dodging a small ki blast I sent at him when he said that.  
I started to power up the attack. Vegeta smirked and started to power up also.  
he said, still smirking.  
I called unleashing it.  
he said, unleashing his own attack, they clashed, each power about the same. Vegeta started putting more power into it.   
I growled, and pushed myself more, he still over powered me, and the blat hit me head on, it knock me about 100 feet away, and I laid there, just breathing, Vegeta was by my side kneeling.  
Are you ok? he asked, looking me over.  
I said and passed out.  
Vegeta said and picked me up. Shit shit shit! he said as he laid me on my bed, and but his ear on my chest. Good, her heart is still beating, she just passes out he said and fell back on the bed and sighed. Then I started to cough uncontrollably. I sat up again and put his ear close to my chest and listened again he heard a low gurgle. Fuck! Dammit! Why the hell did I have to make it so fuckin big!? he shouted, and he rummaged through the house looking for the misplaced senzu beans. DAMMIT!WERE ARE THEY!! IF I DONT FIND THEM, SHE'S GOING TO DROWN IN HER OWN BLOOD!SHIIIIIIIIT! he yelled. throwing food out of the refrigerator looking for the senzu...  
  
A/N, sorry for cutting it off like that, I know its a somewhat major cliff hangar, but I cant help that, I had to end it somewhere!  
ja ne! oh and please R&R!  
  
Setsunna  



	9. chapter 9

  
Vegeta growled as he pulled the senzu out from below the fridge. HE ran over to me and opened my mouth and shoved it down my throat, like he did in the hospital. I sat up quickly.  
Oh my god! I yelled, my eyes woke, then I fell of the bed because Vegeta had jumped me in a hug, and I was already by the edge. I yelled once I noticed that I was falling.  
So, your stronger than I thought Vegeta said as he pulled away and helped me up.  
What do you mean? and why did you just knock me off the bed? I asked, as I crossed my arms and glared at him, then I noticed the room, my mouth fell open, and my arms fell to my sides. The room was a mess! The floor was covered in food and broken furniture, the fridge was tipped over was was tipped because it hit the cupboard by it so it was still kinda standing. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?! I finally managed.  
Hey! well, if I hasn't done that, then you would have died Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms.  
Died? What do you mean? I asked, turning toward him. _Ok, if I almost died AGAIN, I swear, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him! or at least try..._  
Well, um, after that blast, you passed out and then your lungs started to fill with your blood, chocking you he said as he raised an eyebrow.  
Humph, thats no excuse I said as I glared at him and crossed my arms. NOW FIX THIS GOD DAMN HOUSE!! I yelled pointing to it. Vegeta blinked.  
Me? I dont clean _house_, thats a womans job! he objected.  
You made the mess, you clean it up! I said, then I started to take deep breaths to calm myself down. _If he doesn't shut up and clean the house NOW, I'm gonna go berzerk on him! _  
Fine, but it ain't gonna be pretty Vegeta said as he started to pick up food and so on. I sat back on the bed and rested. _ok, todays over I'm done, I almost died so you know, I think anybody I asked would agree.._ With that I fell asleep, well I'm glad I trusted Vegeta,or else I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Stupid baka onna, doesn't appreciate anything I do Vegeta grumbled to him self as he righted the fridge and stuffed everything in it. When he was done cleaning' he just stood there admiring his work. Good enough he said and looked at me, he just smiled. To bad she doesn't know all the things I do for her he said and slipped out of his armor. He then slipped in the bed and wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.   
I yawned, stretching, I hit something, I stopped in mid yawn, to turn and look at what I hit, it was Vegeta, I chuckled as I finished yawning. Once I was down, I curled back up, away from Vegeta, it has been so long since I have done that, it felt good. The bed tilted and I looked over my shoulder, Vegeta was getting out of the bed. I sat up and looked around.  
Nice job I said smiling. _Well, it IS kinda nice, well, nice when a guy is cleaning!_  
Vegeta said and turned around, and smirked. humph, we need to get training  
I said and looked around for it. _Were is it? _I thought as I scratched my head. Vegeta? Do you know were my gi is? I asked, looking at him, he got this blank look on his face and started laughing.   
Your wearing it! he said, smirking, and walked out of the house. I pouted.  
I grumbled. Ruin the mood _he didn't have to laugh, he could have just told me!   
_Ok, now I want you to learn your own attack he said, smirking. And stop using mine I glared at him.  
Fine, how do you do that? I asked, crossing my arms. He smirked, again, crossing his arms, he grunted.  
Just think of some attack and form it and shot it, but you have to name it your self he said as he started to go train with himself. I glared at his back. _How rude! Ok, whats a good attack? Something I can control, it needs to be powerful too_ I thought and sat down to think. _Ok, if I make an attack that I can control with my hands, like what Frieza does, then maybe, just maybe, I can make it into a attack. hhhhmmmmm, what to call, what to call, then again I have to think of what its supposed to do, THEN I should name it, oh! I know! it should be a round ball that targets the enemy, after I target the first one, every next one I fire will go after the same person, and it goes threw anything that isn't the target, with out hurting it, leaving it like it was, then once it hits the person, it paralyzes them!, no wait, thats to much, ok, maybe it'll just explode, ya thats what I'll do! _I thought, and smirked _I think I'll call it....Target ball! Ya! thats it! Now, to see if it works!_ I thought and got up.  
I yelled.   
he asked, I dont think he likes it when I interrupt him.  
I called, a blue ball formed in my hands._I'll add attack at the end._ Vegeta raised and eyebrow. I let it go, it went right threw the house and toward a very surprised Vegeta who moved, it stopped and started after him.  
Mackenzie! What the hell is that?! he called as he started flying around, the ball chasing him.  
Its my new attack! You like it? I asked smirking.  
he called as he stopped to reflect it.  
I wouldn't do that! I called, smiling.  
Why not? he asked, looking down at me.  
Because it will explode once you touch it! I called back at him.  
he yelled. What kind of attack is that?!   
A good one, watch this! I said and started to charge up the attack again, only it has a different name. _I should call it, Target Two, HA! I'm smart.  
_ I started to charge it up. Vegeta got a annoyed face.  
Not another one! he said as he dodged the one that was after him.  
I yelled and let it go, it went straight in front of me, and Vegeta was of to my side.  
HA! You didn't even get it close! he said as he dodged the same one again. Then the attack stopped, and it started toward Vegeta. WHAT THE HELL!?!?!That wasn't even close to me! Why is it coming after me! Vegeta wailed as he glared at me.  
Its called a target ball, it target the enemy and the only way its going to blow up is if I blow it up or it touches you, a target two is a attack that goes after the previous target! I called up to him, then I exploded both the balls. Vegeta slumped in the air.  
God dammit girl! He yelled as he flew over to me.  
Do you like it? I asked smiling. _he better or else I'm gonna throw another one at him and let it catch him!  
_Well, it could be useful he said smirking And it doesn't take anything out of you?   
What do you mean? I asked, getting a confused a look on my face.  
Attacks take energy and does it take alot of energy out of you? he asked it like that was the 100th time he had said it.  
Oh, no, why? I asked as I made my way to the house, him following me.  
Never mind He said, not saying another word, I shrugged as I made my way to the fridge, and opened it, I raised and eyebrow.   
Ok, help me find the jelly I said as I started to move things around. Vegeta just stood there, with his arms crossed, watching me. I said, standing up to look him in the eye, I got really close to him, until we were nose to nose. He just raised and eyebrow, in question. The he kissed me, of course that surprised me, and I almost fell in the fridge, but he caught me. It was the longest kiss I had ever had! When he broke it off, he looked at me.  
You want to end training early? he asked, smirking, I smirked also.  
Now why would I ever want to do that? I asked sweetly.  
So you can do different training he said as he slide his hands inside my gi, and explored my back.  
hmm, I dont think I'd want to do that, unless.... I said smiling. He stopped his exploring and looked at me.  
Unless what? he asked.  
Unless you take off your armor I said, smiling at him again.  
Fine he said and took his hands out of my shirt and took off his armor and threw it on the ground, were it made a thud. Then he smirked, and drew me into another kiss, he explored my mouth, running his tounge on my teeth, I guess he didn't now how sharp my teeth were until he jumped when one had cut his tounge, he withdrew his tounge, and I stuck my tounge in his mouth, I dared not touch his teeth because I _knew_ they were sharp. When we finally broke out of that, Vegeta took off my gi and carried me over to the bed. I smiled as he set me down on the bed. He settled himself over me, he was careful to not put all of his weight on me.My hands explored his back, and his hands found out that a sports bra doesn't have a hook!He got a confused look on his face.   
I said and slipped it over my head, his eyes just stared down at me. I lifted his head to look me in the eyes, then I kissed him, he kissed back, as his hands explored my upper body. My hands explored his lower back, I never knew hope much muscle he had!I mean it was sketched all over his back, well I thought that was impressive. _I always wondered what would happen if you rubbed the spot were there tail had been....._ My hands went farther down and had to go in his boxers just to get to the spot when I did find it, it was a odd bump, I rubbed it and he stopped exploring and almost put all his weight on me, plus he was purring. _I like that!_ I thought as Vegeta purred in my ear, he kept purring when I stopped rubbing and took my hand out from his black boxers. _I guess it effects them even after it stops! _When he stopped purring he looked down at me and actually smiled, I smiled back....  
When I woke up, I was still in Vegeta's arms, he was flat on his back, i was partly laid over his chest, one of his arms were holding on to my side, the other was was laid over his stomach, I smiled, _I'm glad I was in shape! Or else I never would have been able to keep up! _I laid me head back down on his chest and enjoy the moment. My head went up and down with his light breathing. I started to run my hands over his stomach and traced all his sinewy muscles. I smiled _I'm luck, very luck to have him, he is one of the most loyal beings on this Earth, any other person I wouldn't be able to trust them all the way, they may love me, but sometimes that love wears out, but Vegeta, his love will never run out, he is bonded to me, and I to him, even if he never says I love you to me, I know he does_ I thought as I gazed up at his sleeping face. He has no idea how much I love him._ Besides the fact he's loyal, he is the second most strongest being in this universe! I shall never be afraid of anything ever again, because I live with the other two most powerful people in the universe!_ I lightly kissed him, his mouth twitched but nothing other than that, I smirked, and ran my hand below him to his lower back, and rubbed the spot were his tail was, he started to purr almost immediantly, then I stopped and that woke him up.  
Hey, why did you stop? he asked quietly, smirking down at me.  
I dont know, maybe because I wanted I said as I rested my head back down on his chest, and started to make circles on it. he grunted, which made my head go up and then down pretty fast, I watched as his free hand go up and play with my hair, My blonde hair had gotten pretty long since then, its now almost to my elbows. So, you ready to go back out there? I asked him as I looked up at him.  
out were? he asked, frowning.  
You know Earth I said, smiling.  
oh, we still have time he said as he picked me up.  
I said at the sudden movement. You could at least tell me when your going to do that! I said as I lightly punched his chest. Ok, so I'm glad this place had no wind, or I might have gotten cold, because we had no clothes on. He set me down and pulled on his boxer, I pulled on my bra and panties back on, and stood there. Um, heh I said, playing with my fingers.   
Your first time, am I right? he asked, crossing his arms, I looked at him.  
I said quietly.  
Oh? And did I hurt you? he asked as he drew me in his arms.  
I said, looking up at him In fact you were so gentle I was getting suspicious that it was even you!  
Humph, whatever he said and kissed me. I kissed back, the clock thing on the house, made one really loud chime, which scared the hell out of me and I jumped in Vegeta's arms. Hanging on to his neck.  
I think we better get dressed I said as I hopped out of his arms and pulled my ripped gi on. well, get dressed! I said. He looked at me, then he went over to get his armor on.  
Lets go he said as we headed toward the door.  



	10. chapter 10

insert usual disclaimer. This story is about what happens when they get out of the ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME!  
Mackenzie  
chapter ten  
Vegeta went out before me, he stopped about half way to Goku and the others, I walked out behind him. Ok, so my gi was a bit reveling by now.  
Um, Mackenzie? Do you want another gi? Goku asked looking at my gi. On the left side, a large hole that went up to show about a inch of my black bra and the knees in my gi were ripped, and so on. They all looked at Vegeta in surprise, his armor had been ripped at the left corner, his right leg was reveled, the blue spandex was ripped almost to his hip, reveling part of his boxers.   
No, she doesn't, she will be using armor Vegeta said, frowning, I looked at him and shrugged.  
I guess thats what I'm going to were I said, smiling. _Well, he could let me answer questions directed to me!  
_So, what happened? Gohan asked, walking up to me. I kneeled down to him.  
Well, nothing much I said as I smiled at him.  
Oh ,and I talked to Frieza again, he said, that he will fight the weakest first then move on Goku said, smiling somewhat.  
Does that mean I'm fighting him first? I asked, standing up and looking at Goku with a blank face.  
Goku said. I frowned_ I'm not weak anymore! I'm just as powerful as any of you!_ I narrowed my eyes like it was his fault. I stuck my nose in the air.  
I'm leaving! Good bye I said as I levitated in the air, Vegeta did the same, smirking the whole time. Then I took off down the side of the tower. Vegeta was beside me.  
so, your fighting first he said, smirking.  
Dont bring it up I said, crossing my arms while we were flying.  
Well, I guess that means I wont be able to fight him, nor will anyone else he said ,smirking even more .  
What do you mean? I asked, looking at him.  
It means you should be able to beat him Vegeta chuckled.  
Oh, you know what? I asked, smirking._Well, he wouldn't think that I would say this_  
What?! Vegeta demanded. Not looking at me.  
You purr I said, smiling to myself.  
I _WHAT_?! he said, turning to me in surprise.  
You purr I said, then I stopped and lowered myself to a piece of land that was there.  
I dont not! Sayians dont....purr! he yelled, frustrated. I rolled my eyes.  
You want me to prove it? I asked, crossing my arms, and looking at him.  
he yelled crossing his arms also.  
Why not?Afraid that I am right? I walked over to him.  
he said glaring at me.  
If your not afraid, then let me prove it! I said, walking a bit closer to him.  
Fine, prove it! he said, scowling.  
Well, we should get to my house first, I want to get out of these clothes! I said as i launched myself in the air. _Whoa! I can move faster out here! This is great!_  
Vegeta followed me to my house, when I got in side I walked past ChiChi without her noticing, but she did notice Vegeta.  
VEGETA!? What are you doing?! ChiChi yelled, jumping up off the couch. he raised an eyebrow, I darted up stairs.  
I'm waiting for Mackenzie he said, frowning.  
She's not here ChiChi said, crossing her arms.  
he said and walked out the door.  
Hmmm, I guess I'll wear this I said as I brought out a light blue spaghetti strap tank top and white shorts, I didn't want to put on shoes, I walked back down stairs. Hi ChiChi I said as I walked in the kitchen. _I wonder were Vegeta went?  
_Mackenzie! Hi, when did you get back? she asked as she set down some coffee and cocoa on the table for us.  
Just now I said, sitting down and picking up the cocoa.  
Oh, well dear, please tell me when you get home she said as she to sat down and picked up her coffee.  
ChiChi, haven't you ever wanted to be sayian? I asked, setting my cocoa down to look at her, she looked at me.  
No, why? she asked, also setting down her coffee.  
Well, if I had at least SOME sayian in me, i might be able to tan better I said getting a thoughtful look.  
Well, I have sayian in me and it doesn't help one bit she said crossing her arms. I laughed.  
Thats not what I meant! I said, leaning back in my chair. By the way, where did Vegeta go?  
Oh, he went outside to wait for you she said smiling.  
Oh! Bye, see you later! I called as I jumped out of the chair and ran out side to see Vegeta sitting underneath the apple tree. Ok, I'll prove it! I said as I dragged him out into the woods. he just followed me. I said as we stopped a little ways from the house.  
Why did we come out here? he asked looking around.  
Because, now take off your armor I said, crossing my arms. he shrugged the armor off and let it thud on the ground. I said and walked over to him turn around he turned around. I stuck a finger in the dip on his lower back, then I followed the spine down to past the boxers, he shivered from it. Then I hit his tail' and rubbed it, and he purred the most loud one I had ever heard, his knees buckled and I had to stop, and catch him.   
Thats a sign of weakness! He said as he sat down. I sat next to him.  
I wonder what would happen if I push on it? I asked, looking at him with a gleam in my eye. Vegeta raised both his eye brows.  
he said, turning his whole body toward me.  
Why not, are you afraid? I asked, smiling at him.  
he said frowning.  
Then let me I said crossing my arms.  
he said as he slumped. I smiled brightly. then I got behind him and ran my finger down his spine again, he shivered again. the I went in the dip on his lower back and back in his boxers, I found it and pushed on it, Vegeta's whole body went ridged, his back straightened and his teeth clenched, I noticed a bulge, and smiled. _Well, thats one way! _ he whispered, so I stopped pushing on it, but I didn't remove my hand.  
Well, that was different I said, removing my hand. He just glared at me.  
Stop being such a butt head, its not like anyone is here I said, punching him lightly. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled and scooted closer to him. You need to get some, human' clothes so you dont look so stupid I said as I dragged him up and started to fly off.  
Well, you could at least wait he said as he put on the bottom part to the spandex, leaving his chest bare.   
Well, I'm waiting I said crossing my arms. He flew up to me.  
Why do I have to get human clothes? he asked as we made our way to town.  
BecauseI said, we landed in Satan City. Alot of people looked at us like we were purple. Now, go in there and find something I said, pointing to a mens shop. He glared at it.  
he said as he walked over to it, I sat on a bench. about 5 mintues later, a boy, about my age, sat next to me. I have to admit, he was cute.  
he said. My names Joule he said shaking my hand.  
I said smiling.  
I haven't seen you here before he said leaning back in the bench.  
I dont really come here often, I'm only here with Vegeta to get clothes I said crossing my arms.  
Vegeta? Who's that? he asked.  
Thats me Vegeta said, glaring at the boy, Vegeta had on some black gi pants and a black tank top.  
Um, heh, is she like your daughter? Joule asked, looking at him nervously.  
No, she's my-- Vegeta started.  
I'm his girlfriend I said, standing up and elbowing him. he looked at me in question.  
Um, sorry to have bothered you Joule said and took off. I rolled my eyes.  
Now why do you have to be so rude? I asked as I punched him. He just smirked.  
Because I have to protect my mate he said, still smirking, my mouth dropped.  
I asked, stopping, my mouth still open.  
Yes, mate he said, stopping a bit ahead of me and looking at me over his shoulder.  
I said and kept walking.   
Why what? Vegeta asked turning toward me.   
Why is it that I'm your mate? I said, crossing my arms and waiting for his answer.  
Um, well, it just is, its hard to explian he said, frowning more.  
Its the bond, isnt it? I asked, smirking.  
What? How do you know that? he asked, a suprised expression on his face, which dissapeared in to a frown. I looked at him and laughed.  
Why do you question knowledge! I said, mocking him. He glared at me. I asked, looking at him with innocence.  
Dont mock me, and maybe I wont glare at you, maybe he said, smirking.  
I dont doubt you one bit! I said sarcatically. _like I ever would, but then agian, I already do......_  
he said with a flick of his wrist as he jumped up to fly the rest of the way, I followed him.  
Your acting like a girl I said, smiling.  
he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. _Um, thats not the answer I was looking for, but oh well._  
  
A/N, hopefully I can think of something that will happen next, and Baka Princess (A.K.A Taro, or 17's girl) is reading over my shoulder, so if you find any bad spelling, mistakes, then blame it on her, :)  



	11. chapter 11

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEMackenziech11/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--BR  
BR  
BR  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT=ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0BR  
BR  
BR  
BODY BR  
BR  
FONT SIZE=4insert usual disclaimer. So, this ones a bit long, ne? Hope you like this one, Vegeta disapeared for awhile, and guess what poor Frieza had to do?BR  
BR  
FONT SIZE=6BR  
FONT SIZE=4chapter elevenBR  
ChiChi had went with Bulma to the mall. And Vegeta had let himself in without me knowing. I was humming a tune to myself as I pulled the Chicken noodle soup out of the cupboard. I Grabbed the can and set it on the counter, got the manual can opener and opened the can, then I dumped its contents in a bowl and put the microwave and set the timer for 2 in a half minutes. I leaned on the counter to wait. Still humming. BR  
I was cut off with a kiss, but that didn't stop me from screaming in the kiss, until I noticed who it was, Vegeta, of course. Why did you do that?BR  
Because, I wanted to He said, holding me. I smiled. BR  
Well, thats not really an answer, but Ill take it as one, for now I said as I made little imaginary circles on his chest. He started to rub up and down my spine, I shuddered. Hey, I know your weakness I said, poking him.BR  
Only you do, so dont run off telling my enemies that he said smirking as he left kisses down my neck.BR  
How did you know that ChiChi wasn't here? I asked, the microwave buzzer rang, but we ignored it.BR  
I watched her leave he said, pausing to answer that, but kept kissing my neck.BR  
But she left like half an hour ago! I said, surprised. Were you watching me?BR  
You look good, making soup in that outfit he said. Thats the nicest compliment I have ever heard him say!BR  
Um, thanks, I think I said, getting a confused look on my face. He smirked.BR  
You, want to go to your room? He asked, blunt about the question.BR  
I asked eying him.BR  
Why do you think? he asked, raising an eyebrow.BR  
Surely not to, you know I said as I leaning into his embrace.BR  
That was my intention he said, as he followed my spine down to wear I had a little dip, then he jumped, right before he got to the place were there should be a tail, for a sayian anyway, he jumped because I was running my finger across his . Then he picked me up, and I smiled as he brought me upstairs and sat me on the bed, he sat next to me. I looked at him, and kept glancing at him until I couldn't take it anymore and launched myself at him that was intended for a kiss, which ended up being a kiss, after we fell off the bed. I smirked. Then he took off his tank top and kept kissing me until he got his tounge in my mouth, this time staying clear away from my teeth. I almost laughed, when I overpowered him and pushed my tounge in his mouth, his mouth tasted like blood. I pulled away. BR  
What did you eat?BR  
Some animal he said, smirking.BR  
Oh, Ya know? That tastes pretty good I said ,smiling, mind you we were still on the floor and I was on top of him.He pulled me down to him, and gave me one long kiss, then he rolled over, this time, me on the bottom. I may have been a girl, but that didn't mean I wasn't strong, I pulled him down to me, making him put almost all of his weight on me, he looked at me with concern, when I smiled back up at him, he smirked. I ran my hands all over his back, and ended up by the dip were his was I think I like that spot alot, thats were I always end up!, hhhmmm, now to start the same thing that happened yesterday. I guided my hand down to were his tail was and applied pressure, that made him go ridged, and it also turned him on. I smirked. Just what I thoughtBR  
he whispered, his eyes wide, I took the pressure away, and rubbed it instead, he completely relaxed on me and was purring. Jeez! He weighs alot when he's not holding up at least part of his weight.BR  
I haven't seen Vegeta ever since then, and to say was the morning of the fight.BR  
Goku, do you know where Vegeta is? I asked as I walked down the stairs.BR  
No, I think he might have left Goku said, keeping his eyes on his breakfast.BR  
He said that I was supposed to have armor, but I didn't get one I said, sitting at the table.BR  
Thats ok, you can always wear your gi, its not like its the end of the world or anything, oh, wait, it might be, but oh well he said mindlessly.BR  
But...oh never mindI said, walking up stairs. I walked in my room in a bad mood, at least in a bad mood until I saw armor,spandex,boots, and gloves laid neatly on my bed. I grinned. So, he's still here, wonder where? I quickly slipped in to it. I was able to move more freely in it, even though it was weighted, it didn't bother me. It had the plates on it instead of the shoulder pads. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail, two front strands hung by my face. I smirked. Then I ran downstairs. Lets go!BR  
Goku asked, looking up from his food. You found it!BR  
I didn't find it, I saw it on my bed I said crossing my arms. Now, lets go! I urged.BR  
Goku said before stuffing more food in his mouth.BR  
Weres Gohan? I asked, raising an eyebrow.BR  
Hebs bith Pecoho Goku said, with his mouth full.BR  
Why dont you try swallowing your food before you talk? I asked frowning. He gulped it all down. I made a face.BR  
I said, he's with Piccolo he said, jumping up.BR  
Oh, well ok, lets go! I said and flew out the door. BR  
Bye ChiChi, see you later! Goku said, waving.BR  
ChiChi yelled, waving back. When we arrived, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien were there, but no Vegeta.BR  
Hi guys! Goku said. I landed next to him, my arms crossed I scanned the area, Frieza's ship was about 100 meters off.BR  
Hi Goku Tien said smiling.BR  
Hey dad! Gohan said smiling widely.BR  
About time you got here Piccolo said, smirking.BR  
Hey man! Glad you could make it! Yamcha said, smiling.BR  
Weres Vegeta? Piccolo asked, looking at me.BR  
How the hell should I know? Im not his babysitter! I huffed, glaring at him. But I wish I did know were he was....BR  
Wow, looks like Vegeta rubbed off on you! Krillin said, as he landed by Yamcha, I glared at him. Whoa! No harm done! he said waving his hands about. Just then Frieza landed, he smirked at us.BR  
So, who am I fighting? He asked, looking at us all in turn.BR  
I said, stepping forward, scowling.BR  
You? Im fighting a girl? Frieza asked, frowning.BR  
Dont let that discourage you, you dont have enough power to hold back on me I said, lowering myself in a fighting position, Frieza just stayed standing straight up with his arms crossed.BR  
Dont worry, I wont Then I disappeared, and reappeared behind him, hitting a pressure point. That made him fall to his knees, I took advantage off that and kick him in the side, which made him skid about 3 feet away. he quickly got up and glared at me. was all he said and sped after me. I smirked and stood waiting for him, Im glad I spent so much time with Vegeta, it gave me a chance to fight with crafty fighters, along with strong ones. He flew at me with a flurry of punches and kicks, in which I all dodged. Finally I got tired of that and disappeared, and reappeared behind a rock, that I watched Frieza from. Were the hell did she go?! You monkeys cant lower your ki he growled, looking around him. I smirked.BR  
To bad Frieza, I dont have a ki, so thats just tuff luck for you, ain't it? I said, on top of my rock. He spun to face me.BR  
You monkey he growled.BR  
I asked pointing at me and looking around. m no monkey I informed him.BR  
All sayians are monkeys he said, glaring at me. I heard a grunt from over by the gang, probably Goku.BR  
Oh, but Im not sayian I said, smirking. Like hell Im sayian!BR  
How can that be? You have sayian armor he questioned me, not taking his guard down.BR  
It was a....lets call it a gift I said smirking as I jumped off the rock. Frieza narrowed his eyes at me. from the Sayian no OujiBR  
Whatever you say, but I still say your a monkey he said smirking.BR  
Think what you will, but that doesn't necessarily mean its true I said, quirking an eyebrow.BR  
Girl, your getting on my nerves! he growled.BR  
Really? I seem to do that alot, hhhmm, I wonder why? I asked myself. Maybe its because I get on purple monstrocitys nerves, I just annoy everyone else BR  
Frieza yelled and raced for me.BR  
Hey, you can call sayians monkeys, so I can call you a purple monstrocity! I called as I dodged all his attacks.BR  
s good Tien said, his eyes wide.BR  
No kiddingYamcha said.BR  
She know how to annoy people for sure Krillin said. I still think it was all that time alone with Vegeta He said, nodding his head.BR  
No, Krillin, its not that, its something else Goku said, smiling. BR  
I want to see what the girl learned Piccolo said, frowning.BR  
She learned alot a gruff voice behind them said. they all turned to see who it was, but Goku already called his name.BR  
Hey Vegeta! Nice of you to join us! he said waving.BR  
Shut up Kakkorot Vegeta growled.BR  
Hey Vegeta! Krillin said, waving, Vegeta glared at him. Jeez, do people have something against me or what? BR  
Heh, maybe! Goku said, scratching his head.BR  
Krillin called.BR  
You asked, so I answered Goku said, getting confused.BR  
Vegeta said, he walked over by Piccolo. Green man, whats happened so far? BR  
Nothing much, except Mackenzie had the first hand and still has it Piccolo said, smirking. I say, she acts like you, what did you teach her?BR  
ll find out Green man, just watch Vegeta said, smirking to the best of himself.BR  
Come on Frieza! You can do better than that! I called behind him. He whipped around.BR  
Quit playing! he yelled, his tail, lashing around.BR  
Playing? Whatever do you mean? I asked, smiling. Oh, you mean, playing around? Because Im stronger than you, so I dont have to take anything seriously? Frieza growled in anger.BR  
Why dont you attack me? Huh monkey? Are you afraid? Frieza asked, standing up straight and smirking.BR  
Oh, Im not afraid, I have no need to be I said, smiling at him. I glanced over to see Vegeta there, he was standing next to Piccolo. I smirked. And sayians aren't Monkeys, there Apes! I said loud enough for them to hear. I heard some of them chuckle.BR  
Monkeys, Apes, no difference Frieza said said frowning.BR  
But there is, monkeys jump around in trees and hand really long tail that curl at the tip, and they go, OH AHAHAHAHOH!, and Apes, go, AAAAHHHH I explained. I heard laughter over there, it sounded like Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Tien. I smirked.BR  
I dont care about the differences!Freiza yelled, clearly mad for being corrected so many times.BR  
You want to get to the heavy artillery? I asked crossing my arms. Freiza narrowed his eyes at me. BR  
Why not? he asked, crossing his arms also. BR  
I said, turning to the rest of the group. Vegeta! Do you mind id I use what you taught me?! I called over.BR  
Why dont you use your new attack? I heard him ask.BR  
Oh, I never thought of that! I called back.BR  
YOUR A BAKA! He yelled. Frieza was watching my conversation with him.BR  
I guess your lucky he reminded me of that I said, smiling.BR  
So get on with itFrieza said, frowning.BR  
I said as I readied myself for the attack. The blue ball formed in my hands. I screamed as I released it, he dodged it and smirked as it headed toward my friends, they all looked surprised.BR  
Vegeta! Get out of the way! Goku called.BR  
Why? Its not going to do anything to me he said, smirking.BR  
But...But is a ki ball! It might hurt you! he said, pleading Vegeta to get out of the way and keeping an eye on the ball. Hurry up, its getting closer!When Vegeta didn't move when the ball was directly in front off him, he closed his eyes, when he opened them, Vegeta was right in the middle of the ki ball, the ki ball had stopped, and then it went back wards toward Frieza.BR  
What the hell? Frieza asked as he dodged the attack again and again.BR  
Frieza, its a target ball, and your its target I explained. Here a few more for you I said and bent down to release it. I yelled, and released the ball which immediantly went after Frieza. I called and threw another ball at him, well not really, it flew at him. I called and threw another, it went after him, Frieza now had four blue balls the size a basket ball all targeted on him, ready to explode on touch.BR  
Frieza said, then he went to block one, which didn't work, it exploded, and I mean exploded, one large BOOM, then followed by three other large BOOMS, which made a blue light go across the land. Frieza fell out of the sky and landed with a thud at my feet. BR  
Nice of you to drop by, would you like some tea? I asked, looking down at him, I glanced up at the gang, they all had there mouths open, save Vegeta and Piccolo, he just had a very rare surprised face plastered to him, Vegeta just looked mildly surprised from the explosion and the extra ones.BR  
You dirty monkey he barely managed.BR  
Now how many time do I have to tell you, THEY AREN'T MONKEYS! THERE ! DO YOU HAVE THAT? APES! I yelled at him, I heard laughter from over there again. So you know what that gets you for not listening to me? this I said,. FINAAAAAAAAAAAAL!! FLAAAAASH!!!! I screamed, letting the huge attack go at point blank range, totally disinigrating him.BR  
You never told us that she knew your attack! Goku said, surprised.BR  
You never asked Vegeta said smirking.BR  
Yes,I did Piccolo said, smirking.BR  
yes, but Kakkorot didn't Vegeta said, I walked over to them with a grin on my face.BR  
So, did you like it? I asked.BR  
That was cool! Krillin said, and went off to name all the things that happened. I rolled my eyes. Then smiled.BR  
BR  
BR  
A/N, there might be a long wait for the next chapter, because I have absoulutly not idea what to do next, and there shouldnt be as many spelling errors as before, because Taro(A.K.A 17s girl) isnt reading over my shoulder!BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	12. chapter 12

insert usual disclaimer. yes I know, this chapter isn't very long, but it is better than nothing! So, here you go!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twelve  
But-but-but ChiChi! I dont want to! I pleaded, ChiChi stood by, arms crossed, eyes closed.  
Mackenzie, you are going and that is final She said, opening her eyes to see my reaction. My mouth flopped open.  
Of course, what else would I say?   
Now, go upstairs and find something to wear tomorrow ChiChi, motioning her head to the stairs. I just stared at her with my mouth open. CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND GIT! she shouted, I quickly closed my mouth and ran up stairs. And about five minutes later, when it finally set in.  
CHICHI!! I dont need to go! I'm smart enough! I called down the stairs.  
No one can be smart enough! And you wont stop going to school until you graduate from collage! she called back up the stairs. And quit yelling in my house, if you want to tell me something, then come down here and tell me she added.  
Dammit Dammit Dammit! I said, hitting my desk with each word. Why did I have to open my mouth!? I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Cause you've been spending to much time with Goku I answered myself. Are you sure you mean Goku? You could very well mean Vegeta I growled. When was the last time you actually saw him? I asked myself. Um.....I dont know! Dont ask me those kinds of questions! I have about the same memory capability as Bardock has! I answered, smacking myself on the forehead.  
Goku, asked, knocking on the door.  
I snapped on accident. Er.....yes Goku?   
Um, I came to tell you dinner is ready... Goku said, opening the door. What happened in here? he asked, surprise dripping off his words.   
I said, looking around my room, there were magazines, clothes, books, paper, and so on, all over my floor. Eh....a tornado currently inhabited this room? I asked, shrugging my shoulders. Goku looked at me.  
Ok, I'm not _that_ stupid, despite anything you've heard from Vegeta Goku added when I opened my mouth.  
Thats not what I was going to say I said, crossing my arms..  
Oh.....uh, then what _were_ you going to say? he asked, leaning on the doorway.  
Uh..I was going to say that thats not what I meant I said, forgetting for a moment exactly what I _was_ going to say!  
Um....what did you not mean? Goku asked scratching his head.  
I take that back I sighed, shaking my head. Ok Goku, lets go eat dinner I said, getting up from the bed, and walked out the door. I was about to say, but Goku wasn't anywhere in sight. That man......  
This is great ChiChi! Goku said as he shoved more rice in his mouth. Gohan and me were just kind of staring at him, we both turned to look at each other, then we turned back to watch the amazing show, watch food disappear in seconds!'  
Why thank you Goku ChiChi said as she ate her food like a normal person.  
I said, looking down at my food, and started to eat my food while trying not to stare at Goku eat.  
I think I need to go study! Gohan called and ran upstairs, leaving his dinner only half eaten.  
Alright dear ChiChi said, smiling. What a young genius!  
Is he going to finish that? Goku asked, pointing at Gohan's food, and gulping down what he had in his mouth.I crinkled my nose and shook my head back and forth.  
I think he might have lost his appetite I said, watching Goku shuffle Gohan's dinner in his mouth.  
Goku asked, looking at me with a mouth full of food.  
I asked, raising an eyebrow. He swallowed his food without chewing it.  
he asked again. Staring at me.  
Um.....I.....couldn't say I said, backing out of my chair. I think I'll go help Gohan I said, smiling and pointing at the stairs, then I took off up them.  
Be sure to help him with the hard problems! ChiChi called. Maybe he will teach you something!  
Is she going to eat that? I heard Goku, he's probably pointing at my untouched food. I burst in Gohan's door. He almost jumped out of his chair.  
I see you got scared to he said smiling at me. I nodded, my eyes wide. Why dont you go lay down on your bed? I nodded once again and slowly turned around to open the door like a terrified teenage super strong...woman. I walked in my room and lay on the bad, trying to get the horrid picture of Goku eating out of my scared mind. I took deep breaths.  
I'm ok, really I am... I said, as I fell asleep. I dreamt I was pulled into some ones arms, which really scared me, it scared me so much, I jumped awake. breathing hard, just to find out that there was someone holding me. I screamed blood murder. I screamed before the person covered my mouth with their hand.  
Would you be _quiet_! I heard someone familiar whisper to me.  
I screamed in his hand. bhat bar dou boing bere?! he removed my hand.  
he asked.  
I said, what are you doing here? I said, breathing hard from the adrenaline that still had yet to leave. You about gave me a heart attack!   
Whatever, your just glad that Kakkorot and his annoying wife can sleep about through anything he snapped.  
Where have you been? I asked, slapping his shoulder.  
he said, laying back down on the bed, and pulled me down with him.  
Whoa! Would you stop? I asked, wriggling out of his arms.   
Whats wrong with you? he asked, also sitting up in bed.  
Your whats wrong I said, leaning against the beds head board.  
Me? What the hell do you mean woman? Vegeta demanded.  
Everytime I see you, you never actually want to spend time with me, you always want to have sex, then you leave for about three days, then you come back and have sex again, then you leave again! I growled at him, he didn't say anything. and if I _am_ your mate, I would like to have more attention than...._that_ kind of attention!  
You are my mate he said quietly.  
Is that so? Well, I would like to be aware of that! Not just aware that I'm being used! I growled at him.   
You aren't being used! he snapped back at me.  
Than how come thats what I feel like then? I dont feel like your mate, I feel like your play thing! That you can just come around whenever you want and play with it! And I will tell you! I am _not_ a play thing!And I will never _be_ one, especially yours! I yelled, glaring at him through the darkness. He was silent for a long time.  
I'm sorry he said quietly.  
Sure you are, than would you mind proving that? I asked crossing my arms.  
Yes, I would, but how would I? he asked. _Ah, so NOW he's being all nicey nice! HA! that wont work on me!_  
Thats for you to figure out, not me I said, turning my head away from him.  
he said and was silent for a long time. Ok, um, would you like to have...uh....dinner with me?  
Dinner? Where? I asked, turning toward him, even though I couldn't really see him.  
I dont know, one of your human places, you know the place that all of you humans go to to eat? he tried explaining, I could tell he was getting annoyed.  
I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
he said, I smiled.  
Of course! When? I asked, still smiling.  
he asked.  
Sure, what time? I asked.  
I dont know your human times he huffed.  
Ok, how about....5:00 I said, crossing my arms in thought.  
Fine with me he said, laying back down in the bed. I smiled and got under the covers and curled myself with Vegeta.  
  
A/N, in the next chapter, Mackenzie has to go to school, and what will happen on their date'? SSSOOO, aren't you glad I found something to write?


	13. chapter 13

insert usual disclaimer. Ya Ya Ya, so I said I was going to do the date? Well, heh, I did, kinda, but the rest of it will be in the next chapter, sorry bout that.  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter thirteen  
Stupid school, dont even know why they even have it here, its not like its useful for what I do! I grumbled as Gohan and I went to the bus stop, half a mile away, so we had to leave early because ChiChi said no flying'.  
What do you do? Gohan asked, looking up at me with a large smile.  
I fight, and I dont think I need a scholarship for that I sighed, looking at the dirt road in front of us.  
But, if you dont get a job, then how are you going to take care of yourself in the future? He asked, looking at me as the smile slightly disappeared.  
You have a good point there Gohan I said, patting his back and smiling, he smiled and turned to face the road.  
Class, we have a new student The teacher said, pulling me next to her, I frowned. Her name in Son' Mackenzie Goku and ChiChi, well, mostly ChiChi, decided that I would go under their name.  
Hi, you can sit next to me said a girl,with black hair and blue eyes. I just looked at her, then reluctantly took the seat next to her. Hi my name is Devon she whispered to me. I looked at her, then directed my attention to what the teacher was saying, apparently, what her name tag on her desk said, her name was Ms. Blain. She seemed nice.  
Ok, today we are going to do a test on the basic Organic Chemistry she said, as she wrote some stuff on the black board. As you could tell, this is Chemistry class. Now, I was you to write the answer to the questions in your books _Great, I hate Chemistry, but I guess my classes back home paid off for listening. _Then she walked to her desk, took a brown spiral notebook, and walked over to me. This is your notebook, do you think you can do this test? she asked as she laid the ugly book on my desk.  
I nodded.  
Good, then please start, open your book, and there should be a piece of paper stapled in there, you need to answer the 25 questions she said, then she went to sit at her desk. I looked at the book.  
Your supposed to open it Devon whispered to me.  
I know I said in return, she smiled and went back to her book. I opened it and there was a piece of paper in it. I skimmed its contents. _Um, I only know like four of these questions! How am I supposed to answer all 25!?_ I closed it, picked it up and walked over to the teachers desk. Um, Ma'am?  
she asked, looking up from her own work.  
Uh, We weren't this far in my old schoolI said, smiling.  
All schools are this far ahead she said ,frowning.  
I didn't come from Japan, I came from America I said, smiling at her. _Well ,I did!_  
America? Really? Well, then I want you to study this book, and do the test at home, your test will be open book she said, handing me a large book that said Chemistry 4' I walked back to my desk and shoved the notebook in my book bag and began to study. _This is going to be one loooong day._   
By lunch time I was all pooped out from studying, I lazily walked over to a empty table set myself down and opened my lunch. I just stared inside it. Rice, donut, juice, and a bowl of noodles. I touched them they were still warm _How does she do that? Keep them warm mean?_  
came the cheery voice I came to know through out my classes, she seemed to be in every one. Devon. I grunted at her. You dont seem very happy  
I'm not I said, staring at the now long lunch line.  
Why not? Is this school to hard? she asked, opening her own lunch bag.  
I snapped. I'm just not happy! Do you have that?   
she said, and ate her lunch quietly.  
Hey, I missed your name a guy, with brown short hair and green eyes said, plopping down beside me, like he owned it.  
Why do you want it? I asked, looking at him blankly.  
Hi Juno! Devon said.The guy apparently named Juno, didn't even look at her, he was just looking at me.  
Because, I want to know every one in this school he said, smiling.  
I said and went back to staring at my food.  
Nice name, Se' Juno he said, putting his hand out to shake mine, I just looked at his hand and went back to staring at my food. Jeez, your tuff, hey would you like to go out to the movies with me and my friends?  
I said, not even looking at him. _Some people just dont get the message._  
Why not? It'll be fun he said, leaning back in his chair causally.  
I already have a date I said, with a light annoyance in it.  
Really? That fast? he asked, he sounded disappointed.  
Not that fast you Baka, I'm going with my....boyfriend I said, I almost said mate', but I'm glad I didn't.  
Oh, you have a boyfriend? he asked, frowning.  
I said, nodding.  
Were is he then? I'll fight him for ye he said, scanning the area for victims.  
He doesn't go here I said, getting nervous he was asking to much questions.  
He doesn't? Thats to bad, whats his name? Juno asked, looking at me.  
I said, glaring at him. _Say anything,and your dead!  
_ _your pushing it _That is a rad name man! Whoever thought it up is cool! he shouted. _You just saved your butt.  
_I think I'll be going now I said, grabbing my lunch and heading to the bathroom.  
Nice to meet you, Mackenzie! he shouted. I glanced at him. She's mine he whispered to Devon.  
How can you be sure? She has a boyfriend, you've never seen him, and he might be stronger than you Devon warned her brother.  
No ones stronger than me sis, no one he said, punching his hand.  
Stupid people, dont know who there messing with I grumbled as I looked in the mirror at myself. I dont see why guys are attracted to me, its not like I'm very pretty or anything I said, looking at my face from side to side, my blonde hair was put slightly back by a head band, and my blue eyes shone. I was wearing one of the schools old uniforms, mine hadn't come in the mail yet. The red and light gray top left my features noticeable, the short light gray skirt showed off my legs, with gray socks and black shoes that didn't hide my height at all, I'm 5'1, one inch shorter than Vegeta.  
I'm sorry about him Devon said, walking in.  
I asked, I am getting used to her.  
Well, he's like that sometimes she said shrugging, looking in the mirror.  
What do you mean? I asked, turning to face her.  
He's my brother, I should know she said, turning to smile at me.  
He's your _brother_? I asked, bewildered, they didn't look anything alike.  
Yup, do you have a brother? she asked, smiling.  
Yes, I do, he's nine, his name is Gohan I said, smirking.  
Gohan huh? Cute name, so he's in 4th? she asked, leaning on the sink, admiring her image in the mirror.  
No, he's in 5th, he skipped a grade I said, shrugging.  
He _skipped_ a grade?! she said, turning to me with her eyes wide.  
Er...ya, he skipped 4th I said. The bell rang. _Saved by the bell! Okay, thats a bit weird... _Oh, we better get back to class I said, dumping my lunch in the garbage. _Great now I get to be hungry all day!_  
Ya, I guess she said, shrugging. I watched her leave, then followed her out.  
I walked in the front door after school. I hate school I grumbled to myself. ChiChi?Are you home? I walked in the kitchen, no ChiChi, but there was a note on the fridge. Dear Mackenzie,  
I went to the store, we needed some more food, Goku cleared everything out, I should be home about 5:30, be sure to do your homework, and help Gohan with his, or at least make sure he does it.  
Love,  
ChiChi  
Damn, she's got nice handwriting, but I wont be here at 5:30! At least I hope I'm not! I said, putting the note back on the fridge and made sure the madnet held it up, I looked at the clock, 3:30. I really really hate school, espiecally the people in it. I said as I walked up stairs to find something to wear, it would help if Vegeta told me were we were going so I could dress properly. I guess I'll have to call him I picked up the phone and called Capsule. Corps home phone, were Vegeta lived at the moment. It rang 3 times.  
Moshi Moshi? came Bulma's response.  
I asked, making sure.  
I heard her voice, it got more cherry. What can I do for you?  
Is...uh... Vegeta there? I asked, hopefully.  
Oh, ya he is, I'll go get him she said and I heard the faint clang of the phone being put down.   
Vegeta snapped.  
Vegeta! Dont be so rude! I yelled in the phone.  
Came his surprised voice.  
Told ya I heard Bulma huff behind him.  
Shut up woman Vegeta growled. What do you want?  
Were are we going? I asked, playing with the phone cord.  
What do you mean were? he asked_.  
_You know, what restaurant? I asked, getting annoyed.  
Oh, WOMAN! Would you mind! Vegeta yelled, probably at Bulma.  
Ok Ok! You dont have to yell! I'm leaving! Jeez I heard Bulma say, and a door close.  
Um...one of them fancy ones he said, quietly, like someone was eves dropping.  
Fancy one? Whats it called? I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
How should I know that? The woman picked it out Vegeta growled.  
Bulma? She knows were going on a date? I asked, surprised.  
Mackenzie!I'm home! I heard Gohan yell from down stairs.  
Alright Gohan!I'll be down in a second! I called, covering the mouthpiece.  
Yes, I needed help, and she's the only woman I know right now, besides Kakkorots annoying wife, and she promised not to tell anyone, or else I will destroy something of hers Vegeta explained, thats the longest thing I've heard out of his mouth.  
Oh, um ,so I should wear something fancy? I asked, hoping he would at least know.  
I dont know! Ask the woman, she's making me wear one of those black and white things that make me look like those little bird things were the ice is on this sorry excuse for a planet.  
She's making you wear a tux?! I screamed in the phone.  
Mackenize? Who's wearing a tux?! I heard Gohan yell.  
I called back down, again covering the phones mouthpiece with my hand.  
So thats what there called he said.   
Are you driving? I asked.  
he asked, his voice sounded confused.  
Ya, you know cars, driving, that kind of thing? I tried explaining.  
You mean those noisy things that let humans travel at slow speeds? Vegeta asked, still confused.  
Yea, whatever I said, sighing.  
Ya, I have to...a...drive he said, I could just see the frown on his face.  
Your going to drive? In what? I asked, sitting on my bed.  
One of those things that dont have a top, the womans letting me _borrow_' it Vegeta said, I heard a crashand an ow', but ignored it.  
Your driving a convertible? What color? I asked, getting excited.  
he said, this I could tell he was happy about.  
I said. Well, dont forget you have to pick me up   
he said, I could see him rolling his eyes, if I could see through a phone.  
I said, waiting for him to answer.  
he said shortly and hung up the phone, I stared at the phone then hung it up.   
What am I going to wear? I asked, opening my closet. There were dresses, a battle armor, gi's , shirts, and pants. Heh...that doesn't give me much of a choice I said, pulling out a silver dress that had thin spaghetti straps that criss crossed the back, the back went to the middle of the spine, and its length was to my ankles, a slit on the left side went about 6 inches above my knee, the front dipped almost to far in a hlaf oval. Well, hope he likes it I said as I slipped in to it. I looked at myself. I breathed. _I didn't know I could actually look like THAT!!_ I think I will curl my hair I did just that, when I put it up, my hair was in a curly bun with a couple-on-purpose curls hanging around my head, out of the bun. I had called Krillin to come and hang with Gohan until ChiChi came back, and to tell her that there was a note on the fridge. I heard the door open.  
Gohan yelled.  
Hey buddy! he answered, closing the door. 4:57.   
He better come, or I'll kill him! I growled. Just then I heard a car engine come up, park, leaving the engine going. Better be him a knock on the door. I'll get it! I called, pulling on my silver over coat. I ran downstairs.  
Wow, you look great Mackenzie Krillin said, smiling.  
Gohan said, as he paused pulling Krillin in the livng room.  
I said, opening the door and stepping out before they could see who it was. Vegeta blinked. Hi, lets go I said and dragged him to the car. He was about to get in. Aren't you going to open the door for me? He sighed, walked over and opened the door, careful not to look at me for some reason. Thank you I said and climbed in the convertible.  
he said finally, I looked at him and smiled.  
Thank you I said, turning my head to look out the window.   
  
A/N, the chapter I am working on right now, his a chapter thirteen in Vegeta's point of view, and that just kinda popped in my head, and I think its a good idea! Well, watch out for it! it should be out sometime this week!


	14. chapter 13,in Vegeta POV

insert usual disclaimer. Ok, this is Veta's POV, and this time, I think it will oad, igonore the other one!!!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!! Thats happened twice to far! Gomen Nasai!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter thirteen, Vegeta's point of view.  
Stupid Onna woman, doesn't get up to make me breakfast, the prince of Vegeta-sei isn't supposed to wait for his food! Vegeta yelled, banging his fist on the table. He was nervous about tonight, he had no idea what to do.  
Morning Vegeta Bulma said, walking in the kitchen.   
About time you got down here Vegeta huffed.  
Well, sorry, some of us do have normal sleeping habits Bulma snapped, reaching in the now open fridge. Vegeta watched her.  
Vegeta asked. _Great, now I have to turn to this baka for advice!  
_Yes Vegeta? Bulma sighed, expecting him to tell her to hurry.  
Were do you bring a woman when you ask them to a restaurant? Vegeta asked, a little to faster than he would have liked.  
Bulma said, spinning around. You asked a woman on a date?   
Ah....maybe, now answer my question! Vegeta said, glaring at the table in front of him.  
You take them to a restaurant you baka! Bulma said, resting her hands on her hips.  
I know that! But what one? Vegeta asked, glaring at her.  
Vegeta, before I tell you anything, you need to tell me why and who you are taking out, because its not every day the stubborn Sayian no Ouji takes someone on a date for no reason Bulma said, seating herself across from him.  
Vegeta growled, a light red sneaking up on him.  
Your taking Mackenzie? Bulma asked, a wide smile formed on her lips.  
Do you have a problem with that? Vegeta asked, the light red disappearing.  
No, thats great, why are you taking her? it all depends on that Bulma asked leaning on the table in interest. _This is going to be a loooong day, I hate that woman and her noisiness, stupid baka onna._  
I'm taking her because she, ah, said something that I had no choice but to do this something Vegeta said, gritting his teeth. _Now I sound like the idiot! Its her fault its all her fault!  
_Vegeta, you should tell me what happened, not a summery Bulma said frowning.  
Vegeta snapped, refusing to let the red come again.  
Why not? Bulma asked, raising her eyebrow.  
he said, crossing his arms.  
If you dont tell me, I wont help you Bulma said,mimicking him.  
Fine! She..uh...said that um...I just used...um..her...and she wantedmetoprovethatImnot Vegeta said, as his face turned bright red. Bulma raised both her eyebrows._BAKABAKABAKA! I'm the most stupid of all the sayians to even come to her! Stupid! I knew she was going to ask that! But noooo, I just had to ask her! KOSU!_  
Oh, used for what? Bulma asked, curious. Vegeta just stared at her. _how can she ask such a question!_ Vegeta, I need to know Bulma said sighing.  
Promise you wont tell anyone! Not even a machine! NOTHING!! Or I will destroy your stupid lab and beat the crap out of your weak mate! Vegeta snapped, the red was turning to pink.  
I wont tell Bulma said, raising her hand. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
Good enough he said, trying to stall it longer.  
You can tell me now Bulma said, getting impatient.  
he said, his face getting redder than before and hide his face in his hands. Bulma's mouth fell open.  
You've been having _sex_ with her? SHES LIKE ONLY 15 FOR KAMI'S SAKE! Bulma screeched, jumping from her chair.  
Shut up woman! I asked you a simple question, and answered all of yours, now answer mine! Vegeta said, not showing his face. _ I knew I shouldn't of done anything with her in the first place! DO I ever listen to myself?!  
_ Bulma said, sitting back down. You should take her to Avu' De'mon Bulma said , clearing her throat.  
Vegeta said Lifting his head, which is still red.  
Its a fancy restaurant and you need to wear a suit Bulma said, standing up. Lets go get one   
I'm not getting any more of your stupid human clothes! Vegeta said, crossing his arms. _Its bad enough my mate has to make me get some, now this baka is getting me get some, stupid women._  
Well, then you can forget about Mackenzie Bulma said,crossing her arms. Vegeta's brow furrowed,he sighed and stood up to followed her out the door._   
_Vegeta followed her out of the tux shop to her air car. He was carrying a blue plastic bag with the name Image tuxedos' He got in the car, and Bulma roared the engine and took off. _This woman is dangerous! she makes it worse that I dont like be confined in small spaces!stupid baka, dont-know-how-to-drive bak--  
_WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!! Vegeta yelled pointing at the tree in front of them. Bulma quickly pulled the car up, she was looking for something in her purse.  
Wow, that was close, huh Vegeta? Vegeta? Hey Vegeta? Are you ok? Bulma asked, waving her hand in front of his face, which was plastered in a bewildered expression.  
WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! he yelled.  
Oh, is my driving scaring you? Bulma said, chuckling. Well, I didn't know we were in a forest, we were in the air, I wonder what happened   
You were looking for something in that kami damn thing you carry around! Vegeta said, snapping out of his previous perplexity.  
Ya, but the car should stay in the air, even if I'm not watching were I'm going Bulma explained. Oh look! There's CC! She said, pointing at the little dot on the ground.  
Vegeta said looking around hopefully, when he set his eyes on it. let me out!let me out!  
No! Vegeta, you stay in the car until I land Bulma scolded. Vegeta just crossed his arms. when they landed, Vegeta opened the door and was about to bolt, when he forgot that he put the stupid safety belt on when he thought he was going to die.   
he said as the seat belt held him in the car and almost took the breath out of him.  
You should take that off first Bulma said as she got out of the car. Vegeta hastily unbuckled the thing and was about to yank it of its own hinges. dont even think about it Bulma called from the door. Vegeta just let it rest with a nasty glare, then threw it back in the car intact. he stomped in the house.  
Remind me to never ride in a car with you ever again! Vegeta growled as he sat in the kitchen. Glaring at her.  
Ok, how are you going to get her to the restaurant? Bulma asked, sitting across from him, with her coffee.  
I'm going to fly Vegeta huffed.  
No your not Bulma said crossing m=her arms.  
Your not taking me! Vegeta shouted. Bulma blinked then smiled.  
No, I think _you _should drive, here she said, handing him a capsule  
Whats this? he asked, looking at it, it was labeled. Convertible 67'  
Its a car, without a roof Bulma said, and its not a air car   
Vegeta said, setting it on the table. he looked at the clock on the wall 3:11. _Damn, she's still in that building!   
_Its black Bulma hinted, Vegeta raised his head to look at her.  
he said again, but still showing interest.  
Here, this is to pay for the dinner she said digging in her purse for a envelope, handing it to him.  
Whats in it? He asked, examining it.  
400 dollars she said shrugging, Vegeta raised his eyes to look at her and nodded, any other person would have gasped out of shock. And I want you to buy her something nice, like jewelry or something   
What? Me? Buy something for a human?! Vegeta scowled.  
You said yourself that you needed to do something to make her believe, and thats a something Bulma huffed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
Like what? he asked, glaring at her.  
I dont know, a necklace she said. You should get her a locket, we have a selection of them here, follow me Bulma said, standing up, Vegeta dropped the envelope in the blue bag with the tux and followed her. When he saw the jewelry, he instantly knew what he wanted.  
I want that one he said, pointing at it.  
Oh, that one? Whew! I thought you were going to pick one of those over there! Bulma said pointing across the room. _Why would I do that? Those things are UGLY!!_ This ones only 3,000 she said, then taking it out of the case.  
Vegeta replied as he kept an eye on what she was doing with it.  
Do you want it engraved? Bulma asked, setting it on a machine, Vegeta raised his eyebrows.  
Vegeta said.  
-----later, at 3:32----  
ring.......ring......ring....  
Moshi Moshi? Bulma asked into the phone.  
Bulma heard Mackenzie say, Bulma's smile got really big.   
she asked. What can I do for you?  
Is...uh....Vegeta there? Mackenzie asked, unsure of herself.  
Oh, ya I'll go get him Bulma said and put the phone on the table. She walked in the living room.  
Vegeta? Mackenzie's on the phone Bulma said, tapping him on the shoulder. he turned to look at her.  
Right, whatever he said, turning around. _She's just trying to scare me, well it isn't working!_  
No, really she' on the phone! Bulma said, slapping him on the shoulder.  
Fine woman Vegeta said, getting up and stalking into the kitchen. He picked up the phone.   
Vegeta? Dont be so rude! Mackenzie scolded.  
Vegeta almost shouted to the phone and glared at Bulma.  
Told ya Bulma said crossing her arms and smirking.  
Shut up woman Vegeta directed to Bulma, she stuck her tounge out at him. What do you want?  
Were are we going? Mackenzie asked, into the phone.  
What do you mean were? Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma who stared at him intently_  
_You know, what restaurant?Mackenzie asked, sounding like she was getting annoyed.  
Oh,WOMAN! Would you mind!? Vegeta yelled at Bulma who now was right next to him, still staring.  
Ok Ok! You dont have to yell! I'm leaving! Jeez Bulma said, backing away and walking out the kitchen door  
Um...one of them fancy onesVegeta said quietly, looking at the door for any traces of Bulma  
Fancy one? Whats it called?Mackenzie asked.  
How should I know that? The woman picked it out Vegeta growled, forgetting about the door.  
Bulma? She knows were going on a date? Mackenzie all but screamed in the phone, Vegeta winced  
Mackenzie!I'm home! Vegeta heard Gohan yell _Stupid little Kakkorots brat!_  
Alright Gohan!I'll be down in a second! Vegeta heard the muffled reply  
Yes, I needed help, and she's the only woman I know right now, besides Kakkorots annoying wife, and she promised not to tell anyone, or else I will destroy something of hers Vegeta explained,glaring at the phone  
Oh, um ,so I should wear something fancy? Mackenzie asked hopefully  
I dont know! Ask the woman, she's making me wear one of those black and white things that make me look like those little bird things were the ice is on this sorry excuse for a planet Vegeta mumbled. _That thing is very uncomfortable..._  
She's making you wear a tux?! Mackenzie screamed in to the phone, Vegeta held the phone away from his ear  
Mackenize? Who's wearing a tux?!Vegeta heard Kakkorots brat' yell  
Never mind!Vegeta heard the muffled reply again  
So thats what there called Vegeta said, glaring at the blue bag by the table  
Are you driving? she asked suddenly. _What does she expect from me?!_  
Vegeta asked, pretending like he didn't know what it was.  
Ya, you know cars, driving, that kind of thing? Mackenzie sighed into the phone.  
You mean those noisy things that let humans travel at slow speeds? Vegeta asked, still pretending to be confused.  
Yea, whateverMackenzie said.  
Ya, I have to...a...drive Vegeta said, frowning and looking at the floor again. _I could have sworn I heard something.  
_Your going to drive? In what?Mackenzie questioned   
One of those things that dont have a top, the womans letting me _borrow_' it Vegeta said as he recalled what Bulma explained to him, Then Bulma fell over on the floor after Vegeta opened the door and scowled down at her  
Bulma said, sitting up and smiling.  
Your driving a convertible? What color?Mackenzie asked, before Vegeta could yell at Bulma  
Vegeta answered, forgetting about Bulma  
Mackenzie said happily. Well, dont forget you have to pick me up   
Vegeta said, rolling his eyes and glaring at Bulma who stood up and rubbed her elbow  
Mackenzie said _Probably waiting for me to say that back, I might as well.  
_ Vegeta said, then hung the phone up quickly before she could answer. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!  
Um, I couldn't help it! Bulma whined. Vegeta glared then stomped off. _I dont feel like arguing right now_Uh, Dont forget to shower!  
Shut up woman! Vegeta growled as he stalked up the stairs to his room, where he stepped in the shower. _I now declare I hat all women, even if I am bonded to one, I dont care! There to damn sentimental! _Vegeta walked down the stairs at 4:30 in his tux.   
Oh Vegeta! You look so handsome in that! Bulma said, smiling, Vegeta glared at her, but it wasn't as bad as it normally is. _Dammit! Why am I feeling like this! its not like this really matters that much, I mean all I;m doing is taking her to dinner and then I give her the necklace. Its not that bad! _Hurry up Vegeta or you'll be late! The cars out there waiting for you and here's the necklace Bulma said, handing him the black velvet box, he stuffed it in his pocket. humphed' and walked out the door. Dont forget to open the door for her!  
Vegeta said as he got in the black convertible, he had gotten over it after he saw it when Bulma first took it out of the capsule. He started the engine and roared off to Goku's house. Stupid woman, I dont need her help Vegeta growled. But somehow he knew he would have never got through this if it weren't for her. He smirked. _Then again, if I had paid more attention to Mackenzie then I wouldn't be in this mess..._ he sighed as half an hour went by like 2 minutes and he was in view of Goku's house, he parked it, leaving it running, he got out and went to the door, he took a deep breath. He could feel Kakkorots brat' and Chrome Dome' he knocked.   
I'll get it! he heard Mackenzie yell, he heard them complimenting her. Then she opened the door and closed in really fast, Vegeta blinked in surprise. _Wow, she looks...beautiful......_ Vegeta thought as he admired her. Lets go! She said, dragging his to the car. _She sure seems in a hurry._ He was about to open his door.  
Aren't you going to open my door? Mackenzie asked, hands on her hips. Vegeta sighed and opened the door for her. _I knew I forgot something, damn, how am I going to get through this night without kissing her! I mean, she's hard to resist, what am I saying!? I'm a sayian Elite! I can over some anything! Well, lately I haven't been able to overcome anything....._ Vegeta kept glancing a her. _Okay, I cant help it! Its not like anyones here!  
_ he finally said, Mackenzie looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled.  
Thank you she said, and turned back to stare out the window. _It wasn't that bad..I can do this!   
  
_A/N, ok, so was it bad???? What do you think????WELLLLLL???????????? Sprry about that thing before, I hope it doesnt happen agian!


	15. chapter 14

Mackenzie  
chapter fourteen  
I watched Vegeta drive out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the details like the expression on his face, which was a frown, the way his hands gripped the wheel, which were now turning white, I smiled, even the way he was sitting, back straight, arms angled, head held high, and what his body was feeling, I could tell he was tense. I felt the urge to massage his shoulders, but I didn't. I just turned back to the window to look at the wonders of the night without the moon, which Piccolo had conveniently destroyed a couple of times.  
Are you ok? You dont look well, we could go back if you want.... I suggested, resting a hand on his shoulder, Vegeta shrugged it off and glared at me.  
I'm fine, now leave me alone He growled, turning his eyes back to the road.  
Sorry for asking I said sarcastically, staring out of the window shield. He didn't say anything. _This is a great way to start the evening! _I said, unconsciously snarling.  
Nande Kosu?! Vegeta said, staring at me. I turned in surprise.  
What are you talking about?! I said. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but instead he turned back to face the road, I shook my head. _What a dumbass!  
_We parked in the restaurants left parking. I got out and took a large breath and watched some of the other couples coming in or out. Lets go I said, starting to walk in the restaurant, Vegeta following me.  
Ma'am, Sir A person greeted, you know the person with the list of names and stuff.  
I said, smiling, Vegeta grunted and I elbowed him.  
he asked, smiling at us, I nodded. Right this way he said and walked toward a two seated table. There will be a waiter here in a minute he said and then walked back to the stand.  
What a baka Vegeta grumbled.  
Vegeta, what do you want? I asked opening my menu and looking in it.   
I dont care, as long its food He said, keeping his eyes closed. I shook my head  
I breathed. A waiter came to us.  
Are you ready? She asked, looking at us in turn.  
Um..yes, I would like the Plate du'mun, so would he I said, looking up at her and closing the menu. Folding my hands, I shifted my gaze to Vegeta who had one eye open, watching the waiter.  
Anything to drink? she asked, after she wrote something on her note pad.  
Um, he would like some white wine, and water will be fine for me I said, smiling up at her, she smiled back.  
Thank you, your food will be ready soon she said, then she walked off.  
Nande kosu is white wine'? he asked, glaring at me. I sighed.  
Its a type of drink, I think it as alcohol in it, I've never had it, so I wouldn't know, you'll like it I said, looking at the table top. He grunted. I just stared at the table top with my hands folded on top of it in silence for about 8 minutes.  
How long does it take this baka eating place to serve our food!? Vegeta demanded.  
They have to cook it first VegetaI said, mindlessly.  
No they dont he stated.  
Vegeta, I will not eat raw food, I could get sick, unlike you I am HUMAN! Ok? I dont have super organs I sneered, looking up at him.  
I know that, they dont have to cook _my _meal, I really dont care Vegeta huffed, turning away.  
I said, looking back at the table top.  
I heard, I lifted my head to look in the direction I heard it from. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, I looked around and shrugged. _Other people have the same name as me, its possible, I hope anyway..._  
Vegeta, did you hear something? I asked, looking at him expectantly.  
Your hearing things baka onna he replied, his eyes stayed closed. I raised an eyebrow. _Now why the hell is he being like this now? What, does he not like me anymore or something? Or did he ever? I wonder, I'm not going to ask, he'll only lie and say this is the way he always acts, I think he's just out of it, this is what he acted like in the series, I hope he doesn't start acting like that again, its hard to deal with him when he's like that, but then again, everything dear always comes with a price, some way or another.  
_I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back I said, he grunted in acknowledgement. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I dont look _that _bad! I said, studying myself.  
Dear, whats worrying you? asked an older woman, who had just came in the door.  
Oh, nothing I replied, trying not to look at her.   
Dont lie, I may be old, but I'm not stupid, I can tell a fellow woman in need she said, smiling warmly at me and planting a hand on my shoulder.  
Oh, its just...my boyfriend is being a..um, butt I said. I didn't know if she would mind bad language.  
Honey, men are like that, they will always try to act cool or like there just to cool to care, they're like that every once in a while, trust me, I went through many kinds of men like that in my life she said, talking her hand of my shoulder. The warmth of it left, making me shiver. I hope he realizes what a gem he has now, before he loses it she said, I looked at my hands, a light red crept up my neck. _Gem.....she cant be talking about me, can she? I'm no gem....  
_Ma'am?You aren't talking about me, are you? I asked, uncertain of the answer.  
Of course I am, I'm sure my son would love to have you, but he seems to be a bit old for you, how old are you by the way? she asked, standing next to me.  
I'm 15 I said, looking at her side profile, her dark hair framed her petal colored skin, and her almond eyes.  
Young, and beautiful, you are a lucky girl, lucky in deed the woman said, laughing, a deep rich sound, making me want to dance at the sound.  
I'm not that beautiful, there are more pretty girls out there, not just me, and they are much more pretty, much more I said, looking down. _She cant mean me, it just isn't right.  
_Oh, there are pretty girls, but thats the thing, there _pretty,_ _your_ beautiful she said, patting my bare arm. I smiled, embarrest. Dont be embarrest, you should be proud of your looks, not every one has that pleasure, and dont deny it! Because you will just be fooling yourself, look in the mirror for-how do I say this?- she said, getting a thoughtful look, I looked at her with eagerness for her advice. Hmmm, look in the mirror for the big things, not the small things, only you would notice, just the things the people around you see, have you ever noticed how most of the men-old and young- look at you? You should really look once in a while, besides, you need an ego boost she said, smiling warmly. Well, I hope you take this advice to heart, I have to go, my food is probably cold by now, good luck she said and walked out the door.   
I watched her go until she was gone, away from my sight, I turned back to the mirror, and stepped back as far as I could and just looked in the mirror, thats when I noticed it, I _was _pretty, I spent to much time worrying about it, I never noticed, I smiled, and walked back out the door, with a real smile. I looked around, most of the men turned there heads to look at me, and quickly adverted there eyes when my gaze fell on them. I smiled and walked back to my seat proudly, that was, it would have been proudly, if that stupid, kosu atama wouldn't have gotten in my way.  
Mackenzie, you need to go, _now_ Donishrea informed me, holding his hands out like a stop sign.  
I hissed What are you doing here?!  
I told you, you need to go he said, reaching for my arm, but I trained, I was much faster than before and I dodged him.   
Go away! I'm a lot stronger now! I called, before I jumped into the seat in front of Vegeta, who looked up in surprise.  
What is going on?! he demanded, following my gaze to Donishrea.   
Donishrea asked, pointing to himself and looking around.  
Yes, you Vegeta snarled. What are you doing here?!  
Donishrea asked again.  
YES YOU YOU BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! Vegeta howled.  
Enough times for me to understand Donishrea said, keeping a straight face.  
One is enough, and GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT! Vegeta yelled, stomping over to Donishrea. Who looked on with fear and was terribly failing with hiding it.  
  
GET OUT! Vegeta said, now nose to nose with him. Donishrea left quickly. Vegeta stood straight up Stupid Baka people, messing with my mate is not smart Vegeta said, stalking back to his sea with people staring at him. WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?? He demanded, everyone turned there heads in response. Vegeta got back in his seat.  
That was.....nice I said, smiling. Vegeta just looked at me. Then bam, I felt a sting in my arm, I jumped. What the? I said, looking down at a dart looking thing about 1 inch long with blue feathers. Thats when the world started to get blurry.  
I heard Vegeta ask. then something hit my head, really hard.  
I see birdies I said mindlessly and then went into total darkness, obvious to the world around me.   
Vegeta watched me slump over in my seat, he noticed the dart and pulled it out.   
I told her she needs to go Donishrea said, holding a gold dart shooter.  
Vegeta hissed once again, turning toward Donishrea. No one even _touches _my mate he said in blind rage. And you did, your dead   
Me? Dead? HA! I'm already dead, how do you explain me being so pale? He said, smiling.  
You still feel pain, and thats what your going to get, is a life long PAIN IN THE ASS!Vegeta yelled, his hair flashing gold and eyes turquoise.  
Donishrea said, as he started to walk toward me.  
Get away from her Vegeta growled, as he was instantly in front of me.  
Try and keep me away Donishrea said. Vegeta smirked, evilly.  
That wasn't a good idea he said and started to power up a ki attack, most of the people there started to scream and run out, if they haven't already. Vegeta then threw the ki attack at Donishrea, who dodged. Nande Kosu!?  
Well, are you going to come and get me or not? Donishrea asked, crossing his arms. Vegeta flew at him with vengeance, but Donishrea dodged and made a bee line for me. He got to me before Vegeta knew what was going on. Vegeta turned around and glared at him, but didn't move, he wasn't sure what he would do to me.  
Put. Her.DOWN! Vegeta yelled, his hair and eyes permanently going ssj.  
Now why would I do that? Donishrea asked as he blinked out. Vegeta got a shocked look on his face for a second, which transformed into a seething rage.  



	16. chapter 15

insert usual disclaimer.Ok, so it hasn't been a week, but anyway, I just got this really good idea and I had to start, so I did, this chapter is longer than before, it is 7 pages in font 14, so please enjoy...(yes I know that was corny) ^.^  
  
Mackenzie  
Chapter fifteen  
Goku felt the power of Vegeta's ki during is sparring match with Piccolo and Gohan, he remembered earlier that day he had asked the prince if he wanted to spar, he had refused. Goku thought it was kinda weird for him, but he didn't say anything except see ya later!'. Goku stopped attacking Piccolo.   
Gohan asked, looking up at him.  
Its Vegeta, his power...its..its HUGE Goku exclaimed, scratching his head.  
Huge? Vegeta? That somehow doesn't go together Piccolo sneered.  
No, Piccolo, cant you feel it? Goku asked looking at Piccolo with wide eyes. He got a thoughtful look then his almost feel over backwards.  
Piccolo said, surprised   
What got into _his_ pants? Gohan asked, he felt his power to.  
I dont know, but I'm going to find out Goku said as he put his finger to his forehead, he had recently asked King Kai to teach it to him and he did, and disappeared.  
Dad...? Never mind Gohan said shaking his head.  
Gohan, dont worry about Goku, lets just keep sparring  
Goku appeared in a mass of ruble,which he guessed had been a building recently. Goku asked, scanning the area, he could feel his ki, which was still as high as it was before, he was close. Goku walked around until he saw Vegeta's golden aura. Vegeta! Your a super sayia-jin! Goku explained, jumping up and down, Vegeta was on his knees and leaning over with his hands in fists in front of him.  
Vegeta said slowly. Goku stopped hoping and was on one foot, he slowly put his foot down.  
What do you mean? Haven't you always wanted to be super sayia-jin? Goku asked, kneeling down by Vegeta.  
She's gone Vegeta said, Goku could here him growl.  
Uh...who's gone? Goku asked, scratching his head as he plopped all the way down next to Vegeta.  
Vegeta said, tightening his fists into more of a ball, blood seeping out of the crevices his fingers made.  
What?! Where did she go?! Goku demanded, looking around without getting up.  
I dont know Vegeta replied, sitting up. He took her   
Who took her? Goku asked, his full attention on Vegeta.  
That boy Vegeta said, clenching his jaw together. And I couldn't stop him He pounded the ground this time.  
Goku asked raising an eyebrow. Vegeta's head whipped up to face him.  
Yes, that boy...shot her with a dart and dodged all my attacks and disappeared with her Vegeta said, his shoulders started to slump. Goku jumped up, taking Vegeta along with him, Vegeta, being as short as he was, was dangling from Goku's hand which was raised high enough so Vegeta would be nose to nose with Goku.   
Were going to find her Goku said, pure determination in his eyes. Vegeta just stared at him with a blank expression.  
he finally asked, going out of Super sayia-jin. Goku scratched his head.  
Thats a good question! Lets ask Piccolo and Gohan! Goku said, putting his free hand to his forehead and they both disappeared and reappeared to the right of where Piccolo and Gohan were sparring, they both noticed the two of them immediantly.  
Gohan asked, looking from the dangling Vegeta to the dim faced Goku.  
What the hell happened?! Piccolo finished for Gohan.  
Well, Vegeta here said that Mackenzie's gone and Donishrea took her Goku said, then he smiled. And Vegeta went Super sayia-jin! Both Piccolo and Gohan looked surprised, then even more surprised when Goku said the last part.  
Piccolo asked.  
Mackenzie's gone? Gone where? Gohan asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Vegeta was still dangling from Goku's hand.  
Well son, we dont know that, I was hoping that you two might have an idea Goku said, letting Vegeta go, he just kind of dropped from the sky. Goku said and flew after him. He came back up with a passed out' Vegeta.  
What with him? Gohan asked, pointing at Vegeta.  
Uh, I think he fell asleep, to much stress I guess Goku asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
Gohan said. Well, we cant find her by her ki, she doesn't have one Gohan said pointedly.  
Oh ya, I forgot about that Goku said, going back to dim faced.  
We should go to Capsule Corp. Piccolo said, arms crossed.  
Goku asked, looking at Piccolo with a blank face. Because I'm drawing a blank here  
We need to get everyone together to find her, namely, us,Bulma Yamcha and Krillin Piccolo huffed.  
Goku said as he put his finger to his head.  
Piccolo yelled.  
Goku asked, looking at him. Piccolo and Gohan took a hold of his shoulders and Goku disappeared in front of Bulma.  
She yelled as she fell on her butt. She quickly hopped up.Whats going on?   
Well....can we sit down? Goku asked.   
she said, staring at Vegeta as she led the way into the living room. Goku sat on the couch, still holding Vegeta, Piccolo stood by the door, and Gohan sat next to Goku. Bulma sat in a chair across from Goku. Tell me, what happened  
Well, Donishrea took Mackenzie, and Vegeta here went super sayia-jin, saying that he couldn't stop him and its his fault and stuff, then he fell asleep Goku said shrugging. Bulma sat there with her mouth open.  
she said finally Mackenzie's gone?  
Ya, why are you getting mad? Gohan asked. Besides the point  
Mackenzie is Vegeta's mate! Bulma yelled.  
Goku asked.  
Thats were two beings get together, and stay together, much like you and your mate Goku Piccolo said, frowning. So, he bonded with a human  
Both Goku and Gohan asked.  
A bond is where the two beings can..um..._feel_ each other and know when each other are in danger, and they cant brake a bond after its made, Vegeta very well could die from losing Mackenzie Bulma explained. Goku and Gohan were both staring at Bulma with wide eyes.  
Wait a sec here...  
-----------  
_Where am I? _I thought, looking around me. All I saw was haze, I couldn't see two feet in front of me! So I wasn't going to get up.  
I called, it echoed.  
Ah, so your awakeI heard someone say. I quickly got up and turned around in circles.  
Who are you? I asked, straining my eyes to see farther, but it didn't work.  
I'm the one who brought you here the person answered. I could tell it was a woman by the soft sweet tone of voice.  
Why did you bring me here if your just going to take me back to where I came from? I demanded, remembering why I was there in the first place.  
First of all, I'm not the one who wanted you to go, and second, you went there to learn something The girl said, the haze started to disappear. I looked around in surprise. All I saw was a gate, with very intricate designs.  
Then who did, and what was the lesson? I asked, I still couldn't see her, so I just darted my eyes around. Mind you, I still had on the dress.  
Your brother did, and the lesson is in you She answered, walked out from behind the gate. She...was a _fairy_, she had on this brown thing that just covered the important places, her green hair was laid all over, some of it got in her face, it was long too, about to her knees. Her eyes were this brilliant gold, and her wings...her wings were see through and shiny. She didn't have shoes She looked almost perfect, besides that, she was blue, her skin I mean.  
My brother? I asked, slightly tilting my head.  
Yes, you said that you needed a lesson, he told me what that lesson was and what your favorite thing to do was, which was watching dbz she said, smiling and walking toward me. I agreed with him that if I took you here that you would have to come back whether you liked it or not, I was experimenting, I've just started this kind of thing, she said, her smile widened.  
But, what did Donishrea have to do with this? I asked, tapping my foot on the white nothingness floor, quite like the room of spirit and time.  
He is my assistant, you see, I'm a fairy, if you haven't guessed that already, I grant wishes, this was my first wish, it worked out well, only you weren't supposed to get bonded with Vegeta, and it was his fault that you did she said, nodding her head behind me, so I looked, and there was Donishrea, only he was a fairy also, instead of his clothing' being brown it was white, and his wings were a soft blue. and he didn't wear any shoes either. _So thats why he looked so....perfect  
_Sorry, but she wouldn't listen, so its actually her fault Donishrea grumbled. I just blinked.  
Now, you were sent to get her, and I found you running in circles around this rock, you didn't do your job she said, making her way over to us. I smiled and laughed.  
Whats so funny?! Donishrea asked, growing red.  
So it worked, I didn't think it worked, so I guess your dumber than you sound I said, smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me and turned away.  
Anyway, the bond you have with Vegeta, is the same for him, he is bonded with you, and you need to go back, or he _will_ die, you wont because the bind would be forgotten when you go back, but it will stay with him she said smiling again, but a bit more sad like.  
Why will he die? I asked, getting worried.  
He will die, because it will feel like a part of him as been violently torn from him, and he cant live like that, its like..living without a part of your heart, you cant, each pat of your heart does something, you lose it, your losing that something it does, causing your body to stop functioning right she said And that wasn't our intention, you see, if Donishrea(mean glare over to him) had got you when you were in the cave, it wouldn't have mattered, but he didn't. Yes the bond was there, but it wasn't strong enough to be that vital, it is now because you had all that time in between the time we have to wait to go to that world she said sighing. I guess the first time isn't always a charm, maybe the third ne?   
I was speechless. So your telling me, Vegeta cant live without me there?  
Thats what she said Donishrea grumbled. I glanced at him.  
Thats right She said, nodding her head.  
What your name? I asked, I forgot, I never got her name.  
My name? she asked, she seemed surprised by the question.  
I said nodding, then I smiled as she smiled.  
I've never been asked my name before, how sweet. Its Saria she said beaming.  
I said smiling back at her. Donishrea rolled his eyes. But, if thats true, than why was he acting like he didn't care?   
Oh...that...he was sorting out things, he didn't think he could handle seeing you like that, without losing his pride, you should know that, his pride his great, well you could say he is proud of his pride, and he has the right to be that prideful Saria said, trying her best to explain it.  
You mean, he was afraid he would lose it? I asked, looking at her with question in my eyes.  
You could put it like that she said, getting a thoughtful look.  
Well, so your going to bring me back because of the bond we have? I asked, looking her in the eye.  
she nodded.  
Then bring me back! I demanded.  
Well...we cant do that yet she said, looking down.  
Why not? I demanded, I was trying hard not to let the tears that were welling in my eyes fall.  
Because you need to see what you have done, follow me Saria walked over to the gate. She flicked her hand and a staff appeared, it was a deep blue with the same designs on it as the gate, there was a clear orb on top of it, it looked like there was spinning clouds in it of all different colors. She pointed it at the gate, and the gate opened to reveal a water-like picture. See, this is whats going on right now I saw Goku holding a dead looking Vegeta, Piccolo off to the side, Gohan next to Goku, Bulma in a chair opposite to them, Krillin on the second couch, sitting next to Yamcha, they were all looking at Goku, who's mouth was moving.  
What are they saying? I asked, looking at her, she was looking in the gate also, Donishrea was right behind us.  
I cant tell you, even if I could, I wouldn't She said, closing her eyes.  
I demanded, well it sounded more like a desperate whine.  
Because, they are talking about you, and I can not tell you, no matter what, what they think about you, thats for you to find out she said, sighing, opening her eyes she watched them for a while more, then closed the gate.  
Why was Vegeta like that? I demanded, ignoring what she had just told me.  
Not to worry....he's fine, he just passed out thats all she said. You do understand why you were sent there, right?   
I said, glaring at them.  
Until you do, you cant go back, to neither realm she said bowing her head.  
Who made up that stupid rule! I asked, sitting on the floor'.  
Saria said, her staff disappeared. I just looked at her and shook my head. _I'm not going to ask. I might as well figure this out. Ok, I know Donishrea said something about Love,and how I dont know what I have until I lose it, THATS IT!!!_  
I know what it is! I said, jumping up.  
What is is? she asked, smiling.  
I dont know what I have, until I lose it I said, smiling.  
And do you know why your brother sent you here with that lesson? she asked, her smile growing.  
I was taking my life like it was nothing, like a pop bottle, I can just throw that away and get another, but I cant do that with my life, and that I was just ignoring my family, like they were nothing I said, remembering all of this, I looked down. Then I was enveloped in a hug.  
You got it! she said, pulling me out of her hug. You can go!  
I asked, smiling again Thats what it was?   
Yes, lets take you back she said and dragged me over to the gate, and with her staff, which she brought back, opened it and threw me in. she said waving, I waved back.  
---------  
Then how are we going to fine her? Krillin asked, Goku had just explained it to them.  
We haven't figured that out yet Goku said, sighing.  
Oh, well-- Yamcha was cut off as I landed out of nowhere in the middle of the room.  
Goku yelled, handing Vegeta to Piccolo, who looked less than pleased with the situation, walked over to me and helped me up.  
Hi you guys I said smiling.  
  
A/N, I hope that made sense, and I hope it clears some stuff up!! please R&R  
  



	17. chapter 16

insert usual disclaimer. Ya ya ya, I'm not sure if you thought I was done with this story..but as you see, I'm not..I wont be done _that_ easily! What do you think? That I'm cheap? Wait-dont answer that! Anyway, here's the story....  
  
Mackenzie  
Chapter sixteen  
As soon Goku let go of me, so did the support it offered, I got really light headed, I reached out to grab onto Goku's gi.   
he said and he put a hand on my stomach to support me again. Maybe you should go to sleep  
Ya, I think your right I said, latching a arm around his shoulder. Bulma, what time is it? I asked, looking at her.  
she said, pulling her sleeve back to see her watch.   
11:58? I dont think ChiChi would approve of us going home at this hour I said, tightening my grip on Goku's shoulder when the room began to spin. I think I need to lay down   
Yes I think you do Bulma said, putting her hand on my forehead. You have a fever, you should get into a bed fast  
I'll lead you up to one of the guest rooms Yamcha said, getting up.  
I said, nodding, but quickly stopped because it gave me a head ache. Goku, can you please help me? Yamcha, can you bring Vegeta up there too?   
Sure Mackenzie Yamcha said, taking him from Piccolo, who looked relieved.  
I will Goku said smiling at me. I gave him a half smile.  
Lets go Yamcha said and we went up the stairs, he kept glancing back at me,finally when we reached the 8th door down, he tapped in a code, and lead us in. Where do you want...him?  
On the bed I said as Goku set me on the bed, Yamcha placed Vegeta next to me, I pulled the blankets up over both of us, and immediantly went into fake sleep'.  
I guess what Bulma said was right, lets go Goku said. I heard there foot steps and the door close.I sat up, the room spinner for a bit but returned to normal. I undressed Vegeta down to his boxers and tucked him in. I took of my dress and got up to find a shirt, I found one in one of the dressers in the room, I slipped in on and got back in bed, before the dizziness could take over.   
Vegeta woke before I did. He turned over, his eyes still closed. When he stretched, his hands hit me, his eyes jerked open. What the..? He asked, sitting up. Where did you come from, I thought you left! He said, gazing at my sleeping form. If Kakkorot found you, or that fag, or...or Chrome Dome did, I swear, they're dead! I'm supposed to be your mate, and as that, I need to protect you myself I cant just let other people do it for me! I'm not _that _low He growled, probably more to himself than me, I guess he didn't know his shouting the first time woke me up, I just chose to keep my eyes closed and listen to what he had to say.  
None of them found me, I found myself I lazily opened an eye to look at him. I felt queasy, and my head hurt, but I wasn't about to let Vegeta know that.  
When did you wake up? he asked, laying back beside me.  
When you started yelling you baka, you could be at least considerate of other people when there sleeping I said, lightly punching him on the shoulder.  
I thought that you....never mind He said, glaring at the wall. I smiled at him.  
Well, I dont feel very clean, so I'm going to take a bath I said, getting up, ignoring the queasy feeling in my stomach and how I felt I really should stay in bed. _But I really need a bath, the last time I had one was two days ago because I didn't have my bath yesterday! _ I walked in the bath room and striped out of the clothing I was currently wearing, ran the water until it was hot and full, then I got in and waded in so the water came to my neck, then I remembered the new bubble soap C.C made that is supposed to relax you, I reached up in the little shelf were the soap was at and squirted it in the tub, mixing it up. It made lots of bubbles. I smiled and went under the water. The next thing I know, I felt hands holding my head down. _Dont panic! _I told my body as it tried to panic by splashing and screaming, instead I forced it to stay still. _The only person in the room that I know of was Vegeta, who else? I dont think Vegeta left or else I would have heard the door! But maybe it was when I was putting the bubbles in that someone sneaked in and Vegeta left! _Somehow I always end up scaring the crap out of myself, this time my body started to react on its own, despite how much I tried to keep it still, it ended up overpowering my brain. I screamed into the water and splashed about, kicking my legs, remember this is a really big tub, enough to fit four large men(Not a good picture!) so I was in no danger of kicking the tubs walls, only the person, and when I finally achieved doing that, the hands went away and I popped up out of the water like a cork, and breathed deep, and looked right into the pained face of Vegeta. Are you okay? Where did I kick you? I asked, swimming or at least you could almost call it swimming. He just gulped. I raised an eyebrow, then my mouth turned into an O. Oh my god! I said, and swam as fast as I could over to him. I'm sorry! Are you ok?? I asked, searching his eyes.   
What do you think? He growled.  
Gee, I didn't mean to! What were you doing in the first place?! I said, grabbing his leg and pulling myself up into his lap and hugged him, not letting go. he didn't move for awhile, but finally his hands snaked around my back and pulled me closer to him. Thats how we stayed, his chin on my shoulder, mine in the crook of his neck. _knock knock._  
Mackenzie? Are you going to school? I heard Goku ask, opening the door. I quickly pulled from our embrace and shoved Vegeta below the water and smiled when Goku walked in, well I guess I didn't know I was half way out of the water because I was sitting on Vegeta. I noticed when Goku started to get a little pink and was staring, and I know that is wasnt at my face, so I looked down, seeing that my upper body was exposed, I quickly ducked in the water.  
I yelled, getting red. He blinked at me.  
But are you going to school? He asked. I forgot all about how my stomach felt for a minute.  
NO! NOW GET OUT!And knock next time, even if the door is open! I yelled, Goku ran out of the room, I sighed and got off of Vegeta, he popped up and glared at me after taking a deep breath.   
Why did you do that? he asked, crossing his arms.  
Well, unless you want Goku seeing what we are doing, than I suggest you shut up, and besides.. I said smiling at him and crossing my arms.  
he asked, scooting closer to me.  
I said, turning away, making the water splash with the movement of my hair.  
Would you tell me already! he growled.  
He saw my _upper _half I said patting him on the shoulder as he got red.  
He _what_? he demanded.  
He saw me, you know naked? No clothes? That kind of *cough cough cough* th-*cough* ing I said, but before I ended my throat got really itchy and I couldn't stop coughing. *cough cough cough cough* I nee-*cough cough*d to get Go-*cough cough*ku right *cough cough cough cough* now I said, jumping out of the bath and carelessly wrapped a towel around me and ran out the door coughing my guts out. When I walked in the living room where Gohan, Krillin, Goku, Yamcha and Bulma were currently at, they all turned toward me, Krillin was pink, Goku was scratching his head and Yamcha had those weird eyes, Bulma looked worried.  
Are you okay? she asked, walking toward me.  
I*cough cough* dont *cough* know I answered, pulling back up a part of the towel that was starting to fall.  
Maybe you should eat some soup? She asked.  
Good thing Roshi ain't here Krillin said, trying not to look at me. Vegeta came down stairs dry and in his battle suit. He scanned everyone, he stopped when he looked at me, in a skimpy towel coughing my lungs out. He stomped over to me picked me up and flew out the door.  
Vegeta! What are you doing?! Goku called from the door.  
She's sick you moron! She needs to stop coughing! Bulma called  
Gohan said, still sitting on the couch, and Yamcha with the same face as well.  
Were*cough cough cough* are you*cough cough* taking me? I asked, covering my mouth with one hand and hanging on to Vegeta for dear life with the other.  
Dont talk, it makes it worse, and I dont like it he said frowning.  
What do*cough cough* you me-*cough cough cough cough*an? I asked rubbing my throat.  
I can feel it to, so stop he said, looking at me. I slouched my shoulders and coughed a few million more times. _People never listen, and I think its rude! And wheat the hell does he mean he can feel it to? he's not me! _I coughed a few more times as we flew over the landscape, when we went up to Corin's tower, Vegeta dropped in the window'.  
HEY! Cat thingy! Vegeta called to Corin who turned around, blushing as well as Yajrobi.  
Uh..yes Vegeta? he asked, still red above the nose.  
I need a senzu, now! He demanded, and I coughed a few more times, it seemed every time I wanted to breath, I wanted to cough as well.  
Corin said, tossing him one, he stuffed it in my mouth, I chewed it but couldn't swallow it because I coughed every time I tried.  
I*cough* cant I said, looking up at Vegeta.  
What do you mean you cant? He asked, getting a confused look on his face.  
I cant swo-*cough cough cough*llow it because I co-*cough cough cough*ugh everyti-*cough*me I try to sw-*cough cough*ollow I finished I hated it when had to talk, it hurt my throat more.  
Damn it woman, why do you have to have a weak immune system!? he said, hopping out of Corins tower and started up to Kami's tower.  
I do n-*cough cough*ot have a*cough cough* weak immune system! I said, actually saying at least three words with out coughing!  
Yes you do he said, landing and started at the sight of Saria. I looked at her, surprised.  
What-*cough cough* are you*cough* doing*cough cough*here? I asked, trying not to cough.  
Well, I forgot to tell you...Carina was a place that is in between the two different dimensions...you body was taxing its self just to be there, and you were there for so long...that your body needs an extra amount of time to heal...that is why you are so sick she said sighing as I coughed a couple trillion times more.  
But*cough cough* why did-*cough*nt I feel s-*cough cough cough* ick the-*cough*re? I asked, gripping Vegeta's suit from the force of the coughs.  
We dont know why you didn't feel it in Carina because haven't figured out why mortal bodies tend to have their nervous system shut down there...I hope you aren't that taxed....we forgot all about it until now, you _should _be better by tomorrow she said, smiling, but in a sad way. _key word:should. Knowing me I wont get better until a couple weeks _I thought meekly _*if you think that way, than thats how it will be*_ I heard, I jerked my head up to look at Vegeta, who smirked and slightly nodded down at me. I scowled and turned around _Its none of your business what I think! You shouldn't be eves dropping... *I cant help it, when your worried or mad I just hear your thoughts, so shut up* you shut up! *No, besides, you cant hear what I think..* I am now *No, I am sending this telepathically you baka, I'm not thinking it to you, like what you are doing* _ I didn't answer.  
I ho-*cough cough*pe your *cough cough cough* right I said to Saria who smiled at me. Kami and Mr. Popo were unsually silent.  
I do to, if it isn't..than there is a problem...you should be able to talk to me in your dreams she said. I need to go..my times almost up and she blinked out.  
I*cough cough* want to*cough* go home*cough* I said. Vegeta growled, but took off anyhow, Kami and Mr. Popo never said a thing. _*You are such a wuss* You should try it, its not as easy as you think *I already have* Oh? *I am right now, I can feel what you feel, if you haven't forgotten yet that is* No, I just dont understand *You wont until it happens to you* Your alot of help *thats what I'm for, right?*  
  
_A/N, yes I know its short, but I have been really busy with school and cleaning house and homework and so on.... so I hope the next chapter will be done soon! Please R&R....  
Setsunna


	18. chapter 17

insert usual disclaimer. Okay......its a drama fic. WOW. Be sad.  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter seventeen  
I laid on my bed, curled in a protective ball. We had gone back to C.C., Goku had to bring me home because Vegeta flew off as soon as I was in the house...but that was two days ago. Saria was wrong, I haven't gotten better. The bad thing was, I didn't want to eat or sleep..actually I couldn't sleep..so I chose the differ..I didn't want to. Just like I didn't want to move. Just like I didn't want to eat. Just like I hated everyone in the world who lived, including Vegeta. I was mad at him for leaving me in this situation. I learned I cannot trust him in bad situations. So I wont. I decided that I didn't want to live anymore, and I certainly felt like it. I blinked into the already tear stained sheet. I had run out of tears. I wanted to cry the ocean just to drown all those people. I hate people. People and their emotions, or the emotions that just aren't there. Goku and ChiChi didn't bother me much, but Gohan comes in my room every night to hug me and say it would be all right. But when is everything alright? I always wanted to ask, but I never could because I knew he didn't know the answer and I didn't want to burden him. Maybe...if Vegeta were here..it would be a different story. But he's not. He's never there, _never_. Not when I need him. Not when I ask. Not when I _dont _need him. He never is, and never will be. Thats what I believe. People like that may change, but their heart will never change. Their attitude to everything will never change. The way they think of things around them will never change. The only thing that changes is the fact they realized they aren't evil, nothing more.   
I stared blankly at the wall. Just looking at the wall made me want to cry, but I dont have anymore tears to. I just blinked. My hair plastered to my face from perspiration. _People never seem to care when caring is needed most...._ thinking that, I found my hidden stash of tears that I didn't know I had. Fresh tears streamed down my face like a waterfall, splashing on my pillow. I blinked through the blur of tears, trying to see. The tears were always followed by new ones. When my waterfall drained to just a drip. ChiChi had lightly knocked on my door. When I didn't answer she opened it and came in with a plate of soup.  
You need to eat she said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I just stared through her. I dont want you to starve yourself to death she sighed and smoothed my hair away from my face. Gohan's worried, he says he learned that people that are pale like you are now, need to eat I still stared right through her, as if she weren't there. And to me, she wasn't, there wasn't anything there, only the white-wash wall. I felt just like the wall plain and ugly. Pale and unnoticeable. Unwanted. Mackenzie, you cant go on like this! You need to eat! Her words forced themselves into my head. I noticed she was there, if I haven't already. I looked up at her with pained eyes. She sighed again. We love you very much, and we dont want to lose you she said, patting my head one last time. Getting up from her seat she walked to the door. My eyes followed her the whole way. We love you very very much, Goku is afraid to come and see you because he's afraid he will get mad at you and yell and with that she closed the door. I watched the door for a long time. Brown. Not white. Brown. It stands out more than white. I'm white, everyone else is brown. I am white in a cloud. They are brown in a white cloud.I sighed at the sound of the front door slamming. _Gohan's home..._ Gohan had a thing right now with slamming the door every time he went through one that he could slam. _Probably wants the attention.._It never occurred to me that he just wanted me to know that he's still there. My eyes went back to the wall. My muscles ached from not moving for a day. I turned over on the bed to stare at the ceiling. Same as the wall. White. Ugly.Unwanted. Plain. White in a white piece of paper. I had stopped coughing for sometime now. Now all I feel is sick. My stomach is always queasy. My head is constantly in pain. My ears are always ringing. I felt like I had no energy. So, you could also put it, I feel like crap. I just didn't care anymore. I probably looked like crap to. But who's judging? Besides everyone that sets eyes on me. Judge. Thats what their lives are about. Is judge her. Judge him. Judge everything thats worth it. Thats the thing. No one will judge me. I'm not worthy. I'm not valued. No one but the people I live with will even stand to look at me. Goku...the ever cheerful...the one who doesn't care what you look like...wont even look at me....no wonder Vegeta left. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit. So I got up and hurried to my bathroom and did just that. I sank to the cool tile. I studied it. Colorful. Bright. Not me. I slowly stood with the help of the sink. I looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes. My hair was a matted mess. I was deathly pale. I looked like shit. _Die.....this life has no meaning....die....._ was all I could think. I wanted to die. I wanted to end my life. I felt like I was ripped in two when Vegeta said he had better things to do than waste his time on me. Now I believe him. Very much so. I even agree. _Why eat? It will just keep me alive longer. I dont want to be alive when he does come back....he wont have to look at me. _I slowly walked back to the bed and collapsed onto it. I felt drained of energy. Sleep finally took over me. I guess I have to go get up and walk to the bathroom and back to be able to sleep.  
ChiChi, I'm worried Goku said staring at his hands. ChiChi never saw him like this before. He always had on a smile. He never had this sad, painful look.  
I am to Goku, I am to She said, setting a cup of tea in front of him. He looked at it for some time before drinking it.  
Mommy mommy mommy! Gohan cried. Running in the room with a somewhat smile on his face.  
What is it? Is it Mackenzie?? she asked jumping from her chair. Gohan smiled.  
What happened? Goku asked. His already worried expression deepened.  
Come look Gohan said, running up the stairs to my room. He opened the door and moved out of the way. ChiChi looked in then smiled. Goku popped his head in and scowled. Not something you see every day.  
She looks so...pale he said, walking over to me and moving a stray hair out of my face.  
She hasn't ate in two days Goku, she should be pale she said, sighing at the untouched food on the nightstand.  
What? You never said that! Goku said jumping up.  
Goku! Shhhh ChiChi warned. looking at me as I moved around with a troubled look on my face. Goku quieted and pushed ChiChi and Gohan out of the room.  
We should let her sleep he said, walking back down to the kitchen. I woke up and looked at my digital clock. 6:53. _Time for supper, or at least it would be if I wanted it, but I dont..._I knew Goku was in here when I was asleep. I could smell him for some reason on my bed spread. _So he finally looked at me, I must have scared him off..._ I stared at the sheet. Everything is white, like me. In my dream. Saria had came, saying that I needed to eat. I needed to be in good health when Vegeta came back. Came back? He will never come back, never. I would guess that he just got tired of me and needed to get away so he could get his sight back from looking at me so often. I dont doubt him anymore. I just know, I dont doubt a thing anymore. I either know, or dont know. Why would I doubt? Whats the point? There is no point. Just like there's no point in living. And with that added energy, I got up and jumped out of my window, I was barely able to keep myself up, my ki was so low. _Good, then that means my end is near...the world will never have to see my face again...  
  
_A/N, okay, this is my first time making a drama fic. Do you think its good? Should I continue? Do you think there is anything I should add to make it better? Please tell me!!! So R&R! I dont want to feel like Mackenzie.....then I wont want to write anymore stories and Mackenzie will never be finished.......


	19. chapter 18

insert usual disclaimer. All right....I finished this chapter after much brainstorming and in-class-thinking, so..uh...BE HAPPY!! ::Gives a fake smile and turns away muttering::  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter ninteen  
If she fights the healing process, she'll die not matter what we do Goku said, staring blankly at the tank. Vegeta just stared at him, he was actually showing intelligence.  
No, there is something... Vegeta said, turning back to the tank.   
There is? Goku asked, looking at the back of Vegeta's head.  
What did I just say? Now I need you to leave, now Vegeta all but growled.  
  
Vegeta said, looking over his shoulder at him.  
Um...ok..I'll go tell ChiChi we found her Goku said getting up from his chair and taking one last glance at me. Then he left. Vegeta waited until he heard the front door close. Then he emptied the tank and opened it.   
I woke up when I felt tingling on my skin, when I opened my eyes, the tank was open and Vegeta was leaning over me getting the wires off.  
What are you doing?! I asked through the mask. Vegeta leaned farther down to were his nose was almost touching mine, he took off the mask.  
I'm saving you he said then he finished unhooking the wires and picked me up. he said and took out a black velvet box. I raised as eyebrow. My breathing was shallow. _He should have just left me in there...  
_What is that? I asked, looking at him blankly. I got this sudden urge to just touch him, anywhere..just to touch his face or anything, but I forced myself not to.  
This...is for you He said and opened it. My breath caught, well what breath there was. It was a locket with two snakes twined together on the front, the silver chain was also twined so it looked like two chains were twisted together. He opened it, and it reveled two pictures, one of him when he was a child, and one of him now. A soft smile touched my lips. _He was so cute when he was little, not that he isn't now.... _Look on the back I took the locket from him and looked on the back. It said. Forever and more....Ai shiteru' signed _Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians' _The soft smile turned to a large one.  
Thank you I breathed, I looked up into his eyes, and noticed he was smiling..well almost, it was more of a half smirk half smile. I ran my palm down the side of his face and traced his lips. I cupped his chin with both my hands and pulled him into a kiss..that held all the love I felt for him. Thats when I noticed how pale _he_ was. You need to eat something  
You need to let the regen tank heal you he said, frowning.  
If you do that, I'll do what you said I said smiling. He nodded and placed me back into the tank. Then he walked out. _So maybe I should quit doubting myself and other people...its not the best idea in the world. _And with that I fell asleep and let the regen tank do its job. When I did wake up, I found out a weekhad passed. Bulma helped me out of the tank and handed me some clothes, which consisted of gray and black plaid pants and a blue tee-shirt and everything else thats neccesary(only Vegeta is allowed to know _*ahem* _stuff)  
Are you hungry? She asked, pushing her blue hair behind her ear.  
I said. Following her out the door I didn't see Vegeta anywhere. _Remember, this is Vegeta....its not like he would just throw you away after what happened. _I fingered the locket around my neck. Bulma set a plate of cookies, milk, a salad, and some stake down in front of me. As soon as she gave me a fork I was away at the meat.   
You're starting to eat like me I heard Goku laugh. I turned around with my mouth stuffed with meat.  
Sbo, bat best bim beating I snapped, or tried to.  
Excuse me? I couldn't understand he said, putting a hand behind his ear and leaned forward as if listening to something far off. I chewed my food and swallowed.  
I said, at least I'm eating Then I turned back to my plate and started on the salad. By the way, has Vegeta ate anything?  
Why, he just about ate my whole kitchen! I came back from the meeting to find absolutely no food in my kitchen, at first I thought it was Goku...but then Vegeta walked in and demanded I get a larger kitchen because the one right now is to small and didn't even offer enough for him to even call it a meal, so I went to the store and bought as much as I could that would fit into the kitchen Bulma explained, I almost chocked on my food from laughing.  
You mean he was acting like Goku? I asked, mixing my salad and dressing up more.  
You could say that she answered, smiling.  
I do not act like that! Goku pouted.  
Sure you do Bulma said,I nodded trying to keep a straight face.  
B-b-but Bulma! Goku whined.  
No buts mister Son-kun, thats how you act so live with it she said shaking a finger at him. I looked at him, he had a O for a mouth and his hands were hanging by his sides and he was hunched over, his eyes were in a downward manner. Then he suddenly stood straight and put a hand behind his head and laughed.  
Well, maybe sometimes he said, smiling cheesly.  
Sometimes? How about all the time? I asked, crossing my arms, by now everything on my plate was gone, including the crumbs.  
Quit picking on me! He said as his lower lip quivered.  
Aw...poor poor Goku, are we being mean? I asked looking at him innocently, he nodded.   
Oh-well, I'm sure you'll live Bulma said shrugging then we left Goku and walked to the living room. Care to a game of Scrabble?   
Sure why not? I said and Bulma dug the game box out from under the coffee table and set it out on the table. Ok,lets see, we need two racks she took two racks and set one in front of her and one in front of me. Help me turn all of the tiles upside down  
and we turned all of the tiles upside down(no duh).  
Pick one she said, pointing at the tiles.  
I said and picked one up, it was N one. She picked hers up.  
Ok, what did you get?   
  
Ok, I got L, so I go first, close your eyes and put the tile back in we closed our eyes and put them in. Ok, take seven tiles We took seven tiles, mine were T, a blank one,D,A,R,I,J. _I could spell tar! Or-or dart, or-or Raid, or-or Jar, or..nothing else... _Bulma put paid' right were the star was in the middle of the board. She didn't hit any colored squares. She took four more tiles.  
I said, studying the board. I put T over her A and R under it, I hit two blue squares.I took two tiles. T and D. She put N and U over the D and E after it, spelling NUDE. I looked at her.  
Its the longest word I saw that would work she said shrugging and taking three tiles.  
When we finally finished, the scores was Bulma-75, and me-65. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled.  
I was watching you're game I heard, we both turned toward the kitchen door and saw Vegeta, he had his arms crossed and he was leaning on the door frame. Recount thescores  
I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I told you to, so do it! he growled.  
All right! You dont have to have a hissy fit! I said as I got up and found a calculator and punched in the numbers. So, she was off by five, she got 75 and I got 70  
People should never lie He said and walked back in the kitchen and they heard a crash.   
I'm sorry Vegeta! I'm sorry! I'll fix it!I will really! we heard Goku say. We looked at each other with wide eyes and made our way to the kitchen were Vegeta was on one foot and there was blood dripping from it, it had also stained his white boots, and Goku stood by with a panicked expression and, also equipped with a cutting knife. My eyes got really wide.  
I shrieked failing my arms by my head and ran over to Vegeta and snatched his foot away from his hands and inspected it. I noticed I couldn't do that if he kept his boot on so I tore it off and the top of his foot was covered in blood. I pulled him over to the sink he had to hop one foot and almost lost his balance on the way over.  
Woman! I'm fine! He said trying to slap my hands away from his foot as I turned on the faucet.  
Your not fine until I say you are I said and put his foot under the water, he winced the cold water was washing the blood off and there was the largest gash I have ever saw. You could see the bones in his foot, and the muscles. Move your toe He moved his toes and I saw the muscle in his foot move. How cool! Then I remembered who had the injured foot Bulma, wheres your first aid kit?   
Its below the sink she said pointing at the cupboard below me. She looked kinda green, I put his foot on the counter and reached down and grabbed the first aid kit. I took a bandage out from it. His foot was bleeding really bad and was getting the counter all messy with it, I washed off his foot again and wrapped the bandage on really tight to stop the bleeding.   
Ok, now stay off of that foot I said, putting it back on the floor, he started to hop. Oh no you dont! I said and put an arm around his waist, he was reluctant to take my offer but did anyway. He put his arm over my shoulder, and we slowly made way to the living room. Goku what happened? Goku looked at me with wide eyes.  
It was an accident! he said, waving the knife around.  
PUT THAT DOWN! YOUR GOING TO KILL SOMEONE! Manly ME Vegeta yelled, Goku froze and the knife dropped from his hands.  
Ok, now tell us what happened I said, pushing Vegeta back into the couch.  
Well, I had a knife in my hand that I used to cut a piece of meat up, that Bulma said I could eat if I cooked it.....and I was down under the stove looking for a pan, and Vegeta was walking by when I went to get up, putting the knife bladedown on the floor, I didn't see his foot....I'M SORRY! He said, tears forming in his eyes.  
Its ok, it was an accident, now say your sorry and shake hands I said, raising both my eyebrows.  
I am not touching that th--  
VEGETA! Just do it I seethed through my teeth. Vegeta glared at me but shook Goku's hand anyway.  
Gomen Nasai! Goku wailed. I rolled my eyes. _Its a wonder he's even considered an adult._   
  
A/N, so what did'ja think?? Please review....PLEASE!? ::Gives a infamous Bra pout to anyone who doesn't want to::


	20. chapter 19

insert usual disclaimer. Ok, now I now how much I suck at writing lemons, I wrote one just to show you _why_ I dont write them...I SUCK AT THEM!!!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty  
I was staying at Capsule Corp. tonight because Vegeta had practically killed Goku when he said that I needed to go home. Well, I felt loved, but poor Vegeta here couldn't really move that fast because of his foot...so I found a senzu in Bulma's lab and gave it to him, now his foot better.  
Vegeta...are you sure your ok? I asked, sitting on the bed. He walked up to me and bowed his head to my level and looked me in the eye.  
Woman, you gave a senzu...I'm fine he said, nuzzling my neck.  
So, I can still worry.. I said and his teeth grazed my neck, then he bit my neck, that made me gasp. He lapped up the blood.  
Your mine now he whispered. I smirked and tried to bit his neck, I succeeded in scratching him, he laughed and lowered his ki and then I bite him, my teeth sank into his tan skin and I licked his blood, it was sweet, and pure.  
Now your mine I said, resting my head on his shoulder. And he rested his head on my shoulder. I stayed like that for a while them I got up. I need a shower  
he asked, looking up at me. Mind if I join?  
I said, walking in the bathroom.  
Well, as long as you dont kick me he said, walking in the bathroom, I chuckled.  
I wont kick you I said, taking off my clothes. I found him staring at me. Dont even think about it  
I'm not thinking anything he said, taking off his clothes. I turned on the shower. Made sure it was hot but warm and jumped in. Vegeta got in behind me. I tried to ignore him, it wasn't my goal to have sex in the shower, it was to get clean. I lathered the soap all over my body and was about to rinse.  
Damn girl I heard him growl. I turned to look at him.  
I asked crossing my arms.  
Why did you have to do that?! He asked, trying to keep his eyes up and looking at my eyes.  
Do what? I asked, with a shrug of my shoulders.  
Get all...soapy he said,closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, raised an eyebrow.  
Maybe because I wanted to get clean I said, annoyed.  
Dont do that while I'm with you then He said, he still had his eyes closed, thats when I noticed how aroused he was.  
Ah, but why? I asked like I didn't know. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
Because now I want you he said advancing toward me, I giggled and stepping back into the showers rain, washing all the soap off of me and my hair ended up in my face. I felt a swish of air and I was out of the water and up against the shower wall. I pushed my hair out of my face and smiled at Vegeta who just smirked and his finger found its way inside of me. I gasped. Yes, he had done that before, but it still has the same effect. My back arched as he moved his finger inside. Then he suddenly pulled out. I whined. Thats what you get, when you make me want you   
I replied, as he kissed his way from my jaw down to my breasts were he suckled at them. Moaning I took hold of his hair. He didn't seem to notice. I was to much in bliss to notice anything other than his mouth on me. When he stopped I groaned for him to do more. Instead he entered me, making my back arch up against his hips, my legs went around his waist and he thrust into me, I screamed as I hit my first orgasm, Vegeta was growling low. He always seemed to do that, I forgot we were even in the shower no less in capsule corp. I thought we were the only one's on the planet. For second I forgot what planet we were on! Vegeta yelled from his own pleasure and his legs started to give so he sat down with him still in me. I rested my head on his chest and just breathed, as the water hit us like rain. He rubbed my back, from tip to end. My arms were hung limply around his shoulders. Once I regained my composure I decided to have some tail fun, and my hand snaked it way down to his tail'. And guess what I found, its a wonder I didn't notice it. It was a tail. A real tail. I gasped and me head snapped up, giving me a head rush.   
You....you have a...a tail I said looking at him, he raised an eyebrow.  
I do? he said, reaching a hand behind me and taking a hold of it, he studied it. It looks like it  
But, where did it come from? I asked. Looking from it to him.  
How should I know? HE asked, looking me in the eyes.  
No, I mean, didn't you lose your tail? I asked looking at it again.   
Yes, but tails grow back he said, smirking.  
Can..can I..touch it? I asked, still staring at it.  
Go right ahead he said, I reached down and touched it lightly. It was feather soft. I picked it up and rubbed it against my cheek. It started to twitching like a cats, I opened my eyes t look at Vegeta, who was staring right back at me. I smiled and put it back down.  
I didn't know they were so soft I said, looking at it once more.  
They're sensitive to, but they are for more than just going ape he said, the tail curled around my waist.  
Like what? I asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
You'll find out, sooner or later he said getting up. He also picked me up, well his tail did.   
I said, glaring at him. Then I crossed my arms, he stepped out of the shower and used his ki to dry, the tingling went through me to, I shivered from it. Vegeta set me down, I grabbed a towel. I never got to wash my hair I grumbled and walked out to his bed and got in, his smell was over powering, but he smelled so good. I dont know why, but he smelled of spices. I pushed my face farther down into his pillow. He got in next to me and pulled me against me, I tucked my head under his chin and sighed. I love you  
I love you to he said, rubbing my back some more, only with his tail, that sent chills down my spine, but it put me to sleep fast.  
  
A/N, okay, be honest about it, you like? Not like?? It was my first lemon and it sucked baboons butts!!


	21. chapter 21

insert usual disclaimer. Poor Goku!! Poor Yamcha...but I dont really care about him......  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty one  
I woke up slowly, with my face pushed into Vegeta's pillow. There was only one thing missing. Vegeta. _Oh well...it'll give me time to wash my hair!_ I pushed my self off the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, and turned the shower on, the shower hadn't got warm, it was cold, even when you turned the hot water on all the way. _  
I'll ask Bulma if I can use hers... _I looked around the room, all I saw was Vegeta's training outfits scattered around the room, I didn't see any of my clothes._ Dammit! That means I have to wear his clothes...at least I'm just about the same size as him. _I got his black sweats and a tank top and pulled them on. I walked downstairs to find Bulma in the kitchen reading a beauty mag.  
I asked, sitting down across from her. She put down her magazine and looked at me.  
She asked, raising an eyebrow at my clothes.  
Its the only thing I could find..Anyway..I was wondering if I could use your shower? I asked hopefully. Since Vegeta's is cold  
Sure, he must have used before he went out to train Bulma said, going back to her reading.  
Thanks a bunch! I said, walking back up stairs, I went to Bulma's room and to her bathroom. Her room was nice and big. Although Vegeta's was bigger, but that didn't really matter. I walked in her bathroom and closed the door, I didn't lock it though. I stripped and turned the shower on and got in. Lavishing the warm water on my skin. I grabbed her shampoo of her shelf and squirted some in my hand and rubbed it in my hair and read for how long I was supposed to put it in their. 60 seconds.So I sat there for one minute and rinsed it. I heard a noise and turned to look out of her clear shower curtain, to see Yamcha with his mouth open and a light red creeping up on him. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore.   
Vegeta punched at one of the training bots, smashing it to bits on contact.   
Teaches them he said, turning to the other bot in the room. He was about to launch himself at it, when a pull stopped him. It was gut wrenching. He felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. He grasped his chest and kneeled on the floor. He heard a shrill scream. His head snapped up. He said, he got up and ran out of the room, leaving the bots and the gravity room on. He ran through the kitchen and past an all ready running Bulma up the stairs.  
I screamed one more time, I had one leg lifted up, and my arms covering myself, or at least trying. I heard foot steps.  
Whats going on?! I heard Vegeta yell.  
I yelled half sobbed. Vegeta ran into the bathroom, to find a beet red Yamcha staring at me. He snarled and punched Yamcha, sending to the side of the bathroom wall. I sank down to the bottom on the tub, leaning over hiding my face. Vegeta jumped in the shower, he still had on his clothes. He put one arm around my shoulder and with the other he lifted my head and looked me in the eye.  
Its all right, I'm here he said, picking me up. I held onto his neck like no tomorrow. Bulma ran into the room.  
Yamcha? Whats going on? she asked as she kneeled down by Yamcha just as he started to recover. I kept repeating, well whispering he saw me'.  
Your stupid human is going to be very dead soon Vegeta growled and stalked out of the room with me. He set me on the bed, I shivered from the lose of heat. He handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt. What happened?  
I-I was s-showeing...and he..he-he saw m-me I sobbed, Vegeta drew me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly.   
Dont worry about it, he'll pay soon enough Vegeta said. I sobbed into Vegeta's shoulder.  
Bulma said into her phone.  
Yes Bulma? Goku answered.  
You need to get here right now! Bulma yelled.  
Goku asked.  
Yamcha's gonna get killed Bulma whined.  
Killed? Why? Goku asked like it was an everyday thing.  
He walked in on Mackenzie in the shower and now Vegeta's pissed Bulma explained.  
I'll be right over click. Bulma looked at the phone and put it down. Then she turned around and there was Goku. She yelped and stumbled back.   
he said sheepishly. So, where's Yamcha?  
Come on Bulma said, leading him up the stairs. And to her room where Yamcha had one very scared look on his face.  
You're gonna help, aren't you? Yamcha pleaded.  
Oh, dont worry! I walked in on Mackenzie in the tub, and I got an eyeful! HE chuckled, putting his hand behind his head.  
You dont have Vegeta after you! Yamcha said, jumping up from the bed.  
Oh, well that makes a difference Goku said, thoughtfully.  
WHERE IS THAT SHIT-HEAD?! Vegeta yelled storming into the room, with a raged look on his face. Yamcha's eyes got wide and he hide behind Goku. Who just stood there.  
Hi Vegeta! He greeted.  
Shut up Kakkorot!!This is between ME AND FAG BOY!! Vegeta growled, stalking in the the room.  
Cant you let it be Vegeta? Goku asked, shrugging his shoulder.  
Vegeta yelled, and punched Goku in the face, he went flying through the window conveniently behind him.  
I yelled from the door. Vegeta stopped his assault on Yamcha and turned to look at me. Fighting never solved anything like this, Yamcha, why did you do that?  
Well...I thought you were Bulma, because this is Bulma's room Yamcha said, making nervous glances at Vegeta.  
My window.... Bulma breathed.  
That clears that up, lets go I said, took hold of Vegeta's arm and dragged him out of the room and downstairs to the gravity room. I opened it and took him inside. Now finish what you were doing   
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
Thats what I thought I replied, smiled at him, and walked out. _At least I got my hair washed...... _  
I heard, I jumped and spun around, to see a very cut up Goku.  
Oh, hi Goku I sighed.  
Do you have like, and thing I could use for this? he asked, pulling his arm up. It was twisted in a very wrong way.   
Goku! What happened?! I yelled running over to him, and inspecting it.  
Well, I wasn't ready for Vegeta to punch me, I had my ki down, and thats how I landed on my arm He said, shrugging his good arm.  
We need to get you a senzu!I said and dragged him in the house by this good arm to get him a senzu, one he ate it his arm kinda started to put itself back to gether. _Thats raunchy!   
_ Goku said, moving his arm about.  
Your welcome I said, making a face. Goku smiled at me.  
How come Vegeta was walking around like normal, wasn't he supposed to have to like, limp around? Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Oh, ya but he ate a senzu I said shrugging.  
So he cheated! Goku said in a HA' manner.  
No, actually, it started to get infected and we had to do something!I said, punching him in the arm.  
Oh, well, thats good! he said, smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes.  
Your an IDIOT! I said.  
No more than you Goku countered, I turned to look at him.   
What ever I said, and stalked back up stairs to find my clothes.  
  
A/N, so what did you think about A day in the life of the DBZ senshi'??? Well, thats probably what would happen anyhow! Please tell me what you think!!  
REVIEW


	22. chapter 22

insert usual disclaimer. I guess those dont really go together that well....here's my first attempt at a humor chapter!! Hope you like it! oh, yes , this chapter was thought up with help from 17's Girl, but I had the main idea!!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty two  
I was sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, reading a clothes magazine.  
Hmmm, I want that....and that...OOOOH! And I want that two! I babbled to myself and pointing at clothes in the mag.  
What the hell are you doing? I heard, I spun around in my chair and spied on Vegeta who raised an eyebrow.  
Whats it to ya? I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
he asked, taking a seat across from me. I rolled my eyes.  
What do you want? I asked, sticking my nose back in the magazine.  
he said, leaning on the table.  
Vegeta, you dont just come in here and sit, without wanting something I said, putting my magazine back down on the table. I know you better than you think  
Fine, I wanted to know what that drink you ordered for me at that crappy human eating place He snorted.  
Oh, you mean white wine? I asked, getting up, I knew Bulma had wine because she drinks a glass of wine at dinner.  
I dont know he said, watching me go to the cupboard below the oven and drag out a bottle and poured some in a cup and gave it to him. He took it and sniffed it, he made a face but drank it anyway.   
So, whatcha think? I asked, leaning on his chair.  
I want more He demanded handing me the cup.  
Get it yourself! I said, shoving it back in his hands.  
I want more now woman! He yelled, shoving it back.  
I said, and stomped back over to the bottle and poured more in it than last time and handed it to him. HE drowned it and shoved it back into my hands.  
he said, I rolled my eyes and took the bottle and placed it in front of him. I looked at it and put to his lips and drank it all. I raised my eyebrow, he wiped his mouth and gave the bottle back.   
I asked, quit surprised.  
More woman! he said, I shrugged and went to the cupboard and took four out and placed the four bottles in front of him. _He better have a high tolerance for wine and stuff like that! _He drank all four bottles in about 1 minute.  
I heard, I looked up and Goku was standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face. Whats going on?  
Oh, er.....nothing mu-- I said, laughing a bit.  
Hi Goku!*hiccup* isn't it a great day*hiccup* taday? Vegeta asked, hiccuping. _Well at least his speach isn't slurred that much....  
_Goku? Since when do you call me Goku? Goku asked, with a surprised look.  
Haven't I always..? Vegeta asked, with a confused look. Goku shook his head. Vegeta shrugged. Oh well....you wanna do arts n' crwafts? Vegeta asked, putting an arm around Goku's shoulders.  
What are you _on_? Goku asked, looking at me for a second. Vegeta looked down.  
On? I'm on the ground, whats it look wike? Vegeta asked, lightly slapping Goku and laughing. Quit joking awound!  
Whatever it is, I want some! Goku said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.  
There's no more, but there is red wine I said, taking a bottle of red wine and giving it to Goku, who licked his lips. After that, Goku drank all the bottles, which was 5.  
Wets go pway awts n' cwatfs Vegeta! Goku said, and they made there way to the back yard. I shook my head.   
Better go after them... I said, walking after them, they had all of Bulma's paper, scissors, and glue out. Goku made a boat, that actually looked like a boat.  
he said, making it bob like it was on the ocean. Vegeta made a plane, his looked more like a pop bottle with wings.  
Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rea rea reaaaaaaaaaaa he said, making it fly around his head. and then he made it go down. like it was going to crash. And it hit Goku's boat. Goku looked at his boat...it was ripped in two.  
My....my boooooat! He said, looking at it in horror. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
I'll fix it! he said, snatching it from Goku and put it back together. The flag was the wrong was, the boat persons wheel was in the back, and there was a pencil sticking out the other end. Goku looked at it.  
he said, then he shrugged and went back to playing.  
Why aren't you pwaying? Goku asked, looking at me.  
Because.....well...I dont want to I said, crossing my arms.  
Whats her pwobwem? Goku asked, pointing at her. Vegeta looked at me, then at Goku.  
Who is she? he asked. Goku shrugged. I slapped Goku in the back of the head.  
he said, rubbing his head.  
Its me you baka! Mackenzie!MMMAACCKKEENNZZIIEE!! I yelled, then stomped back in the house and called Krillin.  
What did your twaste wike?Mine was chwerry Goku asked, smiling idiotically.  
Mine twasted wike Marshmallow Vegeta said, similng.  
I told Krillin to get his butt over here. So he came and looked at Vegeta and Goku,and smiled devishly.   
I know... he said, rubbing his hands together.  
I asked, looking at him.  
We should play spin the bottle! he said, looking at me.  
With who? I asked, raising my shoulders.  
Those two, us two, Bulma, Yamcha, ChiChi, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Chouzu he said, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.  
Ok....I'll get the people who have phones..you get the other people I said and walked in the house to get the phone.  
LATER  
Here's the seating order, Me, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, ChiChi,Krillin, and Gohan. Chouzu said he didn't want to come.  
Who goes first? Gohan asked. Goku and Vegeta had cooled down a lot and knew what was going on, but they were still somewhat drunk.  
I will Yamcha said, he twisted the bottle and it landed on....Vegeta... Yamcha smiled and puckered his lips, but all he got was a punch in the face, he almost fell over. Wow, your a great kisser Vegeta he said, rubbing his mouth. Bulma spun the bottle and bit her lip, it landed on....Goku. She sighed. And they briefly kissed and Bulma sat down turning red. Piccolo spun the bottle hesitantly. It landed on....a tree, out the open window.  
You have to! I said.  
Go for it Piccolo! Gohan said, slapping his back.  
Maybe it'll end up being your mate, namek Vegeta said, smirking.  
I am not kissing a _tree_! Piccolo yelled.  
Its the rules I said, smiling, he glared at me, but kissed the tree after looking at it for a couple mins. Piccolo came back wiping his mouth on his cape. Everyone laughed at him and he glared at them. Vegeta took the bottle and smirked, he spun it, and it landed on....Goku.. He got a very disgusted look. Goku's mouth went into and O.  
Uh...do I have to? Asked Goku, I nodded, smiling I pushed Vegeta across to circle, he landed in the kiss, his eyes wide he immediantly pulled away.  
Uck....EEEEEWWWW!!! KAKKOROT GERMS!!! YOUR ALL SICK! he yelled trying desperately to rub his lips raw. Sitting back down I spun the bottle. It landed on....Gohan, my mouth opened.  
But-but-but he's my brother! I said, pointing at him. Thats incest!  
Oh well Vegeta said, smirking.  
and he pushed me over to Gohan. He looked at me, his face turning red briefly. I pecked his lips and scrambled back to my seat and punched Vegeta in the shoulder, he only laughed. As did everyone else as I glared at them all.   
Go Gohan! Goku said, smiling. He hesitantly reached for the bottle and twisted it, it landed on....ChiChi.   
I have to kiss me _MOM_?!?! Now _thats _incest!! Gohan said, making a baby face.  
Gohan! I had to kiss you!, Now kiss her! I yelled, pointing at ChiChi, ChiChi just looked at Gohan.   
He yelled, shaking his head.  
Ok kid, would you rather kiss a tree? Piccolo asked.  
Or that BAKA?! Vegeta sneered. Gohan sighed and crawled over to ChiChi and kissed her and crawled back. Pouting. Krillin smiled at his friends misfortune and he spun the bottle confidently. It landed on...me. Krillin smiled, turning a bit red. HE walked over to me and leaned down, planting his lips on mine, my eyes wide, there were lots a whistles, finally Vegeta pushed Krillin away.  
Thats _enough_ He growled, Krillin shrugged.  
Ya, way to go man! Yamcha said, high fiving him. Bulma slapped Yamcha. he yelled.  
Wow Krillin! Gohan said, smiling, forgetting what happened to him.  
At least she wasn't a tree Krillin said, looking at Piccolo who glared. And if she was, she would at least be a _cute_ tree I was turning red.  
Ok, thats enough ChiChi said spinning the bottle all was silent, it landed on...Tien. Tien's mouth resolved into a little dot. ChiChi raised her eyebrow, but got up anyway.  
She's a great kisser Goku said, smiling.  
ChiChi said.  
Wow Tien, you get to kiss my mom!Gohan said, smiling up at him.Tien just looked at him, ChiChi walked up to Tien and lightly kissed him, he just blinked and ChiChi walked back to her seat on the floor and planted herself there.  
And dont any one of you say anything ChiChi said, looking at everyone, every ones mouth closed. Tien got his bearings back, and he spun the bottle, it landed on.......  
  
A/N, soooo, did ya like it???? Please Review!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!   
stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. chapter 23

insert usual disclaimer. Ok, I decided to try something different while typing, as you can see below......Well, this chapter took longer than some of them because this is one of them important ones!! So hope you enjoy!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty three  
It landed on....Bulma. Everyone looked from one to the other. Tien raised an eyebrow but got up anyway. Bulma's eyes darted around.  
  
Dont even think about it Yamcha said, pointing at him. Tien just looked at him like he was some kind of alien.  
  
Think about what? Tien asked, stopping in front of Bulma. Yamcha sweat dropped. Tien shrugged and looked at Bulma, who stared up at him. Everyone just stared waiting for him to kiss her.  
  
Never mind he said, waving his hand. I smiled and looked back at Tien, who was still looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Go Tien! She's not that bad....at least I dont think she is...ask Yamcha! I said giving him the piece sign. He rolled his eyes and kissed her, turned and walked back to his seat, his eyes looking at the floor. Everyone sighed, disappointed that nothing more happened.  
  
Now, that wasn't so bad now was it? Goku asked, smiling idiotically at him. I rolled my eyes at him. _he can be such a dope..._  
  
Yes it was Tien grumbled. Goku shrugged, turning to Yamcha. Piccolo rolled his eyes also.  
  
Go Yamcha Goku said said, pointing at the bottle. Everyone looked at him, then at Vegeta. Who snorted.  
  
If that thing lands on me again... Vegeta grumbled. Yamcha looked at Vegeta, but spun the bottle, it went round an' round an' round, it landed on....me. _Just my luck..._I thought sarcastically. _I think that bottle has a conspiracy against me!_  
  
What is with that bottle and me?! I asked pointing at it. Cant it land on Bulma or something!  
  
Now Mackenzie... Bulma said. Yamcha's smile grew. Everyone was smiling, they all looked tweaky like that. _I'm afraid now....very afraid...  
_  
Dont worry Yamcha, she's a great kisser Krillin said chuckling. I glared at him and turned to look at the poor tree out the window. _Feel sorry for that thing..but I feel more sorry for myself!  
_  
I'm sure she is he said, walking slowly over to me. My face twisted in horror, I looked at Vegeta, who had a very disgusted look on his face. Yamcha leaned down, but nothing came, I opened my eyes, and Vegeta's arm was in front of me and Yamcha was on his butt on the floor. I realized that Vegeta had punched him again. I sighed in relief.  
  
Thank Kami! I said, everyone was laughing at Yamcha. _Serves him right! Once again!_ I smiled evilly again and laughed at him with every one else.  
  
He said getting up, and seating himself back in his spot. I was still laughing at him, and everyone was staring at me, I stopped laughing.  
  
I guess Vegeta doesn't like you Bulma said smiling. I looked at Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
I dont think he does Yamcha agreed, sighing and rubbing his mouth. He gave me a bloody nose and a fat lip!  
  
Who does like you? Piccolo asked, smirking. Yamcha looked blankly at him and then pointed at Bulma. Who rolled her eyes. I silently agreed with Piccolo.  
  
Ok, Goku spin the bottle I said, smiling. _If that bottle lands on me, I swear I'll...I'll ki beam it! _I glared at the bottle venomously.  
  
he said, and spun the bottle happily, it landed on the VCR, which was on the floor. We all blinked at then started laughing. I have to kiss a VCR?  
I said, nodding. Piccolo was laughing. Vegeta was trying not to laugh, and I was chuckling, everyone else was staring at the VCR.  
  
All right he said, getting up and going to the VCR. _Oh...poor VCR! _I chuckled.  
  
Thats it, I'm leaving ChiChi said and stomped out the door. Everyone watched her leave and shrugged. Goku kissed the top of the VCR. _Wait a sec here! This is the second round! He has to French kiss it! HAHAHAHA!!  
_  
Looks like you found a new mate, since your old one left Vegeta snickered. Piccolo was still laughing. I snickered at his misfortune.  
  
Hey, at least it wasn't a tree! And who knows what been on that tree! At least the VCR is clean! Goku said, pouting. Piccolo stopped laughing at stared at the tree in horror.  
  
I asked, still snickering. Goku looked at me. I smiled innocently.  
  
he asked, looking at me with a pout. I was still smiling. _You forgot something....  
_  
You, uh....have to French kiss it....I forgot that part....hehe I asked, scratching my head, Goku's mouth dropped. Everyone stared at me.  
  
I have to _what_?! He squeaked. But-but but I already kissed the thing!  
  
Yes, I know I said, knowingly. Goku looked at me like I was the devil.....  
  
You cant make me! He said, crossing his arms in protest. I sighed, everyone was snickering. _If I take something of his that he cant live without...._  
  
I know....if you dont, I'll tell ChiChi not to give you any food for a week! I stated, pointing at him and smiling evilly. Goku shook his head back and forth.  
  
You dont need to get _that_ drastic! Ok, I'll kiss the thing.. He said, he leaned down, you know to the flap thingy, and he Frenched the thing. When he didn't get back up, I started to laugh.  
  
Goku? Dont you think thats a little long with the VCR? I asked putting a finger to my lips. HE pushed on the VCR as if something trying to get something out.  
  
My suonge isf spuck he said, waving his hands around. My eyes widened. _How did he manage that?!  
_  
I asked, ceasing all voices. _What a dolt! He is such a baka! _ Everyone was staring at Goku, once again.  
  
He said his tounge is stuck Vegeta said, getting up. He went over to Goku, and patted him on the back. Its ok Kakkorot, I'll help  
  
NO! NO begeta, donp! Goku said, trying to slap Vegeta's hand away. Vegeta snickered evilly. I think people like doing things evilly.  
  
Whats that? You want me to press play? Vegeta asked, pushing play. My mouth opened, as I watched Goku try and pull his tounge out/  
  
THPOP SPIT! Goku yelled. His hands giving up on pulling it out, instead he decided to stop the VCR, which didn't go to well...  
  
Huh? Now you want me to press fast forward? Vegeta asked, pressing Fast forward. Everyone there by now was laughing their ass off. I stomped over to Vegeta and slapped his hand away from the VCR.  
  
Vegeta! Stop! I yelled, pressing rewind. Vegeta crossed his arms. I glared at him  
  
Fun while it lasted he grumbled, but smirked anyway. Goku pulled his tounge out and covered his mouth with his hands. I looked at Goku with concern, he just seamed happy to get his tounge back. _Revenge of the VCR!  
_  
MY TOUNGE! he said, tears brimming his eyes. I wanna go hoooome! I looked at my watch. I raised my eyebrow. _Time flies....  
_  
I think we should go....its almost ten, and me and Gohan have school tomorrow I said, grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him to the door. Lets go Gohan  
  
Gohan whined latching onto Piccolo's arm. Cant we stay a little longer?  
  
I snapped, glaring at him. _I m getting annoyed_. Lets go, NOW  
he said, walking over to us. Everyone watched us leave. _I guess we were the life of the party...  
_  
Leave when the fun starts! Piccolo said, crossing his arms. Everyone nodded, agreeing  
  
Go....just go and leave us to fend for myself! Bulma said, sticking her tounge out and turning away. I shrugged.  
  
Ok Bulma...I will I said, walked out the door. Goku. I'm not going to carry you  
  
I didn't want you to he said, levitating, his hands still covering his mouth. I think the wine left him.....  
  
I woke in my bed....I kept thinking it was Vegeta's, but I didn't smell him. So I guess I got used to my bed and I just laid there. I looked at the digital clock. 7:28. My eyes widened.  
  
Dammit!! Why didn't someone tell me!I have two minutes to catch the bus! I yelled jumping up out of bed and searched for my uniform. I couldn't find it anywhere. Where did I put it? I asked, throwing my clothes out of the closet looking for it. I growled and searched everywhere in my room, I was throwing all my clothes out of the dresser when I heard the bus engine far off. I threw my arms down by my sides in anger. Stupid people! Dont know when to wake someone up! I marched downstairs still clad in my gray shorts and white tank top. ChiChi! Why didn't you wake me up?! I still haven't got used to calling her mom yet, so I call her ChiChi, and since Goku and ChiChi adopted me, they weren't really my real parents, so I didn't have to.  
  
Oh, you wanted to go to school? I thought you might want another day to rest she said, turning back to stirring some soup. _Since when does she not want me-or anyone for that matter- to go to school? She think the world revolves around school!  
  
_Um...ya, I wanted to go to school! I have so much work I need to make up for! I have Thursday and Friday! And do you know how much work they give us a day? I asked crossing my arms. _If I'm late, I'm blaming it all on her!  
  
_Gomen dear, then you better hurry up and get going! she said and handing me my lunch bag. I grabbed it and started to leave.   
  
Where's my uniform? I asked, looking back at her. She turned to to look at me, smiling.  
  
Its in the living room, remember? I told you that I was going to put it by the stove to dry it she said turning back to making whatever she was making. I sighed angrily and went to fetch my uniform. I was sitting on top of the wood surface of the stove. I ran upstairs and put it on, brushed my hair and took off out the door with my book bag. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair so I just left it in my face. I ran and ran and ran. That is I ran until I saw a purple dot moving on a hedge, I stopped and stared at it as it came to the end of the hedge and out came..someone familiar. He had a head of lavender hair, deep blue eyes, a chiseled face, blue jean jacket, green/black gi pants, leather light pastel and black boots and a sword strapped to his back.  
  
Excuse me? Did you come from Goku's house?  
  
A/N, somewhat of a cliff hanger, ne? Well, sorry about that! I hope you wont be mad at me!! Please review and tell me if you would like me to keep typing this way....


	24. chapter 24

insert usual disclaimer. Alrighty then...I'm back with the other chapter, sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty four  
I stared at the purple-haired wonder in awe. He began to fidget. He looked at me from behind his purple hair.  
  
He asked, his cheeks getting a light pink. I snapped out of it and stared at him some more, with more life in my eyes though. _he looks so...familiar...  
  
_I'm sorry I said, smiling at him. Yes I live with Son' Goku He looked at me, a smile formed on his lips.  
  
Is he there right now? He asked, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I sighed. It was racking my brain, he just looked so familiar, it was giving me a head ache.  
  
No, he went on a training trip like thing.. I said, deciding not to mention Vegeta's name. His identity was right where I could reach it, if I were Piccolo, but that didnt help any.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry to have bothered you, you seemed like you were in a hurry, where were you going? he asked, looking at me, smiling slightly.  
  
I was going to school, I was hurrying because I'm going to be late I said, shrugging my book bag back on my shoulder as it started to slip.  
  
Oh...would you like me to take you? he asked offering a hand, I stared at his hand. _Oh great......  
  
_But you dont have a car I said, looking from his hand to his eyes. He shrugged a little, making the sheath on his back clatter from metal to metal.  
  
Thats ok, I can always fly, if your ok with it.. he said, looking me in the eyes. _Ok with it? I love flying! Jeez.....  
  
_I love flying but... I said, looking at the ground. I guess I will or else I'll be late, I would have flown myself if I didnt have this uniform on I took his hand.  
  
I see... he said, lifting me up in his arms as he started to take off. I wasn't used to being in other people's arms when they are caring me. I was used to Goku and Vegeta, they both have different flying styles, but this guys...his was way different. It then just occurred to me..how many people can actually fly besides the Z-gang? This guy is defiantly weird..  
  
I never caught your name I said, looking in his eyes, I almost got lost in their depth. He bit his lip.  
  
I..uh..I cant tell you my name, sorry he said, looking straight ahead. I narrowed my eyes at him, he smelled much like Bulma's house. _Strange...._ But how can he smell like Bulma's house? I dont think I have ever seen him around there before.....  
  
Thats ok.. I said, looking at the moving ground below us. I spotted my school. I said, pointing at the red brick building. He looked at it and lowered down right out of the towns area.   
  
I think we should walk the rest of the way, to avoid attention he said, as he started to walk making the leaves under his feet crunch. I stared at his back for a while, but I followed him anyway. What your name? You dont have to tell me if you dont want to...  
  
I dont mind if you know my name...its Mackenzie I said, looking his eyes. They sparkled with new life.  
  
Thats a beautiful name, it fits you nicely He commented quietly. I looked at him in surprise. Even Vegeta never complemented me on my name...._Names...that..OH MY GOD!!! Its Trunks! But he cant come here.... _I stared at him with wide eyes, he was starting to blush from my staring at him. I almost shouted out his name, but I turned to look at the ground we were walking on.  
  
I said, still surprised. _It took me that long to figure out who he was..am I forgetting? _ I just stared at the ground, He had to stop me from running into some trees that I didnt see a couple of times.  
  
There's your school he said, pointing at the building across the street. I looked up at it, then I looked at my watch. 7:59. My eyes widened.   
  
Sorry, but I only have one minute! I said, and took off. Thanks for the ride! I shouted after me and I ran to the school steps and into my first class just in time. The bell rang just as I closed the door behind me. The teacher looked at me from behind the podium.  
  
Your lucky Miss Son' he said, narrowing her eyes at me. When I just stood there she motioned her hand toward the desks. Take a seat, and join us I looked at her, and sat in my seat next to Devon, she looked at me with blank eyes.  
  
Were have you been? You've only been in school for one day since you came here she whispered, glancing at the teacher every so often. She was typing at her desk at the moment.  
  
I had...a family problem, I'd rather not talk about it I said, get up to talk to the teacher. I walked over to her desk and waited for her to acknowledge me.  
  
she asked, looking up from her work.  
  
Can I have the work we have done? I asked smiling a little, she looked at me for a minute. She rummaged through a file and gave me two pieces of paper.  
  
You need to do these two work sheets, and you have a 200 word essay for the 2nd chapter of the book, pages 45-78 she said, handing me the two pieces of paper. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
All right.. I sighed and walked back to my desk. Taking out my history book, I started reading the pages. But I couldn't focus on them, my mind was on Trunks. _How could he get here? Besides the time machine? But why would he come to this dimension? This isn't even the same dimension!  
  
_ I heard, someone was shaking me. I looked into Devon's blue eyes. she smiled. Sorry to bother you, but class is over I looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
I guess so I said, getting up and walking out with her, I opened my locker and put my history book inside. So, whats been going on since I have been gone?  
  
Well, nothing much, except Juno dumped a carton of milk on one of the preps heads, and got suspended until last Friday, so he's around here somewhere she said, smiling at me. I laughed, and walked right into someone.  
  
I said and looked up at Juno, who smiled at me. _Great...I dont like Mondays anymore!_  
  
Hi Mackenzie, welcome back! he said as I stepped back. So, how did your date go? _He remembers that? I can barley remember that, so much happened...  
  
_It went well... I said, narrowing my eyes at him, then I went around him and stalked off to my next class.  
  
She doesn't like you, and thats that Devon said, nodding her head, she walked after me.  
  
Ok, so you'll call me? Devon asked, she had given me her phone number. I like her now, she's my friend......  
  
Ya, sometime today, I promise I said, smiling, her eyes sparkled, then her mouth formed into a little dot. I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Would you look at _him_ she breathed, I looked behind me and there was Trunks with a confused look on his face, looking back and forth. When his gaze met mine, he smiled slightly. He's looking us Trunks stared to make his way over to me. He's coming, oh my god! Do I look all right? I looked at her. I smiled.  
  
Of course you do I said, smiling still, Trunks walked up to in front of me.  
  
Mackenzie? Do you know when Goku's coming back? He asked, eying Devon as she made goo-goo eyes at him.  
  
No, I'm sorry I dont, he's normally gone for weeks at a time, sometime days, you never know.. I said, shrugging. He looked at me, and then at Devon.  
  
Well, can I talk to you alone? he asked, still looking at Devon. I looked at Devon.  
  
Devon? Can you wait a sec? I asked as I walked a bit away from her.   
  
Do you mind if I stay with your family until Goku comes back? Trunks asked searching my eyes. I bit my lip in thought. _I dont know...what if he finds out?...there's only one way...  
  
_I'm sure my family wont mind I said, nodding. Devon? I'm going home now! I'll call you later! she just nodded, and watched me walk off with Trunks.  
  
Are you sure they wont mind? He aske,d picking me up, and flying up. This time taking his own time. I looked at him and nodded.  
  
I'm sure, Gohan would probably like someone else besides me to play with, and I wouldnt be able because i have way to much homework I said, smiling up at him.  
  
he asked, as if he didnt know who he was, but he was showing interest in the name.  
  
Ya, Gohan, my little brother, well, almost, he's like 9.. I said as my house came into view. I saw Vegeta leaning on the side wall. _What the hell is he doing here?! He's supposed to be training!  
  
_A/.N, my bad....another cliff hanger.... interesting......well......did you like this chapter????  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. chapter 25

insert usual disclaimer.Ok..ya...I'm back! Woopededo,were all jumping for joy aren't we..........well, here's the chapter that explains whats going to happen........  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty five  
  
Mackenzie...what are you doing? he asked narrowing his eyes at Trunks. I looked at him and walked in the house without answering him. Dont walk away from me!  
  
You can come in I said to Trunks, he took one step inside the house and looked around, he finally came all the way in and looked around some more, but he mostly looked at Vegeta.  
  
Answer me woman! What are you doing?! He asked, actually more yelled. I sighed. _Some people...er sayians._  
  
I thought you were with Goku, training I said, looking at him, with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms and snorted.  
  
That baka and the un-jolly green giant wanted to spar alone, so I came here to get some food...I'm not eating that damn stupid cant-cook womans food at my home I raised my eyebrows. Then I rolled my eyes. Now answer my question!  
  
He was just giving me a ride home from school I said, glaring at him. He glared at Trunks. Who looked around nervously.  
  
How did you end up taking her home from school, boy? Vegeta asked hotly. Trunks' shoulders slumped and he looked up-I mean down-at Vegeta. Who just narrowed his eyes.  
  
Well, I ran into her when she was running to school, and I offered to take her to school, and thats what I did, or else I would have came to see Goku...but he wasn't here Trunks explained. Vegeta looked at me crossly.  
  
I asked, throwing my arms in what do you want' manner. He just turned his attention back to Trunks.  
  
You never said how you ended up taking her home Vegeta said, his eyes narrowing more. Trunks sighed.  
  
Well, I wanted to know if I could stay here until Goku came back ,and she said yes, and I took her home, and then we ended up here with you Trunks said, looking at the ground, ChiChi came in the hallway with a wooden spoon.  
  
Whats going on out here? She asked, looking at Vegeta, who had gotten more mad when Trunks said that he was going to stay here. And who's that? pointing her wooden spoon at Trunks.  
  
Yes....who are you? Vegeta asked, turning back to a very uncomfortable Trunks. I looked back and forth between everyone.  
  
Is Gohan home yet? I asked ChiChi, she looked at me and nodded. Ok, would you like to meet Gohan? Trunks looked at me thankfully.  
  
Yes, I would he said, following me up the stairs. Vegeta glared at Trunks as he went up the stairs, making both of us feel uncomfortable.  
  
I asked, opening his door, he looked up from his desk and smiled at me.  
  
Ya Mackenzie? He asked, turning around in his chair.  
  
I'd like you to meet someone I said, moving out of the way, Gohan looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
Hi! My names Gohan, if you dont know already! Nice to meet you! Gohan said, jumping up and shaking a very surprised looking Trunks. He smiled down at Gohan.  
  
Nice to meet you to... he said nodding at him. Vegeta appeared in the doorway behind him. I shook my head at him mouthing no'. He glared at me, but he didnt do what he had planned on doing.   
  
Well, um I'll leave you too alone and I think I'll go do my homework..I said, pointing at the door. Both Trunks and Gohan nodded and went back there conversation about something that had to do with VCR's.._hehehe.... _I walked out the door, taking hold of Vegeta's arm and pulling him in my room. I made him sit on a chair and I took the other chair and sat in front of him.  
  
Who the hell is that? he asked angrily, pointing towards Gohan's room. I glared at him.  
  
I cant tell you that I replied, crossing my arms.   
  
Why not? he asked, still just as angry as the other statement. Crossing his arms, he settled to glaring at me.  
  
Because..I dont know, he said he couldn't tell me I said, getting up and walking over to my open window.  
  
You trust him and you dont know ho the god damn hell he is?! He demanded, getting up form his seat also, but he just stood in front of the chair. I turned my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Yes, do you have a problem with that? I asked, turning to look back out the window. _But I do know who he is...he's your son.....  
  
_YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!He yelled, I turned my whole body to him and glared as best I could.  
  
Dont yell at me! I warned, breathing in deep breaths to try to calm myself down.  
  
Dont yell at you!? What kind of person do you think I am?! You expect me to listen to a LOW LIFE WEAK KNEED HUMAN?!?! He yelled, glaring at me for the life of himself. I stared at him with my mouth open. Tears were now starting to claim my eyes. I forced them to stay in...I didnt want to show any kind of weakness when Vegeta was in front of me. He didnt seem to notice anything about what he said.... What the hell are you staring at!? I stared at him for a while more.  
  
I haven't figured that out yet I replied, my confusion and hurt turning to anger. My tears diminishing. He looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. Then my door flew open and ChiChi and Trunks were in the door way.  
  
What going on in here? ChiChi asked, looking from a very angry Vegeta, to a very angry me.  
  
We heard yelling... Trunks said, looking at me and Vegeta nervously.  
  
THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!! SO GET OUUUUUT!! Vegeta yelled, his breathing deepened also. I glared at him. Trunks turned and left without one more word, but ChiChi stood there for a couple more seconds before leaving and closing the door behind her. Vegeta turned back to me. You shouldn't trust people like that!  
  
People like what? People like _you_ I spit at him. His face turned from anger to surprise.  
  
he asked, like he had misheard and needed to be told again.  
  
You heard me... I said, crossing my arms. His arms went to his side and his surprise quickly turned back to anger.  
  
How _dare_ you talk to the PRINCE OF THE SAYIANS LIKE THAT!!!! Vegeta yelled, advancing toward me.  
  
I dare I said, not afraid of him. He stopped advancing at just stared at me. NOW GET OUT!! I yelled and threw the closest thing to me at him, which happened to be a book that was on the window sill. He caught the book and put it gently down on my bed, turned and walked out the door. I glared at the door for sometime, until I finally realized what I had done. This time there was no one there for me to stop my tears, they came, and they came in many numbers. I collapsed on my bed and cried.  
  
I heard a quiet soft voice say. I looked up from my pillow to stare into blue ones. Whats going on?  
  
Nothing, I just got into one of the biggest and stupidest fights ever I said, crying some more. I put a comforting hand on my shoulder.   
  
But why was he fighting with you?Doesn't he live at Capsule Corp.? Trunks asked, looking me in the eye.  
  
I said, looking at my hands. _I just threw him out..... _My mind was still registration that fact. _I kicked him out and threw a book at him....._  
  
But what? Trunks asked picking my face up and making me look into his eyes. I shook my head and my tears feel again, getting his hands all wet.  
  
Nothing..never mind I replied, sobbing. I was trying really hard not to cry..but I was failing miserably. He drew me into a comforting hug, I didnt reply to it, I just cried on his jean jacket. But he didnt seem to mind very much. _I wish Vegeta acted like his son....  
  
_Would you like to take a walk? Trunks asked, making me look at him. I nodded, looking into his eyes.  
  
Just give me some time to change out of my school out fit I said, motioning to what I was wearing. He nodded, got up and went to the door, he closed it after glancing at me one more time. I stared at the door. Then I went and got my outfit. A pair of khaki cargo pants, light/regular green, white and black striped tank top and a black cardigan. I pushed my bangs out of my face with a light blue double head band, and I put on the locket Vegeta gave me. I slipped on some black sandals, leaving the socks I wore for school on. I walked downstairs fingering the necklace. Trunks turned from sitting in the kitchen chairs to look at me, he smiled.  
  
You look nice, where do you want to go? he asked, getting up.  
  
Well, we could go window shopping? I asked, smiling at him. Trying to forget the whole fight, so far I was doing a good job of it.  
  
All right, lets go he said, starting for the door.  
  
We'll be back before five, ok ChiChi? I called from the door.  
  
Ok dear, stay out of trouble ChiChi replied from the kitchen. I smiled and walked out the door, following Trunks. He offered his hand. I can fly myself He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Are you sure? he asked, looking at me intently, I nodded and lifted off. He followed me into the air.  
  
I said smiling at him and we made our way to town.  
  
A/N,whoops....anyway! So how did you like it?? Was it good enough for you peeps?? Tell the princess what you think!(that means me)......


	26. chapter 26

insert usual disclaimer. All right! So the long awaited chapter ::not really:: is finally here! So you wanted to know who Mackenzie ended up with? Vegeta or Trunks? You guess..or you could just read on!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty six  
We landed at a deserted ally. I then noticed that he didn't have his sword on his back, nor the sheath.  
  
What happened to your sword? I asked, looking at him as we emerged from the dark ally way and into the street. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
I left it at your house, since I might not be able to go into many stores here if I did wear it he said, looking at his feet, I smiled, I knew why...  
  
Ah..so where do you want to go first? I asked, looking at all the possibilities that was in view at the time.  
  
I don't what is here...so I guess you have to pick He said, watching some people walk by laughing. He smiled and looked at a clothing store. He pointed.  
  
There? Why? You don't wear women's clothes...do you? I asked, staring me. HE looked at me, surprised.  
  
No! Why would I? Its for my mom he said, looking at me funny. I laughed and we started for the store.  
  
Thats what I thought I said, smiling. I'm glad you don't wear women's clothes, because then you would be stealing mine...cause it don't look like you have any with you... I said, pointing at the outfit he had on. He looked at his outfit.  
  
Whats wrong with my outfit? he asked, looking me intently as we entered the store. I laughed.  
  
Nothings wrong with it, you don't to be so protective! I said, looking some of the clothes that was there. What does your mom like?  
  
Well...she likes....um....stuff he said, turning a bit pink. I smiled.  
  
And exactly what is....st-  
  
Mackenzie! Hi! I heard, I turned to look at the owner of the voice, so did Trunks. It wa Devon.  
  
Hey Devon I said, waving at her, she was on the other side of the store. She had to walk through all the clothes brackets. When she finally got here she looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
she said shyly. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
he said looking at me. I shrugged.  
  
So, what are you doing here? I asked her, she smiled at me and took hold of my hand and dragged me to the other side of the store.  
  
See? Look at that..isnt it cute? she asked, pointing at a white dress with very delicate designs on the stomach. The thin straps wouldn't be very noticeable. I ran a had down it, it was silky.  
  
I said, nodding.  
  
Thats what my mother likes I heard Trunks say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.  
  
Then get it for her! I said, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground.  
  
Mackenzie? This dress is really expensive... Devon said quietly. I turned to look at her.  
  
How much? I asked tentatively. She scratched her head.  
  
Its uh....1,000 zeni she said, laughing a bit, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
So...? He can pay for it..right? I asked turning to him. He looked a little surprised but nodded anyway. Devon's eyes widened.  
  
You can? How much money do you have with you? she asked, narrowing an eye at him.  
  
Um...I think I have 4,000 zeni He said, getting a thoughtful look. I saw a slight tugging on his jacket and I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. Then Trunks turned around really fast and grabbed Juno's arm. What are you doing? He growled.  
  
he said, smiling a little, he was pulled off the ground and was hanging there by his arm, which Trunks had a hold of. Trunks narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
I yelled sternly. What do you think you were doing?! I asked, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him. Trunks glanced at me and set him down roughly.  
  
He was trying to pick my pocket, thats what Trunks said angrily, crossing his arms, he glared at him.  
  
Juno! I thought you said you weren't going to do that! Devon cried, stepping in front of him. You promised!  
  
I know he said, looking at her. But when he said he had that much money..I couldn't help myself  
  
Only you have control of your actions..so you cant say someone made you because it ain't gonna happen unless they brainwash you I said, I grabbed Trunks' arm and the dress and dragged him to the counter.   
  
Do you want that packaged? asked the guy form behind the counter. I looked at Trunks, he nodded. The man wrapped it and rung it up. 1,000 zeni please Trunks handed him the money, took the package and we left.  
  
Who was that? Trunks asked, staring at the sidewalk. I sighed.  
  
That was Juno..he a guy from school who likes me..but I don't like him I sighed, annoyed. _Guys are so stupid....  
  
_Do you want to go eat? He asked, pointing at a civil restaurant(you know, not the fancy ones). I looked at for a while then nodded. He smiled and we went in the restaurant. When we sat down a waiter gave us a menu, and some glasses of water. I've wanted to ask you a question  
  
I asked, looking up from my menu.  
  
I was wondering, where did you get that locket? he asked, pointing at the locket around my neck, I touched a finger to it and smiled.  
  
It was a gift... I said, I almost gave it all away. _Stupid baka onna! How stupid am I?Remember who this is, right?  
  
_ he asked, staring at the snake necklace, then back me.  
  
Well...I'd rather not say I replied, blushing some. He smiled slightly.  
  
Thats all right, I just wondered because my mother has a collection like that, and she sells them in yen, instead of zeni, and thats one of the more expensive ...also she said thats the one my father liked... he added, looking out the window and sighing. I smiled and patted his hand  
  
It...it was from Vegeta I said, taking my hand back and staring a the table. Trunks head snapped up and he stared at me. _ Its now or never....  
  
_Vegeta? But..why would he give you that? I thought he didn't care about anything!' Trunks stated, staring at me for an answer. I sighed patiently.  
  
I said, then slapped my self mentally, His mouth opened slightly, and made silent words until he found his voice.  
  
H-how do you know my name?! I never told you it! He demanded, glaring at me.  
  
Vegeta and I are....are..I cant say it! I said, hitting my head on the table. I could feel Trunks' eyes burning into my head.  
  
You and my father are what?! Tell me! He demanded, pounding his hand on the table, attracting attention.  
  
He..he's my mate.... I said, quietly. When nothing came, I looked up. Trunks' mouth was open almost to the table and his eyes were staring at me with all the hatred he had.  
  
But-but what about my mother?! What about me? he asked, the last question quieter, than before as it all settled in.  
  
You will never be born...and your mother is with Yamcha I explained. I'm sorry..but it wasn't my fault that I even came he-  
  
Like hell it wasn't your fault! Trunks said, his head snapping up and he yelled at me, he abruptly stood up. Y-you ruined my whole life! and with that he stomped out of the place, I got up and walked out too. I walked most of the way home, never running into anyone.  
  
I am such a baka! I scorned myself, kicking at the dirt beneath my feet. I feel like dirt...shitty dirt I said snarling. But wait...thats insulting the shitty dirt around here I mocked myself. I decided to take a de-tour and walked off into the brush, I came to a spot where you could see the sun set through the autumn trees, reflecting in the small lake, east of where I was. I watched it set and turned to go home. I _I better not worry ChiChi, I guess I should go home _I walked the rest of the way to my house walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
Hi honey, where's your friend? she asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
I asked turning to look at her. She smiled.  
  
Yes..that young man that was here she said, still smiling at me. I smiled at her.  
  
I don't know... I replied, looking at the blank t.v screen.  
  
Oh...well dinners going to be ready in a while she said and got up to go finish dinner. I walked up stairs and to try to go to sleep.  
  
After dinner I changed into a nightgown because for some reason I felt warm. It was a light blue silky thing, that went down to my ankles, and it had small thin straps keeping it up. I guess you could say it played over my body. I sighed and sat on my bed and stared the same blank, white wall. I slipped under the covers and flicked off the lamp by my bed. I couldn't sleep. I stayed in bed for about two hours. Finally I got up and climbed out of my window and flew to the same spot I had been earlier. Now the stars shined down on the small body of water. The bronze colored leaves still fell. I sat down by and old ok tree.I tucked my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Resting my head on my knees I stared at the lake, and I turned to look around and noticed a small cave. I had to squint to see it though. I got up and traveled to the cave and peered in. I smelt recently burnt cedar. I walked all the way in and the embers in the fire' were still going. So I re-lit it and sat down in the dirt once again. I pushed the dirt around me in circles.  
  
What are you doing in here? I heard. I lifted my head up and peered into icy blue ones.  
  
  
A/N, oops...heh..sorry? I didn't mean to! I mean I guess that doesn't really tell you anything I guess......well you can always tell me what you think by reviewing...I'll try to make the next chapter a non cliffhanger!


	27. chapter 27

insert usual disclaimer. Well...I finally got some motivation today! And I finished chapter twenty seven (not that you dot know yet...but if you didn't..then why the hell are you reading this?!) hope you enjoy!  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty seven  
  
I asked, smiling gently at him. He just glared at me, but sat beside me anyway. I was just here and I found the cave....I'm sorry  
  
I should be the one sorry, sorry for the way I acted...its just that thats not the way I wanted things to go he replied. Staring into the blue and orange of the fire before us. I smiled at him, although he may not have seen it.  
  
Its ok...I guess I should have expected that anyway I said laughing. He looked at me and smiled somewhat. Its not in every dimension that someone else gets together with the Prince of Sayians!  
  
Ya...well...the other reason I got mad was because....aw never mind... He said, blushing some. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Its ok...its not like there's a whole lot of people here to listen to whatever you have to say, unless you consider little ol' me to be a whole lot of people I said, giving him a toothy grin, he smiled back.  
  
Well, I kinda liked you...but your with my dad and that ruins everything that I was dreaming up....He said, turning a brighter shade of red. I sighed, but smiled up at him.  
  
Right now me and Vegeta aren't talking to each other....and I don't know why, well one reason is you brought me home and I dont-I mean didn't- know who you were I said. And he got all mad at me because I trusted you Trunks stared at me.  
  
You don't where he is? he asked, staring into my eyes. I blinked and shook my head. He looked down and bit his lip. Sorry for asking this...and you don't have to answer if you don't want to....Um..have you two uh, you know done...that thing? I raised a questioning eyebrow, then it dawned on me, he was asking if we have ever done it before. I turned a shade of red new to mankind. But I nodded anyway. He also turned a bit red. Ok...then you should be able to feel where he is...and it shouldn't be a problem  
  
How do you know that? I asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Cause I didn't know it until it happened  
  
My mother studied the Sayian culture when my dad died...and she found out that after a Sayian marks another Sayian that they are....bonded with each other and will always know where the its mate is He said, looking at the top of the cave in wonder. I just kinda blinked then smiled.  
  
But, can he sense me? I asked, smiling at him as he looked at me with a confused look on his face.  
  
Of course, why not? he asked, looking at me for a answer.  
  
Well, can you feel me right now? I asked, smiling at him reassuringly. He looked at me for a while then he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
No...it seems to me that your..well dead..but your not because I'm sitting here talking to you he said, getting more confused as he talked.  
  
Well...I don't know why..but I just don't have a ki sign...well one that you can sense anyway I said, shrugging. Then I shivered. Trunks took of the jean jacket he was wearing and handed it to me. I quickly put it on and it looked more like a normal jacket on me, it went to my waist like some jackets. Then again I am an inch shorter than Vegeta. And Trunks is like 5 inches taller than Vegeta, maybe more.  
  
Is that better?' he asked, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded, smiling I stared at the fire.  
  
I replied. I got up and started to walk out. Maybe we should get home...ok?  
  
he said getting up also. We walked the rest of the way to my home in silence. _I cant feel him...does that mean that we aren't actually really bonded? _ I climbed into my window, with Trunks still following me. I took off his jacket and handed it to him. He took it and just stared at me. Then he leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the cheek and left. I touched the place on my cheek where he had kissed me. I shook my head.   
  
I need some sleep I said, still shivering I got under the sheets and curled up, trying to go to sleep. A figure watched my every move...  
  
I woke the next morning tired, I stretched and thanked Kami that the teachers had a conference today, and we didn't have to go to school. Yawning I got up and changed out of my nightgown and into some track pants with a side taping of blue and gray. The pants were navy blue. Then I slipped into a heather gray crew tee. Briefly brushed my hair and walked downstairs. Trunks was already down there, at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast. I filled my plate up and sat down across from him. I ate my breakfast in silence.  
  
You do know why I came here, don't you? he asked, as I plopped down on the couch, and turned on the t.v.  
  
Yes, you came here to give Goku the antidote for the heart virus, and tel us that on May 12th or something like that, two killer androids will appear nine miles southwest of south city at 10 am I said, as he just looked at me with his mouth open.  
  
I guess there is no need to talk to Goku... He trailed. I smiled at him. Putting the controller down I patted his shoulder.  
  
You can still talk to him...and meet everybody to..since you never got the chance in your time I picked to controller back up and skipped through the channels. Trunks didn't say much after that.  
  
I guess he replied, half an hour later.  
  
Thats good I replied. Then I stood up. I think I'll go find Vegeta and train with him or something..you can come if you want I said, I started up the stairs to change out of my clothes again. Well, I only took off my pants, I put on something more comfortable to train in. I put on my overlock leisure pants, which gave me some free room to move around. It was also heather gray. I put on the boots that Vegeta gave me and went downstairs  
  
You ready? Trunks asked me. His sword on his back .I nodded and we left, taking to the sky. Can you sense him?  
  
I'm trying I said, squinting my eyes in concentration. I said, pointing to a island, where we both saw Vegeta stretched out of the beach. I landed before Trunks did and ran to his side. No answer. I then noticed that he was sleeping. I rolled my eyes and turned to Trunks. He's sleeping, so I would go back to my house for awhile to be safe from his wrath when he wakes up..he wont be happy if he does wake up to find you here Trunks nodded and and left. I asked again, shaking him.  
  
Shut up woman... He said, not really waking up, I sighed, and shook him harder.  
  
VEGETA GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!!! I yelled, Vegeta sat straight up and looked around. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.  
  
What do you want? he asked, getting up. I got up along with him. So what if I had to look up to look at him!  
  
I wanted to train...thats what I replied, frowning and crossing my arms.  
  
Train huh? Fine, then lets train he said, getting in battle position. I also got in battle position. We both flew at each other, exchanging blows, and taking no mercy.   
  
Ok ok ok! You win! I said, falling over in the white sand. Vegeta humphed and sat down next to me.  
  
Is that why you came here? Just so I could beat the crap out of you? He asked, laying next to me. I put my arms above my head, using then for a pillow. That made the shirt that I was wearing go up dome and show my belle button.  
  
Nope...well maybe...I just wanted to be with you I said, staring into the sky, thats was dotted with random clouds. Vegeta didn't say anything. I could hear his light breathing. I could feel the wind, the light wind blowing in the trees, making the autumn leaves tremble. Vegeta turned over to stare at me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I just wanted to be with you? What kind of excuse is that? he huffed, still staring.  
  
The kind you'll take I said, looking back up into the sky. Then at the clear, blue water surrounding the island. I want to go swimming..do you? I asked, it was warm here for autumn, well at least on the island. I got up and touched the water, it was quit warm. I slipped of my clothes, revealing my underwear and my bra, which I am now using for a temporary bathing suit.  
  
Your going to swim in you _undergarments_? Vegeta asked, getting up. I ran into the water and smiled at him.  
  
I said, going under the water this time. I heard some splashing above the water, then something grabbed my ankle and I screamed into the water, making little bubbles, I looked down to see what it was and Vegeta was there smirking at me , he pulled me above water was turned me upright. Now why did you do that? He didn't answer, instead he pushed me against his body and made movements like we were dancing in the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, getting the rhythm. He kissed me, leaving many light kisses on my lips and neck.   
  
Trunks looked down from the sky at the two people dancing' in the water and smiled. They look so happy...I was wrong to get mad at her...   
  
A/N, I hope you don't consider that a cliffhanger! A chapter has to end somewhere! Well, if you do consider it to be...then sorry. Please Review! And don't tell me to do no lemon! Remember? I SUCK AT THEM! TOTALLY SUCK! So don't even think about it!  
  


> REVIEW ^.~


	28. chapter 28

insert usual disclaimer. Ok...so lets see here..I'll tell you what happened and you'll understand this chapter better.  
----------------  
Trunks had went back to his time, after he meet everyone, Goku had cae back two days after we had our talk.  
8 months had passed and it is now summer brake. Me and Vegeta had our fights during that 8 month time period, but that just made us closer together...so in a way, I'm glad we have our fights  
-----------------  
  
Mackenzie  
chapter twenty eight  
  
Come on Devon! I called as we raced to my house, it is now summer vacation and we planned on going swimming. Juno, me and Devon are going to the beach at 4, and its 3:00 right now.   
  
I'm coming! Why do you run so damn fast? she said, huffing as we stopped at my front door. I smiled, opening the door.  
  
I don't know I said, we walked up stairs. Devon set her overnight bag down by the end of my bed and looked around my room.   
  
she said, nodding her head approvingly. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet and came out with my suit, I held it up for her. Oh my god! that is sooooo cute! It was a navy blue bikini that only covered the spots'. The top had triangles and it tied around the back and the neck. The bottom, well lets just say there was more skin that fabric...  
  
Whats yours look like? I asked, setting mine on my bed. She dug through her bag and pulled out a bikini also, it was space dyed, if you don't know what that is, its where a whole lot of blue and one line of white are put into strips. And it had a silver hang ten logo on the left side on the top. It was self straps hook closure. and the bottom had a silver hang ten logo at the center back. It was a scoop bikini with full back (butt) covered. Mine was also full back covered.  
  
Like it? she asked, looking at it herself.  
  
Where did you get that? I asked, pointing at it, she smiled at me.  
  
I got it when I went to America for Christmas! she said, smiling innocently. I stuck my tounge out at her and turned around.  
  
I'm gonna go in the bathroom to get into it, tell me when your done so I don't walk in on you I said, grabbing my suit and walking in the bathroom. I slipped it on and smiled. I'm so cute!  
  
I'm done! Devon said, I walked out and studied her.   
  
That looks perfect on you I said, smiling at her. She smiled at me.  
  
What about you? she asked, motioning her hands toward me. That thing is made for you! It fits perfectly man!  
  
I said, eying her.   
  
Well it does! she said, crossing her her arms.  
  
Anyway..did you bring some shorts to put on? I asked, taking my shorts out of my dresser. She blinked and shook her head. I pulled out all my shorts. I picked out my sandblasted (faded on the legs) denim shorts. They were pretty short to. She picked out a navy blue and white drawstring shorts. We put them on and grabbed some beach towels and walked downstairs.  
  
So...were waiting for..who? she asked, sitting on the couch with me.  
  
Uh...Vegeta and Juno...remember? I asked, lightly slapping her arm. She scratched her head and then nodded smiling. I rolled my eyes and turned on the T.V.  
  
I heard, I turned to look over the couch, Goku stood there with a odd look on his face.  
  
I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
What are you...wearing? he asked, not moving, I just raised that eyebrow a little higher.  
  
Goku...its called a bathing suit I said slowly, turning around to look at the t.v. Devon glanced at me. I shrugged.  
  
Well...uh can you like put something over it, because I don't really want Gohan seeing that much...of a girl before he's 15 Goku said, putting a hand behind his head. I rolled my eyes once again and got up and walked up the stairs, Devon following me.  
  
All right...lets put on a tank top I said, walking in my closet, Devon following me. I flicked on the light. Find one She found a Eden camisole, it had all over mini floral print, with the eyelet trim at rounding V neck. The main color was light blue. She slipped it on over her bikini top. I found a elastic strap tank top, it was light blue, cotton. I slipped mine on just as the door the door was being knocked on. We looked at each other and ran downstairs. We grabbed our towel and opened the door to find Juno in his dark green swimming shorts and a towel hanging over his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
Why aren't you two in swimsuits? he asked, still smiling. I rolled me eyes...how many times am I going to do that?  
  
We had to put something over it...my father didn't want us running around in bathing suit in the house I said, shrugging. Well, lets go! I said, we got into Juno's car, he had just turned sixteen in January. He took off and we were at the beach in minutes, Me and Devon jumped out of the car and ran down the beach with Juno following us. We finally found a good spot and set our beach towels down side by side, we sat down looked at the ocean.  
  
Aren't you two going swimming? he asked, setting his towel down on Devon's beach towel.   
  
Not yet I said for the both of us, he shrugged and made a bee-line for the ocean. Oh boy... I sighed.  
  
So, where's Vegeta? Devon asked, looking around. I shrugged looking around also.   
  
There he is! I said, pointing at the scowling sayian, stepping over many people making his way over to us in black swim shorts and a towel over his shoulder. When he arrived, Devon stared.  
  
What are you looking at?! He growled, sitting down next to me. And why do you have to wear stuff thats so...reveling?   
  
Oh this? I asked pointing down at my outfit. Heh thats nothing! I said smiling devishly. Wait till you see my bathing suit  
  
Ya right! Devon said giggling. I smiled and turned back to look at the sparkling ocean, Then water was dumped over me, I gasped and turned around and there was Juno giving me the piece sigh and holding a neon orange bucket in the other hand.  
  
Why you! I scrambled up and ran after him, he ran pretty fast in the sand, He stopped handed a kid the bucket.  
  
Thanks man! He said and ran again just as I caught up with him.   
  
COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY BI- But I remembered we were on the beach and stopped. Vegeta chuckled., Devon stared.  
  
Juno said as he ran into the water, I stopped at the waters edge, ran back to the towels and took of what clothing I had, reveling my bathing suit, Vegeta happened to be taking a drink of water from the cooler that Juno brought, It left his mouth in a spray.  
  
What the hell are you wearing!?! he demanded. I just threw the clothes at him.  
  
Not now Vegeta, I have some revenge to do! I said, pulling my hair back into a pony tail and I ran into the water, I chased Juno around until he couldn't run any longer and I tackled him and we both went underwater.  
  
Where'd they go? Vegeta said, getting up and looking at the spot where we went under.  
  
I don' know Devon said shrugging. I popped up holding the back of Juno's neck and dragged him to shore, set him on the towel next to Devon and sat down myself.   
  
You dirty rat! You thought you could last longer than me! Ya right... I said, not even out of breath, while he took in deep breaths.  
  
would you mind not wearing...your undergarments to the beach! Vegeta said, whispering undergarments. I looked at him.  
  
Vegeta,. this is a bathing suit I said,rolling my eyes. He crossed his arms and humphed.  
  
It doesn't look like it to me he grumbled. I smiled.  
  
That's what it is I said, laying back on towel, using my arms as a pillow. Vegeta stared down at me and smiled. Don't even think about it! Vegeta had recently found out I was ticklish. He started to reach for my stomach. I quickly moved away and covered my stomach with my arms. The belt' around his waist twitched. I smiled and cooly walked over to him.  
  
A/N, ok, lets see, how did you like it? Tell me what you think should happen because I haven't the faintest! So please help me out here!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
oh ya...sorry for the slight cliffhanger! Help me find m,ore ideas! I ran out of them!


End file.
